


[Dragon Age] W cieniu szaleństwa

by AurelieSetnei



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Addiction, Angst, F/M, Romance, aurelie, aureliesetnei, fight, setnei
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelieSetnei/pseuds/AurelieSetnei
Summary: Czy jedna osoba jest w stanie udźwignąć brzemię odpowiedzialności za cały świat? A nawet jeśli, to jakie piętno to na niej odciśnie? Co się dzieje z bohaterami, gdy świat ogarnia szaleństwo i chaos?Eliandir Lavellan zostaje wrzucona w wir wydarzeń, które sprawiają, że świat drży. Z dnia na dzień staje się kimś innym - Pierwszą swojego dalijskiego klanu, szpiegiem na Konklawe, więźniem, a w końcu nadzieją. Osobą, od której zależą losy całego świata. I nagle okazuje się, że to wszystko jest... oszustwem?"W cieniu szaleństwa" to opowieść o kobiecie, która choć okrzyknięta Inkwizytorką, w dalszym ciągu jest również zwykłą kobietą. Ze wszystkimi emocjami, rozterkami i słabościami. Która odczuwa ciężar odpowiedzialności i mierzy się z konsekwencjami swoich decyzji. To również opowieść o mężczyźnie, który walczy z demonami przeszłości i o ich  trudnej i wyniszczającej relacji.





	1. Prolog

Mówi się, że prawda wyzwala. Że jest wartością samą w sobie... bezwzględnie dobrą i równie sprawiedliwą, co surową. Mówi się, że sprzyja szlachetnym i pomaga czynić świat lepszym.

Dla Eliandir Lavellan jednak prawda była śmiertelnym wrogiem. Mogła zniszczyć wszystko, na co pracowała z obecnymi w sali narad osobami, całą wiarę w Inkwizycję, przekreślić ich wysiłki zanim zdążyli zbliżyć się w ogóle do celu. Do Koryfeusza. Tego skurwysyna, przez którego zginęło tak wielu, przez którego kolejny dobry człowiek stracił życie, od którego pochodziło to przekleństwo na jej dłoni...

Wdech... I wydech.

_Panuj nad sobą. Jesteś liderem, a dla nich również wybrańcem Andrasty, w którego chcą wierzyć.. w którego MUSZĄ wierzyć. Jesteś... kłamstwem, oszustką... Stop, przestań! Nie teraz. Nie tutaj. Później, w samotności._

_Atisha..._

Robiła więc to, w czym zaczynała mieć wprawę, a czym dotąd gardziła– udawała. Opanowanym głosem zdawała relację, co wydarzyło się w Twierdzy Adamant.

Przez cały ten czas Komandor wojsk Inkwizycji krążył po całej komnacie, co jakiś czas przystając i zerkając na nią z ukosa. Jego szare spojrzenie było twarde, niezłomne, doskonale wyrażało żelazną wolę zaprawionego w boju żołnierza. Mocno zarysowana szczęka i blizna przecinająca górną wargę zaciśniętych ust zdradzała zaś jego bezkompromisowość i determinację w osiąganiu celów. Był postawnym, dobrze zbudowanym dzięki codziennemu treningowi mężczyzną, ubranym w lżejszą wersję płytowej zbroi, z narzuconym na ramiona futrem. NAPRAWDĘ przypominał lwa, szkoda tylko że głodnego i zamkniętego w klatce. Druga natura Cullena w pełnej okazałości. W takich chwilach autentycznie się go bała.

_Jest zły._

_Jest bardzo, bardzo zły._

_Co będzie, gdy pozna prawdę?_

Josephine Montilyet, szlachetnie urodzona antivanka o ciemnej karnacji i kruczoczarnych włosach odpowiedzialna za szeroko pojętą dyplomację, słuchała relacji praktycznie bez ruchu, co jakiś czas tylko mechanicznie maczając pióro w inkauście... i w zasadzie nie robiąc nic innego, bo nie napisała ani słowa. Josie znana była z tego, że wszędzie zabierała swoją pracę, chodząc z przenośnym pulpitem, żeby zawsze być gotową robić notatki.

Rudowłosa Szpiegmistrzyni o jasnej, delikatnej urodzie natomiast studiowała twarz Inkwizytorki, jakby chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej z niej samej niż ze słów, które usłyszała. Co chyba jej się udało, gdyż na końcu skwitowała całą relację:

\- Czegoś nam nie mówisz.

Herald westchnęła, dając poznać po sobie zmęczenie walką i późniejszą podróżą. Prawdę mówiąc, ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Poza tym, potrzebowała czasu, aby przemyśleć sobie ostatnie wydarzenia i rozmówić się z tymi, którzy towarzyszyli jej w Pustce. Miała nadzieję, że doradcy zlitują się nad nią i dadzą jej odpocząć, by nazajutrz wznowić zebranie.

\- Komandorze... - Odrzuciła długie, jasne włosy do tyłu i wbiła zmęczone spojrzenie fioletowych oczu w jedynego w pomieszczeniu mężczyznę, który zatrzymał się nagle wpół kroku. - Byłeś tam, widziałeś...

\- Widziałem smoka, krążącego wokół muru – przerwał jej niskim tonem, ściągając gęste, jasne brwi ton ciemniejsze od jego blond włosów. - Widziałem gwałtowną burzę z piorunami, czyli twoją magię w najgorszym jej wcieleniu, która o mało co nie usmażyła kilku moich żołnierzy.

\- _Naszych_ żołnierzy – poprawiła go, nie ukrywając rosnącej irytacji. Brak zaufania Cullena do magów coraz bardziej działał jej na nerwy, choć ta racjonalna część jej osobowości wiedziała, ze nie można go za to winić. Skrzyżowała ręce na wysokości piersi.- I już ci tłumaczyłam, że panuję nad _każdy_ m piorunem który spada z nieba, więc nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa.

Po raz kolejny nie wiedziała, czy uwierzył w jej zapewnienia. Nie skomentował jej słów, tylko nerwowo potarł bliznę przecinającą wargę jakby nagle zaczęła mu doskwierać i podjął wędrówkę od jednej ściany do drugiej, podejmując wątek.

\- Później widziałem, jak ktoś spada i rozbłysk zielonego światła. A niedługo po tym wyłaniasz się ze Szczeliny jak gdyby nigdy nic i zamykasz ją za sobą.

\- A odkąd wróciłaś, Varric i Dorian stali się dziwnie małomówni... – dodała Leliana.

Eliandir nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna, _czy ma prawo_ odzierać tych ludzi z nadziei. Byli jej doradcami, wierzyli w nią... I jednocześnie byli jej przyjaciółmi. To oni uczynili ją Inkwizytorką, byli jej największym wsparciem. Bez nich, Inkwizycja nie miałaby prawa istnieć.

_Och, Mythal, pomóż mi..._

Zagubiona we własnych myślach nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy Leliana podeszła i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Co cię trapi, Elia? – zapytała cicho, z wyraźną troską.

Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Josie albo Cullen, może nie byłoby to takie trudne, żeby trzymać język za zębami. Ale to była Leliana, której wydarzenia z Pustki bezpośrednio dotyczyły...

Przestała więc udawać. Nie miała już siły odwlekać w czasie tego, co (jak widziała teraz jasno) było nieuniknione. Jak mogłaby ukrywać przed nimi coś tak ważnego?

\- Nie jestem tym, kim wszyscy myślą, że jestem. Nie jestem niczyim wybrańcem, a już na pewno nie waszego boga czy Andrasty.

Zapadła cisza.

Taka, która nie daje ukojenia a jedynie niepokój i napięcie mięśni. Od której powietrze zdaje się gęstnieć i nabierać prawie że materialnej formy. Nie było odwrotu. Zrobiła jeden krok, teraz czas na kolejne. A potem, prawdopodobnie, czekał ją upadek...

W miarę, jak odsłaniała przed nimi prawdę o wydarzeniach na konklawe Zakonu, Koryfeuszu, znamieniu... ogólnie wszystkim, czego się dowiedziała w Pustce, ich twarze zmieniały się coraz bardziej. Tylko Leliana nie dawała niczego poznać po sobie... tego zaskoczenia, zmieszania, niedowierzania... smutku i rozczarowania.

_Czy zdążyli żałować już swojej decyzji uczynienia ze mnie Inkwizytorki?_

Choć nie mówili tego głośno, każde z nich chciało wierzyć, że Eliandir jest wybrańcem Andrasty. To stanowiło o słuszności ich działań. Tej niezachwianej. To było siłą napędową całej organizacji, przekonywało nowych rekrutów do wstąpienia w ich szeregi, dawało nadzieję dla tych, którzy byli już jej członkami.

A teraz?

Teraz okazało się, że rzekome błogosławieństwo było skutkiem niczego innego, jak tylko kradzieży na Koryfeuszu, czymś, co miało otworzyć wrota do Czarnego Miasta i wypuścić wszystkie demony Pustki, by bez przeszkód błąkały się po świecie, siejąc chaos. Czymś plugawym, siejącym zniszczenie i śmierć.

To sprawiało, że Eliandir Lavellan, dalijska elfka wysłana w charakterze szpiega na konklawe, która oddawała cześć dawnym bogom, była oszustką, która zakpiła sobie ze świętej Andrasty. Czy właśnie tak ją teraz będą widzieli? Czy ją znienawidzą? Czy to, że ratuje życia, unicestwia demony, zamyka szczeliny, walczy z Koryfeuszem będzie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Gdy patrzyła w tej chwili na swoich doradców i przyjaciół... nie była pewna odpowiedzi. I nie mogła tego znieść. Zamknęła oczy. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak samotna... i winna. Zapragnęła wrócić do swojego klanu, do szepczących strumieni, kojącego zapachu wilgotnego, leśnego poszycia, do bezpieczeństwa... Zapragnęła być w domu, jak najdalej od zimnej twierdzy i lodowatego strachu, który ją teraz ogarnął.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Nikt nie próbował jej zatrzymać.


	2. Chapter 2

Siedział w półmroku, przy dopalającej się świecy.

Czekał na nią, zdobywając się na nie lada cierpliwość, zważywszy na okoliczności. To, jak wyszła z sali narad... Co ona sobie myślała? Po TAKIEJ wiadomości tak po prostu wyjść? Mało tego, poszła prosto do stajni i, zabierając swojego dzikiego jelenia, dosłownie wygalopowała z Twierdzy.

Cholera jasna!

Chciał być zły, zrzucić całą winę na nią... Ale nie mógł. Bo niby co miała zrobić w tej sytuacji? Czekać, aż łaskawie otrząsną się z szoku i przestaną ją oceniać w nowym świetle? Bo to właśnie robili - _oceniali ją._ Zastanawiali się, _kim_ ona tak naprawdę była? Czy powinna być ich liderem? Co powiedzą ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy wstąpili do organizacji, by walczyć za pomazańca Andrasty?

Dopiero później, analizując to wszystko na chłodno doszedł do wniosku, że na wszystkie demony Pustki, nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia! Eliandir była dokładnie tym, za kogo ją mieli. Za lidera, dobrego przywódcę. W Haven chciała oddać za nich życie, za ludzi, których wtedy właściwie nie znała. Ledwo uszła z życiem... Podobnie jak teraz. Sama myśl o tym zmroziła mu krew w żyłach... Wręcz fizycznie bolała...

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go ciche skrzypnięcie ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi oddzielających kwaterę Herald od reszty Twierdzy. Cullen poczuł się nagle bardzo głupio, wchodząc do komnaty pod jej nieobecność. Poczuł się jak intruz. Było już jednak za późno aby się wycofać. Przybysz po dwóch schodach z kilkunastu, które trzeba było pokonać aby dostać się na poziom komnaty, zamarł w bezruchu. Komandor nie słyszał już więcej żadnych odgłosów, ale wiedział, że kobieta magicznie skanuje pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu nieproszonego gościa. Po kilku uderzeniach serca elfka jak gdyby nigdy nic pokonała ostatni stopień i spojrzała w jego stronę, dokładnie wiedząc, gdzie siedział. Była zaskoczona jego obecnością, choć nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Magiczna bariera znikła w jednej sekundzie.

Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Co tu robisz?

Odpowiedź do tej pory wydawała mu się oczywista, jednak w tej jednej chwili sam zaczął wątpić, po co tu właściwie przyszedł. Chciał jej coś powiedzieć... cokolwiek. Jakoś wyprostować to, jak się skończyła narada.

\- Dlaczego chciałaś to ukryć? - zapytał jednak.

Podeszła do niego i, jako że Cullen nie wstał z fotela, spojrzała na niego z góry. Na jej zaróżowionej od zimnego powietrza twarzy malowała się złość i coś jeszcze... smutek. Uderzyło go, jak bardzo zraniła ją ich rekcja, jak bardzo ją zawiedli.

\- A jak myślisz?

Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Jej tęczówki były najgłębszym odcieniem fioletu, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Teraz, poprzetykane złotymi odblaskami palącej się świecy, były po prostu niesamowite... _Na Stwórcę, takie oczy może mieć tylko elfka_...

\- To prawda, że nie podzielam waszej religii - podjęła powoli, jakby ważąc każde słowo. - Ale wiem co to znaczy w coś _wierzyć._ I wiem, jak to jest... to stracić. I wiem jak to jest być rozczarowaniem, mój klan...

Urwała, nie wiedząc co dalej powiedzieć i czy w ogóle mówić. Odwróciła się powoli i podeszła w stronę jednego z dwóch balkonów. Nie popędzał jej. Wstał i poszedł za nią.

***

\- On połowę życia był Templariuszem, do tego kiedyś torturowany przez opętanych magów. Ona... no cóż, jest Dalijką, która przez większość życia mieszkała w lesie. Do tego magiem. Przy niej nasz profesjonalny do granic możliwości Cully, nagle... no cóż, traci opanowanie. - Varric rozłożył ręce.

\- Ale przecież był równie mocno za tym, żeby mianować ją Inkwizytorką... - Bull z głośnym chrzęstem podrapał się po nieogolonej od kilku dni brodzie i wydał z siebie coś na kształt pomruku. - Hmmm.... Ludzie są dziwni - podsumował w końcu, wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i wziął wielki i głośny łyk ale.

\- Dlaczego miałby nie być? Nie mówiłem przed chwilą o jego profesjonalizmie? To, że niewiele potrzeba, żeby poszli na noże nie znaczy, że nie szanuje jej.

\- Wiesz co, im po prostu potrzeba dobrego... - Byk nie nazwał jednak tego, czego im potrzeba, tylko sugestywnie cmoknął dwa razy.

Varric ryknął śmiechem, nie przejmując się otoczeniem. Na szczęście uznali z Bullem, że w środku tawerny jest za duszno i upijali się hektolitrami piwa, siedząc na murze, skąd mieli fantastyczny widok na główny dziedziniec.

Cole jak zwykle pojawił się znikąd. Zupełnie jakby już od kilku godzin siedział wygodnie na murze, bujając się w przód i tył... i w przód i w tył.. Varric już otwierał usta, żeby go powitać swoim zwyczajowym: „Cześć Młody", ale ten skierował nieobecny wzrok w górę, w stronę najwyższego piętra Twierdzy, które zajmowała Inkwizytorka i zaczął mamrotać:

\- Co ja zrobiłam? Co się... ? Śmierć, krew, wykręcone ramiona? Magia. Niebezpieczna? Nie. Tak. Co on może wiedzieć? Moja wina? ODEJDŹ! On również? Co on może wiedzieć? Bariera, klatka, umysł... Ból! - Poderwał się na równe nogi. - ZOSTAW MNIE!!!

I zniknął. Równie nagle, jak się pojawił. Cały Cole. Co jakiś czas odstawiał właśnie takie przedstawienia, które nic nie wyjaśniały, tylko nasuwały kolejne pytania. Tym razem jednak były one wyjątkowo chaotyczne... Jakby nie jedna, lecz kilka osób zmagało się z czymś. O czym chciało zapomnieć.

Czasami jednak lepiej nie wiedzieć, nie wtrącać się w cudze sprawy. Demony przeszłości prędzej czy później powracają, więc nie trzeba o nich mówić zbyt wcześnie.

\- Wygląda na to, że dziś będzie niespokojna noc - mruknął qnari. - Lepiej napijmy się jeszcze.

***

\- Myślałem, że zginęłaś tam na górze! - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- To powinieneś być szczęśliwy! O jednego maga mniej! Wiem, że masz obsesję na naszym punkcie! Może byś w końcu powiedział o co ci chodzi, jak dorosły człowiek? - warknęła, nim zdołała się opanować. Ich rozmowa nie wiedzieć kiedy potoczyła się bardzo źle. Temat magii działał na Cullena jak światło na głębinowca. Dodając do tego kilka źle dobranych słów, kilka ostrych różnic światopoglądowych... To się po prostu nie mogło dobrze potoczyć. Nie potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać bez złych emocji.

Złapał ją mocno za ramię i unieruchomił, odwracając twarzą do siebie i zmuszając, by na niego spojrzała. Świeczka, stojąca na stoliku już się wypaliła, więc oświetlało ich jedynie światło księżyca. Automatycznie, w geście samoobrony, zaczerpnęła odrobinę mocy i już miała podnieść barierę obronną, która poraziłaby napastnika wyładowaniem elektrycznym... gdy poczuła nagle, jak energia wymyka jej się, magia rozprasza się i tak po prostu... znika.

No tak, cholerny templariusz.

A to oznacza, że jeśli chodzi o magię, była bezbronna... przynajmniej dopóki trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku. Spojrzała hardo na mężczyznę. Jego oczy emanowały lodowatym blaskiem, jakby miał ją zaraz zamordować.

\- Nie znasz mnie. I nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

W jednej sekundzie zrozumiała, że posunęła się za daleko. Nim jednak zdążyła coś powiedzieć, by to naprawić, usłyszała huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.

\- _Ir abelas,_ Cullen - szepnęła w ciemność.

***

\- Byłeś u niej?

\- Mhm

\- I..?

Usiadł ciężko na łóżku. Był cholernie zmęczony.

\- Jest gorzej niż wcześniej. Może dlatego że się bardziej poznaliśmy, nie wiem... Wiem tylko, że nie mogę nad sobą panować... I kiedyś mogę zrobić jej krzywdę. Albo ona mi.

\- Cullen.. Może to przez odstawienie lyrium? - zapytała ostrożnie kobieta.

\- Skąd...? - zaczął pytać, ale w tej samej chwili zorientował się, z kim ma do czynienia... _To oczywiste, że wie..._

 _-_ Sam ze sobą nie możesz wytrzymać - kontynuowała rudowłosa kobieta. - A co mowa z magiem...

Nie odpowiedział, tylko powoli potrząsnął głową, jakby z wielkim wysiłkiem odrzucając te myśl. Nie lubił, gdy coś go wiązało, niewoliło, a lyrium właśnie tak działało. Choć jego ciało i umysł krzyczało o kolejna dawkę, szczególnie w obecności maga, nie chciał dać za wygraną. A może tylko się oszukiwał?

Poczuł ciepłe dłonie na spiętych mięśniach ramion.

\- Chodź już do łóżka - wymruczała kobieta. - za nami ciężki dzień, zapomnijmy na chwilę o wszystkim, dziś już i tak nic nie zdziałamy a jutro... jutro zobaczymy wszystko w nowym świetle.

\- Taaak - przytaknął powoli, w zamyśleniu. Miał dość tego wszystkiego, nieustannej walki, nie tylko z Koryfeuszem, ale i z nałogiem. W świetle dnia, kiedy był Komandorem, kiedy zajęty był planowaniem, organizacja wojsk, wysłaniem rozkazów, nie było to problemem, jego ciało i umysł w całości były pochłonięte pracą . Nocą jednak... Wszystkie demony, z którymi walczył, dopadały go. Z każdej strony, nieustannie... Szukał czegoś, co by go zajęło, uspokoiło.

Przeważnie był to alkohol. Grey Whisky stało się lekarstwem. Chwilowym i kapryśnym, ale zawsze. Nie pił do nieprzytomności, jedynie tyle, żeby lekki szum zagłuszył jego myśli i uczucia. W końcu był zbyt ważną osobą z Inkwizycji, zbyt wiele od niego zależało i na nim ciążyło.

Od czasu do czasu, w dni takie jak te, jego trucizną był seks. Seks w sensie aktu fizycznego bez udziału duszy czy głębszego uczucia. Satysfakcjonujący, owszem, nawet bardzo, po którym spał tak głęboko, że czasem koszmary nie przychodziły. Czasem..

Dlaczego akurat dziś?

Bo ona tak chciała.. Choć nie, ona tego potrzebowała... Mistrzyni Tajemnic była dziś bardzo niespokojna... 


	3. Chapter 3

Leliana zrobiła to, co nie zdarzało jej się nigdy - spóźniła się na zebranie. Nie powiedziała nic, bez słowa i unikając spojrzenia komukolwiek w oczy, podała zwinięty skrawek papieru Inkwizytorce.

Ta przyjęła go drżącymi dłońmi.

Wiedziała.

Lodowate szpony strachu zacisnęły się na jej sercu, paraliżując jej słowa, myśli, zdolność do uczynienia jakiegokolwiek gestu.

Spojrzała bezradnie na Słowika, Komandora i Dyplomatkę, szukając... Czegoś. Wyjaśnienia, to na pewno. Nadziei, przyzwolenia, oparcia... Czegokolwiek, byle wyprzeć tę nieznośna, złowróżbną ciszę i nasuwające się wnioski, te najbardziej nieproszone.

\- Elia, to jeszcze nic nie znaczy.. - zaczął Cullen, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Wysłaliśmy dwie grupy, Leliany naprzód i moich zwiadowców w roli zabezpieczenia, właśnie po to, żeby nic nie było w stanie ich zaskoczyć.

\- Moi agenci czasem opóźniają wysyłanie raportów, gdy uznają to za zbyt ryzykowne – dodała Szpiegmistrzyni uspokajającym głosem.

Herald milczała chwilę, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Mój klan był w niebezpieczeństwie, więc wysłaliśmy najszybsza grupę – zaczęła powoli, odetchnąwszy głęboko. - Po to, żeby natychmiast zareagować. Minął tydzień. I jedyne co mamy to pospiesznie napisany raport który więcej pozostawia pytań niż odpowiedzi. Kto to jest w w ogóle ten... jak mu tam? I po cholerę miałby wysyłać najemników na elfy, które zajmują się własnymi sprawami?! To nie ma sensu!

\- Elia, jeśli rzeczywiście Książę Antoine jest w to zamieszany, to pozwól że ja się tym zajmę droga dyplomatyczną – zaoferowała Josephine, zanurzając pióro w inkauście, jakby natychmiast chciała zająć się wysyłaniem oficjalnych listów. - Jak wszystko, co dotyczy "wyższych sfer", może to być dość delikatna sprawa i zalecam ostrożność. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wysuwanie fałszywych oskarżeń i, co niestety za tym idzie, stracenie sojuszników. A wierz mi, _Inkwizytorko, ż_ e jeden urażony ród może wiele zdziałać na naszą niekorzyść.

Elfka zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała po twarzach swoich doradców. Poczuła się urażona tym, jak Dyplomatka przypomniała o jej roli w organizacji, jakby ucierała nosa niesfornemu uczniakowi. Nie mogła zrozumieć jednego - dlaczego nie podzielali jej obaw? Dlaczego jej nie rozumieli? Czy obojętny im był los jej rodziny? Czy nie pojmowali, jak ważny jest klan dla dalijczyków?

Nieproszone myśli zalały jej świadomość. Czuła się oszukana, zdradzona przez tych, którym bezgranicznie ufała. Gdzieś wewnątrz niej zaczęła kiełkować wściekłość i pęcznieć z każdą milisekundą, z każdym słowem i spojrzeniem. Wydawało jej się, jakby w przestronnej komnacie zabrakło nagle powietrza, zaczęła szybciej oddychać a na policzkach pojawiły się niezdrowe wypieki.

\- Elia? Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała Leliana, patrząc na nią uważnie, z troską.

\- Klan Lavellan może w tym właśnie momencie być mordowany! – sapnęła elfka, dławiona przez furię i rozpacz. Gdzieś w głębi świadomości miała poczucie, że to co właśnie powiedziała jest prawdą. - To moja rodzina, jak mogę siedzieć z założonymi rękami?

\- A co z naszą obietnicą pomocy w Zaziemiu? Jesteś Herald, Elia... – powiedziała powoli Josie, jakby próbując uświadomić przyjaciółce ogrom odpowiedzialności, jaki niesie ze sobą ten tytuł.

\- Nigdy nie prosiłam o ten tytuł! - krzyknęła. - Ani o to. - Podniosła rękę naznaczoną Kotwicą.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Eliandir wiedziała, że zraniła swoich przyjaciół i jednocześnie rozczarowała ich jako doradców. Nie patrzyli na nią, nie wiedzieli jak się zachować w obliczu takiego wybuchu emocji, który był tak rzadkim widokiem u Inkwizytorki. Bardziej niż zwykle odczuła ciężar swojego stanowiska, niechęć do tej funkcji. Poczuła się jak więzień, nie lider. Jej życie nie należało już do niej.

Praktycznie wybiegła z sali. Nie mogła zwlekać już ani sekundy.

Nie kiedy umysł podsuwał jej coraz to straszniejsze obrazy martwych elfów. Miała nadzieję, że to po prostu paranoja, wynik oglądania śmierci na co dzień.. A może obawa, że powtórzy się to, co się stało w Haven. Tyle zniszczenia, tyle dobrych osób, tyle śmierci...

Pędem wpadła do głównej sali i skierowała się do swoich komnat. Napastliwe myśli tak bardzo nią zawładnęły, że nie zorientowała się nawet że ktoś ją próbuje dogonić. Dopiero gdy jakaś silna dłoń złapała ją za ramię tuż nad łokciem, zatrzymując wpół kroku, mało nie krzyknęła z zaskoczenia. Nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku tylko dlatego, że nie była w stanie... Jej gardło było tak zaciśnięte, jakby ktoś założył jej metalową obrożę, tylko o wiele za ciasną.

 _Oh, Mythal_ , ona się bała. Nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek owładnął nią taki strach. Przeraziło ją to, jakby już _wiedziała_ , co tam znajdzie...

Nie. To irracjonalne, nie mogła przecież wiedzieć... Prawda?

Chciała się wyrwać i zacząć biec przed siebie, jak zawsze robiła w puszczy. Biegła, czuła moc natury, chłód podłoża leśnego, wiatr, deszcz, dobrą i życiodajną energię.. Tęskniła za tym tak bardzo...

\- ...szysz mnie? Eliandir? Wszystko w porządku?

Automatycznie kiwnela głową, jak to miała w zwyczaju reagować na to pytanie.

Szare oczy, przeważnie zimne, poważne, smutne... Teraz pełne troski i... poczucia winy? I zaskoczenia... Jeszcze chyba nie widział przerażenia na twarzy elfki.

Cullen.

Przypatrywał się jej twarzy, jakby chcąc wyczytać jej reakcje.. Zupełnie jak Leliana.

\- Słuchaj, chcę jechać z tobą. To byli moi ludzie, moja odpowiedzialność. To ja zaoferowałem, że to sprawdzę, wysłałem najlepszych ludzi... Może nic się nie stało.. _Na pewno_ nic złego się nie stało ale mimo wszystko, chcę ci towarzyszyć.

\- I zostawić Skyhold bez dowódcy? Co z operacjami? Żołnierzami? Jesteś tu potrzebny i nie widzę nikogo, kto mógłby cię zastąpić. Poza tym... - zawahała się. - nic im nie jest. Nie może być. Jesteśmy elfami, nie jest łatwo nas wytropić jeśli sobie tego nie życzymy a równie ciężko zabić gdy jednak się komuś uda.

Wiedział, że jej nie przekona. Żadne argumenty nie mogły w tym momencie przekonać jej do zmiany zdania. Poza tym, był Komandorem Sił Zbrojnych Inkwizycji i ciążyły na nim obowiązki. Każdego dnia podejmował decyzje trudne, które mogły zadecydować o mniejszym lub większym powodzeniu organizacji.

Rozluźnił uścisk i, nie patrząc jej w oczy, kiwnął głową po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu czując, jak tytuł i odpowiedzialność go przytłaczają.

***

\- Czerwone lyrium?

Mieszkańcy miasta Wycome, najemnicy i arystokraci patrzyli na nią z niechęcią, z jaką patrzy się na końskie łajno na podeszwie.

Usłyszeli dziwaczny dźwięk, coś jakby.. Śmiech? Choć cichy i jednostajny, bezsprzecznie ktoś zanosił się śmiechem. Varric, Solas i Bull rozejrzeli się po twarzach najemników i stojących za nimi szlachetnie urodzonymi, szukając tego, kto był na tyle głupi by śmiać się z Inkwizycji.

W końcu dotarło do nich, że osobą tą była sama Herald. Ramiona i kostur, który trzymała wzdłuż smukłego, drobnego ciała, trzęsły się od niepowstrzymanego chichotu, w którym nie było jednak śladu wesołości. Raczej szaleństwo.

Varric spojrzał na elfke z niedowierzaniem, próbując dostrzec coś zabawnego w sytuacji. Cokolwiek. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że Inkwizytorka, która miała uratować świat, po prostu postradała zmysły. Rzeź na jej klanie... Na całej jej rodzinie... Nikt nie mógł tego przyjąć dobrze, nawet ona. A być może szczególnie ona? Żadna rasa na świecie nie ceniła tak mocno rodzinnych więzi jak elfy. Tym bardziej leśne.

Nagle umilkła, dźwięk rozproszył się w ciszy.. Wszyscy czekali, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

_Śmierć._

_Tyle śmierci._

_I będzie jej jeszcze więcej._

_Wszystkie demony pustki, Fen'Harel, patrzcie i podziwiajcie..._

\- Czerwone lyrium... - pokręciła gwałtownie głową, z ciasno spiętego warkocza umknęło kilka jasnych, prawie srebrnych kosmyków- nie sądziłam że to kiedyś powiem, ale cieszę się. NAPRAWDĘ cieszę się, że byliście na tyle głupi... - zachichotała krótko, trochę opętańczo, po czym spojrzała na morderców swojego klanu i powiedziała gardłowym głosem:

\- Teraz mogę was wszystkich zabić. _Ar tu na'din, shemlen._

Następne wydarzenia zamazują się w pamięci wszystkich, którzy w nich uczestniczyli... I przeżyli. Ludzki umysł zapamiętuje przede wszystkim zapachy. Do końca życia będą więc pamiętali ten ohydny, napastliwy smród usmażonego, ludzkiego mięsa, który sprawił, że żołądki skręciły się w konwulsjach a oczy zaszły łzami.

W drugiej kolejności umysł zapamiętuje dźwięki. Krzyki, nieludzkie wręcz wycie, płacz i szczęk oręża.. I coś, co jakby zupełnie nie pasowało do otaczającego ich zniszczenia i chaosu - kobiecy, melodyjny głos, metodycznie i bez ustanku skandujący zaklęcia.

_Ma Emma haren._

Kostur zawirował nad głową elfki, by za chwilę z hukiem uderzyć o kamień wybrukowanego placu, na którym się znajdowali.

Vir Adahlen, _razem jesteśmy silniejsi niż w pojedynkę._

_A oni jej to odebrali!_

Oszalała z wściekłości, smutku i chęci zemsty, wyrzuciła obie ręce w górę i, naginając prawa natury do własnej woli, przywołała burzę, tak gwałtowna i wściekła, jak ona sama. Jej ciało nieopanowanie drżało, przeciążone tak wielką i nagłą manifestacją magii.

_Mythal i wszyscy Pradawni, obudźcie się, dokonajcie zemsty za swoje dzieci lasu._

_Dajcie mi siłę!_

_Edgar'nanie, oddaje się w twoje ręce!_

W przeciągu kilku uderzeń serca, nastał mrok przeładowany energia elektryczną, która sprawiła że każdy włos na ciele podnosił się. Magia była wszędzie, kierowała każdą błyskawica i każdym podmuchem wiatru. Pioruny uderzały raz za razem, huk gromów ogłuszał a wiatr szarpał włosami i szatami.

Eliandir czuła, jak magia boleśnie ją przepełnia, jak jej ciało nie radzi sobie z takim otworzeniem się na moc. Zawsze magia była delilatnym strumieniem, który przepływał przez Herald jak delikatny strumień, teraz jednak stał się rwącą rzeką, która niszczyła wszystko po drodze. Z nosa Herald pociekła krew. Nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi.

_Za mało._

_Wciąż za mało!_

_Niech znikną z powierzchni ziemi, niech cierpią tak jak ja teraz cierpię._

_***_

Bull rechotał głośno, tarasując sobie drogę toporem między najemnikami i rozpłatując ich jeden za drugim. Był bestią, stworzoną do zabijania. Chaos i śmierć dookoła wprawiły go w szał bitewny prawie od razu. Jego ostatnia, racjonalna myślą było to, że Eliandir mogła by być czasem niezłą qnari... Oraz to, kto ją powstrzyma.

Na pewno nie on..

***

Varric wiele widział w swoim życiu. Również to, jak upadają bohaterowie. Oraz to, jak destrukcyjne może być szaleństwo i zemsta. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. A jedyną osobą, która może powstrzymać maga jest inny mag. Lub templariusz, którego niestety nie mieli pod ręką.

\- Solas! - ryknął w stronę elfa, próbując przebić się przez panujący wokół gwar. Ten jednak nie zareagował. Podbiegł do niego sądząc, że mężczyzna jest zbyt skupiony na utrzymywaniu tarcz ochronnych na nich oraz na niewinnych mieszkańcach miasta. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się, by przeszyć bełtem najemnika lub na wpół oszalałego przedstawiciela klasy wyższej, zmienionego przez czerwone lyrium.

Mylił się.

Błękitne, elfie oczy wpatrzone były w Herald, a dokładnie w to, co teraz się działo. Był zafascynowany bardziej, niż przestraszony, a to sprawiło, że łotrzykowi zmroziło krew w żyłach. Bał się spojrzeć w bok, na elfkę, która rozpętała wokół to piekło, ponieważ już w tym momencie wiedział, że będzie tego żałował.

Jednak niepewność jest czymś, przed czym każdy, bez wyjątku, się broni. Dlatego krasnolud spojrzał na Eliandir... I w tym momencie zaczął się modlić do wszystkich bogów, jakich znał. Tak na wszelki wypadek.  


	4. Chapter 4

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robi ani skąd wiedziała, że w ogóle MOŻE to zrobić.

Otworzyć drzwi do Pustki. Rozerwać Zasłonę, nie pozwalając jednocześnie demonom przeniknąć do świata żywych.

Nie spodziewała się tego, co się działo później - z tymi, którzy znaleźli się w pobliżu szczeliny.

Na coś takiego nie można się po prostu przygotować.

Jej naznaczona dłoń pulsowała jaskrawym światłem. Bolało tak, jakby coś bardzo gęstego przepływało jej przez żyły i miało rozerwać jej dłoń od środka i wylać się na zewnątrz .

Nie walczyła z tym.

Po prostu wyrzuciła dłoń przed siebie. Dokładnie tak, jak czyniła to tak wiele razy przy zamykaniu szczelin. Światło zogniskowało się i jednym, krótkim promieniem rozerwało powietrze i rzeczywistość, w której żyli. Harald zachłysnęła się powietrzem, jej ciało przepełnione było niewytłumaczalną mocą, znajomą i obcą zarazem, wypełniającą ją od czubków palców u stóp po wyciągnięte przed siebie dłonie. Wrażenie było tak namacalne, tak... niesamowite, że Eliandir wypuściła kostur z drugiej ręki i złapała się za nadgarstek. Bolało. Tak bardzo bolało, a jednak nie potrafiła się temu przeciwstawić. Patrzyła na swoje żyły, na dłoń pulsującą zielonym światłem, spodziewając się że w każdej chwili skóra pęknie i zobaczy gęsty, zielony płyn wylewający się na zewnątrz.

Zielona nic pękła a magini poczuła, jakby odebrało jej całą energię. Nie wiedziała, kiedy upadła. Po prostu nagle kolana zetknęły się boleśnie z ziemią.

Z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak szczelina rozwiera się i tworzy wokół siebie szmaragdowy, oślepiający wir, jak wciąga osoby, które miały nieszczęście stać w jej zasięgu. Jak porywa ich w swoje bezlitosne, głodne szpony, wydłuża i deformuje ich ciała... I w końcu dematerializuje je, by pochłonąć ten skrawek człowieczeństwa, jaki z nich pozostał.

Krzyczeli tylko przez chwilę.

Dłużej krzyczała ona. I szczelina również wydawała z siebie coś na kształt pulsującego wrzasku, który rozdzierał umysły.

_Co ona zrobiła?_

Z najwyższym wysiłkiem podniosła się z ziemi. Spróbowała pobrać energię z otaczającej ją natury... I nie mogła. Natura umarła dookoła, poddając się jej szaleństwu. Nie było już nic. Zupełnie nic. _Z a m o r d o w a ł a_ to, co było największą świętością, co dawało życie i moc wszystkim istotom.

Oczy Herald wypełniły łzy.

Musiała jednak zamknąć szczelinę i to natychmiast. Tym bardziej że pokryty posoka Bull, niepomny na to, co się dzieje dookoła, zbliżał się do niej, na spotkanie ze śmiercią.

Przez chwilę zamknęła się na otaczający ją świat i wpadła w coś w rodzaju transu medytacyjnego. Zbierała te drobiny energii życiowej z wnętrza swojego ciała, z jego naturalnego rytmu, funkcji życiowych. Było to bardzo ryzykowne.. Właściwie skutki uboczne były pewne, być może nawet przyjdzie jej zapłacić najwyższa cenę.

Ale przecież wszystko ją ma.

Zabiła naturę w tym mieście, sprawiedliwe będę jeśli sama umrze, czyż nie?

***

Burza ucichła.

Gdyby nie napastliwy odór krwi, dałoby się wyczuć w powietrzu tę niepowtarzalną świeżość, zupełnie jakby sama natura odetchnęła z ulgi i zadowolenia.

Gdyby była w domu, widziałaby zwierzęta wychodzące nieśmiało ze swoich kryjówek, kwiaty otwierające się znów na promienie słoneczne.

Las tętnił by życiem.

Ale nie była w domu.

Ona już go po prostu nie miała.

Rozpadała się na kawałki.

Po kolei. Powoli.

I wiedziała że tak trzeba. Że jest im to winna.

Nie wiedziała, kiedy znów upadła. Pamiętała,że z najwyższym wysiłkiem podniosła się i, uwalniając tę resztkę energii, która posiadała, zaczęła zamykać szczelinę. Wyczuła zmianę, jednak jej zmęczony umysł zatracił zdolność analizowania rzeczywistości. Tylko jedno się liczyło - zamknąć to cholerstwo za wszelką cenę.

Najpierw posłuszeństwa odmówiły kolana. Po prostu nagle nie miały siły utrzymać całego ciała. Wtedy właśnie upadła. Nić łącząca ją ze Szczelina nie pękła jednak tym razem.

Sama Szczelina, jakby wyczuwając słabość Inkwizytorki, broniła się, jeszcze intensywniej pulsowała, wyrzucała z siebie coś, co przypominało skrystalizowane,szmaragdowe światło, by za chwilę z trzaskiem wciągnąć je z powrotem.

 _Zamknij się w końcu.._. - zaczęła Eliandir, lecz zorientowała się, że nie może mówić. Nie potrafi, po prostu jej struny głosowe przestały funkcjonować. Drugi fragment.

Nie wystarczyło.

Po kolei jej ciało poddawało się, oddając energię potrzebną do zamknięcia szczeliny.

Ogarnęła ją ciemność. Opadła na nią delikatnie, jak welwet. Eliandir spodziewała się tego, więc przyjęła ją jak starą przyjaciółkę.

Kolejny kawałek.

Za mało, wciąż za mało.

_Serce._

Największe źródło energii życiowej, biło jak oszalałe. Jakby chciało przebić się przez żebra w rozpaczliwej próbie ucieczki.

Jakby wiedziało, co ją czeka.

Ostatni fragment, który mogła oddać.

_Na Mythal, niech to się już skończy._

Nie docierało do niej już nic, oprócz dwóch rzeczy. Pierwszą było skupienie całej woli,by nie przerwać połączenia z Zasłona. Drugą było bicie swojego serca, które stawało się coraz wolniejsze. Zamknęła niewidzące oczy i z największym wysiłkiem podjęła ostatnią próbę. Szczelina jakby zawyła głośniej. Herald zacisnęła pięść, łapiąc za szmaragdowy promień i szarpnęła z całej siły, jaka jej została.

To był koniec.

Mogła się poddać.. I rozpaść na kawałki, które już nigdy nie będą całością.

Nie upadła, wciąż klęczała.

Nie wiedziała kiedy i dlaczego, ale dopiero teraz jak przez mgłę dotarło do niej, że ktoś ją trzyma za nadgarstek i bark, podtrzymując ciało w pozycji pionowej. Powinno boleć..

Ale było jej już wszystko jedno.

***

Bull zamrugał kilka razy, jakby budząc się z długiego i bardzo realnego snu. Szeroka pierś wznosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, mięśnie i płuca paliły a z wielu mniejszych ran na ciele sączyła się krew. Adrenalina rozpierzchła się, pozostawiając go w stanie chwilowej słabości. Tylko chwilowej i dla postronnych niewidocznej.

Szał minął. Rozum wrócił do rejestrowania i analizowania otoczenia.

Iron Bull brał udział w niezliczonych walkach... Właściwie był to jego żywioł, jego sposób na życie i rzadko kiedy widok pola bitwy, nawet usianego trupami, robił na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

Ale nie tym razem.

Dziedziniec owszem, pokrywały zwłoki - przebite bełtami, rozpłatane mieczem, zwęglone w całości lub ich zamrożone kawałki...

 _Nienawidzę magii_ \- pomyślał na widok tych ostatnich.

Kamień pod jego butami był szkarłatny i śliski, krew już zaczęła spływać rynsztokami..

Pośrodku tego wszystkiego jednak, był krąg...niczego. Żadnych trupów, krwi, broni, kawałków zbroi...nic, jakby w tym właśnie kręgu o średnicy dziesięciu kroków , nie się nie wydarzyło.

Poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz i zakodował sobie, żeby przypadkiem się do tego nie zbliżać.

 _Jak ja nienawidzę pieprzonej magii... -_ powtórzył w duchu. Walcząc u boku Herald, często sobie o tym przypominał.

Poszukał wzrokiem żywych.

Tuż obok dziwnego kręgu zauważył Solasa, klęczącego obok ciała nieruchomej elfki...

Zaklął głośno i ruszył w ich stronę,omijając szerokim łukiem anomalię pola bitwy. Obok maga stał Varric, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. przeskakiwał wzrokiem między jedną a drugą postacią, obdarzając zmartwionym spojrzeniem Inkwizytorkę oraz uważniejszym, wręcz podejrzliwym Solasa.

Herald leżała bez ruchu, ze wzrokiem wbitym gdzieś w dal Przerażająco nieobecnym, obojętnym. Nie rejestrowała nic. Zupełnie nic.

\- Solas... -zaczął Varric i zawahał się, bojąc się zadać pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na usta.

\- Żyje - mruknął elf, nie przerywając wspomagania ciała elfki za pomocą magii. - Tyle że... Jej ciało prawie całkiem przestało funkcjonować... Nie słyszy, nie widzi, nie czuje... Tylko podtrzymuje funkcję życiowe.

\- Ale wyjdzie z tego? Przecież nie umarła!

Solas nie odpowiedział od razu. Spojrzał na ciało smutnym, znużonym wzrokiem.

Nie wyczuwam magii - Zawahał się. - Nie wyczuwam... Nic.


	5. Chapter 5

Przyleciał drugi kruk.

Pióra miał całe nastroszone, ubłocone, brakowało lotek na czarnych skrzydłach.

Przebył długą drogę, widać wysłano go jakiś czas temu, lecz napotkał po drodze przeszkody.

Właśnie dlatego Leliana uznała kruki za najbardziej odpowiednie dla Inkwizycji - były silne, potrafiły znieść bardzo wiele, a i tak prędzej czy później dotrzeć na miejsce. Wieści, które przynosiły były zbyt cenne, niektóre decydowały o losach całych rodów, miast, nawet królestw.

Odwiązała sfatygowany rulonik pergaminu od okaleczonej nóżki ptaszyska, które zakrakało głośno, domagając się ziarna i odpoczynku. Pogłaskała wiernego posłańca i rozwinęła notatkę.

Na Stwórcę! - szepnęła.

Ptak patrzył na nią wyczekująco, przekręcając główkę na bok. Jakby próbował zrozumieć.

***

\- Nad czym tu debatować? Wyślijmy ludzi natychmiast!

Szpiegmistrzyni nie drgnęła. Wiedziała że tak będzie. Cullen nie tylko w łóżku był coraz bardziej... niespokojny. Wręcz gwałtowny.

\- Już to zrobiłam.

Blondyn jedną ręką oparł się o stół taktyczny, drugą ścisnął nasadę nosa, spuścił głowę, przymknął oczy i pokręcił głową, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. I przemęczony do granicy wytrzymałości... Nie tylko tej fizycznej.

\- A poza tym...

\- Leliano - przerwał jej szorstko. Ostatnio wchodziło mu to w nawyk. Jego głos był niski i mógłby uchodzić za spokojny, gdyby nie to, że Komendant cedził słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie chodzi mi o kilku szpiegów. Książę ma za sobą najemników i nobilitów, uzależnionych od czerwonego lyrium! A my właśnie wprowadziliśmy im cały klan dalijskich elfów w obręby murów. Jak myślisz, jak długo powalczą zamknięci na nieznanym terenie, będąc w mniejszości?

\- Możemy nie zdążyć - zauważyła Josephine, silnie zaciągając antivańskim akcentem. - Mamy sojuszników o dzień marszu od Wycome. Oni szybciej są w stanie zareagować. Nasze siły potrzebne są w Zaziemiu, by obronić ludność przed bandytami i demonami, zanim Herald tam się uda. Pojawia się kolejna szczelina, Inkwizycja nie może tego zignorować.

Leliana spojrzała na dyplomatkę. Swoją przyjaciółkę. Kobieta szczerze wierzyła w ich liderkę, w to, że pojedyncza elfka może naprawić tak wiele... I być może byłaby to prawda, elfka nie raz już pokazała, że potrafi zrobić użytek nie tylko ze swojej magii, ale i woli przetrwania. Gdyby nie to, że już jej z nimi nie było... Prawdopodobnie.

Leliana żywiła ponurą nadzieję, że ci, którzy byli tego przyczyną, zapłacili z to.

Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowała członków Rady, spierających się o to, jak pomóc Inkwizytorce. Wykorzystała tę chwilę, by zebrać się na odwagę, ubrać w słowa to, co miała do wyjawienia. Wiedziała bowiem, że było już za późno.

I że zawiedli. Wszyscy.

Uratowali tyle istnień. Dlaczego ich nie potrafili? Dlaczego akurat teraz podjęli złą decyzję? Dlaczego nie sprawdzili dokładniej wszystkiego, zanim postanowili otworzyć bramy Wycome dla klanu Lavellan?

\- Przestańcie - ucięła w końcu dyskusję pozostałej dwójki. Potarła czoło, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, jak rzadko pozwalała sobie na jakiekolwiek gesty zdradzające emocje,szczególnie niepokój. - Po prostu... przestańcie. I posłuchajcie mnie teraz uważnie. - Spojrzała wymownie na Cullena, przekazując mu niewerbalne ostrzeżenie, że przerwanie jej tym razem będzie igraniem ze śmiercią. - To była tylko część wieści sprzed kilku dni. Kruk miał problem z dotarciem do nas. Najnowsze wieści jednak...

Wręcz czuła ich spojrzenia. Fizycznie je czuła, jakby ją paliły. Szare tęczówki żołnierza i czekoladowe dyplomatki.

Podświadomie już wiedzieli, co musi im powiedzieć. I bali się tego. Wręcz prosili ją o to, aby przekazała im inne wieści. Dobre. Tak dla odmiany.

Przedłużanie nie miało sensu. I było okrutne.

Wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Wycome padło. Książę, arystokraci, ich najemnicy... Elfy. Wszyscy.

Cullen otworzył usta... I zamknął je.

Co można było powiedzieć?

Jakie słowa miały jakikolwiek sens w obliczu takiej tragedii?

Wszyscy obecni zdawali sobie sprawę, jak wiele dla dalijczyków znaczył klan, a Lavellan nie różnił się wcale pod tym względem. Dla Eliandir byli rodziną, jedynymi osobami, jakie znała przez większość życia, stanowili dla niej definicję spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Byli opoką i motywacją do działania. Chciała ich chronić przed złem, jakie zawisło nad światem. Trudno było nie zauważyć, jak czasem patrzyła w dal, z oczami przepełnionymi zmęczeniem i tęsknotą, jak nieswojo się czuła w przestronnych, zimnych komnatach twierdzy.

A teraz, w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, cała jej rodzina została wyrżnięta w pień.

Elia została sama na świecie... nie licząc rozpaczy, której się poddała.

\- Inkwizytorka? - zapytała Josie łamiącym się głosem. Objęła się ramionami, jakby nagle zrobiło jej się zimno.

\- Wymierzyła sprawiedliwość. I zapłaciła za to wysoką cenę.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Jednak jakoś nie przyszło nikomu do głowy, żeby uświadomić nieproszonemu gościowi, że posiedzenia Rady są zamknięte.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło - powiedział już w progu przybysz. - I nie, nie chcę słyszeć kłamstw. Miałem ich już dość w rodzinnym domu! I nie, nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki nie usłyszę prawdy. Walczę za sprawę, za Inkwizycję, krwawiłem, mokłem i marzłem wraz z Eli, mam prawo wiedzieć co się dzieje!

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że... - zaczęła Josie szybko się opanowując, a nawet przywołując na twarz słaby uśmiech. W końcu była doskonałą dyplomatka.

\- Fasta vass! Potrafię też rozpoznać, gdy ktoś mi wciska gówno, droga dyplomatko. - Zawahał się przez chwilę, jakby porażony swoim ordynarnym słownikiem. - To raz. Dwa, gdyby nic nie było na rzeczy, już byście mnie wyrzucili za drzwi.

Tevinterczyk wyglądał mniej szykownie niż zawsze, w zasadzie dla Doradców był to chyba pierwszy raz, gdy widzieli go z włosami w lekkim nieładzie, lekko niesymetrycznie ułożonymi wąsikami i bez charakterystycznych, przydługich rękawic. Szata też leżała jakby inaczej, odsłaniając więcej złocisto - brązowej skóry niż zwykle...

\- Cole? - zapytała Leliana, natomiast Cullen skrzywił się nieładnie, podejrzliwie mrużąc szare oczy. Nie darzył sympatią ani Doriana, ani dziwnego chłopaka, którego twarz skrywał w cieniu kapelusz z ogromnym rondem.... Ba, temu drugiemu nie ufał nawet tak, jak innym - w ograniczonym stopniu.

Tevinterczyk nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał.

\- Słuchajcie... - Mag rozłożył pojednawczo rozłożył ręce, był już spokojniejszy. - Martwię się o nią tak samo jak wy, wiem też, że coś się stało. Coś bardzo złego... To nie w porządku trzymać to dla siebie. Mam prawo wiedzieć!

Doradcy wymienili szybkie spojrzenia. Już wiele razem przeszli, często nie potrzebowali nawet słów by się porozumieć. Poza tym.. Cullen i Josie nie chcieli już trwać w niepewności.

\- Inkwizytorka rozpętała piekło w Wycome. Ale coś poszło nie tak... Nagle, pośrodku burzy, otworzyła się Szczelina. Tutaj raport jest niejasny. Nie wiadomo, jakim sposobem. W każdym razie - Szpiegmistrzyni musiała odchrząknąć, miała wrażenie że w gardle ma pustynię, a każde słowo stanowiło garść suchego piasku, którą miała przełknąć. - Inkwizytorka.. Nie jest pewne, czy przeżyje.

Nic więcej dla nich nie miała.

Żadnych słów, które mogłyby dać nadzieję.

Nic.

Znów byli bezsilni.

Ciężkie milczenie przygniotło ich całym swym ciężarem i uniemożliwiło jakiekolwiek działanie.

Josie zbladła i ogólnie wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę zwrócić cały posiłek. Dorian, który zwykle dbał o kulturę słowa, właśnie był w trakcie wypowiadania wiązanki tevinterskich przekleństw. Cullen złapał się za mostek nosa między oczami, oparł jedną dłonią o wielki stół narad... i nagle gwałtownym, zamaszystym ruchem zrzucił z niego wszystko: figury, sztylety, notatki... Wszystko co znajdowało się na przytwierdzonej do niego mapie.

\- Na wszystkie popieprzone demony Pustki! - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby i wyszedł z sali, nawet nie oglądając się na pozostałych.

Wszystko się sypało.

Jeśli Herald nie przeżyje... To był koniec. Wszystko o co walczyli, co osiągnęli...

Dopiero teraz dotarło do Leliany, że losy świata zależały od jednej osoby. Którą mogli stracić.

***

Pierwszym widokiem po przebudzeniu były korony drzew na tle idealnie błękitnego nieba. Pierwszym zapachem mieszanina poszycia leśnego, żywicy i wilgoci, zaś pierwszym dźwiękiem symfonia szumu liści, śpiewu ptaków i porykiwania jelenia, dobiegającego gdzieś z oddali i odbijającego się echem od pni drzew.

Dom. Słowo tak krótkie i proste, a zarazem tak silne i uniwersalne. Niezależnie od rasy, płci, stylu życia, każdy prędzej czy później do niego tęskni. Szczególnie w chwilach, gdy świat przygniata swoim ciężarem,gdy czują, że wszystko ich przerasta.

Eliandir, leżąc na miękkim mchu, chłonęła otoczenie łapczywie, wszystkimi zmysłami. Znów czuła się prawdziwą Lavellan i była dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna być. Nie w zimnych murach twierdzy, ukryta za maską Inkwizytorki.Tam była obca. I czuła się obco, niezależnie od tego, jak uprzejmi byli dla niej ludzie, jakim szacunkiem ją darzyli. Wszystko to bowiem podszyte było koniecznością lub strachem. Dla większości członków Inkwizycji czy jej sojuszników, pozostała i zawsze pozostanie dalijką, elfką z lasu, półdziką i wierzącą w fałszywych, bo im nieznanych bogów. Pierwsze na co patrzyli, były jej spiczaste uszy lub vallaslin biegnący subtelnymi liniami od kości policzkowych do brody.

Kobieta z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała już dla niej znaczenia. Była w domu. Nagle perspektywa powrotu do Inkwizycji i ogólnie - życia - stała się niesamowicie odpychająca. Tu - spokój, piękno, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, tam - walka, nieufne spojrzenia, brzemię odpowiedzialności, któremu nie mogła podołać.

Trzask gałęzi sprawił, że w jednej sekundzie poderwała się na równe nogi, stając w gotowości na zbliżające się zagrożenie. Jednak spośród drzew wyszła wysoka elfka, której faliste włosy przyprószone były upływającym czasem. Jej oczy były odcieniem najczystszego błękitu, pełne mądrości i rozjaśnione dobrocią. Nie mogło to być realne, Eliandir widziała przecież pokiereszowane ciało przewodniczki wraz z innymi ciałami Lavellan, a jednak jej purpurowe oczy zaś wypełniły się łzami radości.

\- Aneth Ara - Podbiegła do starszej elfki, która objęła ją ramionami w matczynym uścisku. - Ir abelas, to m-moja wina... - Przejmujące łkanie wstrząsnęło całym drobnym ciałem.

\- Szszsz... Da'len - dużo wyższa kobieta jedną ręką powoli gładziła długie jasne włosy Eli. - To nie twoja wina, nie mogłaś wiedzieć. Idź naprzód, nie pozwól, by przeszłość cię zniszczyła.Mala suledin nadas. Musisz trwać dalej, twoje przeznaczenie jeszcze się nie wypełniło.

\- Nie - łkała Eliandir. - Nie dam rady, zabłądziłam...

\- Banal nadas. Ma Falon... musisz wrócić..

-Nie...

Starsza elfka odsunęła się nieznacznie, położyła obie dłonie na policzkach Eli i głęboko, z uporem spojrzała jej w oczy.

\- Czekają na Ciebie - powiedziała nagląco, z mocą. Eli chciała pokręcić głową, ale dłonie Opiekunki jej to uniemożliwiały. Zamiast tego zamknęła piekące oczy. - Dopełnij swoje przeznaczenie... Dareth shiral - Jej słowa długo odbijały się echem w świadomości. Nawet wtedy, gdy Pierwsza poczuła, że dotyk czyjegoś ciała i ciepło powoli znika, a także gdy w końcu odważyła się otworzyć załzawione oczy.

Naprzeciwko niej, w odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków stał największy wilk, jakiego w życiu widziała. Jego sierść koloru atramentu, oczy jak rozżarzone węgle i wyszczerzone kły sprawiały, że żołądek skręcił się z przerażenia i mimowolnie chciała postąpić kilka kroków w tył... lecz jej stopa nie natrafiła na twardy grunt. Ledwie zdołała odzyskać równowagę. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię... I nie zobaczyła nic. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą był las, ziała pustka, nie krater, nie rozpadlina... Pustka. Na dole przepełniona czernią, która zdawała się mieć fizyczna formę, jak smoła. Powyżej unosiła się mgła, szara i gęsta, nie przepuszczająca promieni słonecznych. Ogarnęła ją jeszcze większą groza, instynkt samozachowawczy kazał jej postąpić kilka kroków w przód, jak najdalej od nieznanego. Wilk wydawał się mniejszym zagrożeniem... jednak tylko trochę. Tyle, że gdy Eli odwróciła się w jego stronę, zdążyła tylko uchwycić blask śnieżnobiałych zębisk, zanim ogromne cielsko z impetem wpadło na nią i poczuła przeraźliwy ból, gdy bestia rozszarpywała jej szyję.

Nie mogła oddychać. Umierała.

I spadała.

To jednak nie był dom... - zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, zanim wszystko się skończyło.

***

Weszła bez pukania i niepostrzeżenie. Jak zwykle zresztą. Była w tym niezrównana.

Siedział za wielkim, zapalonym papierami, drewnianym biurkiem, rozparty na fotelu, z nogami opartymi na blacie. W samej koszuli i luźnych, materiałowych spodniach, nie wyglądał jak zawsze poważny Komendant, tylko jak zwykły mężczyzna.

Uzależniony.

\- Nie dziś, Leliano. Po prostu... Nie dziś. - mruknął, nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie przestał wpatrywać się w małą fiolkę lyrium. Otwartą.

Podeszła do niego niespiesznie.

\- Nie, Cullen... - Postawiła przed nim butelkę ulubionego trunku. - Dziś żadne z nas nie powinno być samo.

Popatrzył na nią. Długo. Intensywnie.

Stwórco, jak ludzie się zmieniają. Od czasu Bohaterki Fereldenu, gdy po raz pierwszy ją widział.. Była zupełnie inna, jej oczy nie były takie jak teraz. Takie chłodne z wiecznie kryjącym się w nich smutkiem.

Uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust, choć wyglądało to bardziej jak grymas.

\- Jak zwykle masz rację, Lely...

Wstał, chcąc iść po szklanki. Zatrzymała go jednak, kładąc mu rękę na szerokiej piersi.

\- Wyjdzie z tego.

Tylko przy nim okazywała, jak bardzo się martwiła. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, w końcu miała Josie. Może dlatego, że on również tylko przy niej odkrywał swoje słabości.

Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

W końcu oboje tego potrzebowali.

Drogi wyjścia od tego wszystkiego. Choćby na chwilę.

\- Oczywiście. Jak zawsze - stwierdził tak pewnym głosem, na jaki go było stać. Chciał przekonać również siebie.

\- Weź te szklanki i chodźmy do łóżka. - Słowik odwróciła się od niego i poszła w kierunku sypialni.

Odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi, nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie brał lyrium, za to uzależnił się od whisky i... Tego. Ale nie wszystko na raz. Wkrótce nie będzie potrzebował żadnej z tych rzeczy. A te dwie ostatnie były łatwiejsze do rzucenia.

Zapanuje nad swoim życiem.

Chociaż gdy... Jeśli Herald nie przeżyje, to wszystko nie będzie miało już żadnego znaczenia...

Rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie na buteleczkę błękitnego płynu.

Niech to szlag.

Idąc w stronę łóżka, mijał kolejne części garderoby Leliany. Czekała na niego całkiem naga. Jego ciało nie potrzebowało dużo czasu, by zareagować.

To będzie długa noc.

I gwałtowna.

Ale kiedyś nie będzie tego więcej potrzebował...


	6. Chapter 6

\- Och, Komendant Sił Zbrojnych Inkwizycji zaszczycił mnie swoją obecnością. Czym tevinterczyk zasłużył sobie...

\- Dorian - rzucił Cullen z groźbą w głosie.

Wymuszony uśmiech zszedł z ust maga równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Już chciał zakręcić wąsik na palec, jednak zreflektował się i gestem zaprosił mężczyznę, żeby usiadł w jednym z zawalonych książkami foteli. Żołnierz zdjął z niego woluminy i ostrożnie odłożył na stojący obok stolik. Usiadł na samym brzegu, wyprostowany, opierając dłonie o kolana, najwyraźniej czując się nieswojo. Rzucił szybkie, nieufne spojrzenie w stronę opartego o ścianę kostura, zakończonego ludzką czaszką. Oprócz chwilowego grymasu, Tevinterczyk nie mógł nie zauważyć zmęczenia znamionującego każdy ruch Komendanta. I cieni pod oczami.

\- Chodzi o Eli - stwierdził wprost.

Żołnierz przez chwilę intensywnie patrzył na mężczyznę, jakby zastanawiając się czy dobrze zrobił, przychodząc do niego. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą prawie wcale, byli od siebie różni pod każdym właściwie względem i jedyne, co ich łączyło, to Inkwizycja. Zdecydowanie nie byli przyjaciółmi.

\- Wiesz, próbuję zrozumieć - zaczął w końcu powoli, ostrożnie. - Byłem templariuszem, wiem całkiem sporo o magach. Ale... Ta pieprzona Szczelina... - Przeczesał palcami jasne, lekko potargane włosy w nerwowym geście. - Co tam mogło się wydarzyć?

Dorian nie lubił niewiedzy. Odkąd dwa dni temu wpadł do sali narad, próbował znaleźć informacje, które pozwoliłyby zrozumieć, przygotować się na każdą ewentualność... Albo na najgorsze.

Nic.

Nie znalazł absolutnie nic.

Usiadł naprzeciw byłego templariusza i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w okno, bezwiednie zakręcając na palec swój charakterystyczny wąsik. Promienie słoneczne przedzierały się przez wąską szybę i padały na oczy maga, uwydatniając złociste refleksy w jasnobrązowych tęczówkach.

\- Szczerze? Nie wiem... - powiedział w końcu w zamyśleniu, nie przerywając czynności. - Znamię to zagadka. Jeśli Lavellan rozerwała Zasłonę PO TYM jak rozpętała piekło i o mało co nie wybiła połowy miasta...

\- Myślisz, że to była ona? Otworzyła szczelinę?

W końcu spojrzał na byłego templariusza.

\- A czemu by nie? Skoro może je zamykać, to niewykluczone, że otwierać także. Jakby o tym pomyśleć... Teraz wydaje się to dość oczywiste, czyż nie? Tylko to wymagałoby zapewne ogromnej ilości mocy i skupienia... - Nagle otworzył szeroko oczy. – No oczywiście! Eli pobiera moc z natury, z sił życiowych, energii pierwotnej...

\- W końcu jest dalijską elfką... Ale raporty mówią, że wszystko dookoła umarło, więc coś musiało się wydarzyć. Ona nigdy nie naraziłaby natury.

\- Nie tylko naraziła naturę, ale posunęła się jeszcze dalej... Skoro moc z natury dookoła nie wystarczyła, musiała znaleźć inne źródło...

Nie dokończył, zrozumienie przyszło zbyt nagle i niosło ze sobą zbyt straszliwe konsekwencje. Zapadła chwila ciszy, w której obaj mężczyźni oswajali się z grozą tego co zawisło nad całą Inkwizycją... i całym światem.

\- Niech to plaga pochłonie! – jęknął Cullen, na chwilę chowając twarz w dłoniach. Mimo płytowej zbroi, którą nosił, i zarzuconego na ramiona futra wydawało się, jakby postawny mężczyzna zapadł się w sobie. - Przeżyje? Jak myślisz?

Dorian przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się gościowi. Zawsze uważał go za służbistę, surowego dowódcę, który nie wybacza błędów. Widział, jak trenował z rekrutami i starszymi żołnierzami. Z surowym wyrazem twarzy wytykał im każdy błąd, nie szczędził czasu i niejednokrotnie ostrych słów na ich treningi. A oni nigdy się nie skarżyli. Do tej pory mag myślał, że nie mieli śmiałości, wręcz bali się go... A może to był respekt? Może on rzeczywiście dbał o żołnierzy, którzy nie stanowili dla niego jedynie środka do zwycięstwa. Może szkolił ich tak intensywnie, bo dbał o ich życie?

Tak samo, jak dbał o życie Eliandir. Nie dlatego, że była Herald, wybranką Stwórcy, ale dlatego, że mu najzwyczajniej w świecie zależało?

Wniosek ten zaskoczył samego Doriana, rzucił całkiem inne światło na siedzącą przed nim osobę.

\- Ma o co walczyć – odpowiedział. – I jest uparta jak jej dziki wierzchowiec. To dopiero podła bestia! Ostatnio chciał mi odgryźć rękę, jak chciałem z dobroci serca mu dać jabłko! - Teatralne chwycił się za przód szaty w dramatycznym geście.

Cullen zaśmiał się, wprawiając Doriana w osłupienie. Cicho i krótko, ale szczerze. Wstał i skierował jakby odrobinę lżejsze kroki ku schodom. Mijając maga, zatrzymał się.

\- Nie jesteś taki zły... Jak na tevinterczyka. – W jego zmęczonych oczach czaił się uśmiech. – Dziękuję... za wszystko.

\- Z ciebie też nie najgorszy towarzysz, Komendancie... Szkoda że poznaliśmy się w takich okolicznościach, inaczej moglibyśmy się bliżej, hm, poznać.

Wyraz lekkiego zdziwienia żołnierza sprawił, że Dorian uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, po czym odwrócił na pięcie i wrócił do szukania ksiąg o magii pierwotnej. Jednocześnie myślał o tym, jak bardzo pozory potrafią mylić.

***

Nastroje panujące w Podniebnej Twierdzy zmieniły się równie szybko, jak potrafi zmienić się pogoda w wysokich górach. Wieść o niepewnym stanie Inkwizytorki, mimo usilnych prób zatajenia prawdy, nadeszła nie wiadomo skąd i rozeszła się lotem błyskawicy. Morale spadły, ludzie zaczęli z niepokojem spoglądać na najwyższą wieżę Twierdzy, gdzie znajdowała się komnata Inkwizytorki Lavellan, jakby mając nadzieję, że w końcu się pojawi, cała i zdrowa. To, co nieznane, budzi strach, a już zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczy to ich samych, ich życia i przetrwania. A wszystko to stanęło pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Podobnie jak osadzone zwierzę rzuca się na zasieki z drutu kolczastego, tak irracjonalni stali się członkowie Inkwizycji. Ci, którzy myśleli, że wszystko stracone, uciekali pod płaszczem nocy lub spędzali całe dnie w tawernie zabijając strach i zrezygnowanie, a tam gdzie duża ilość alkoholu, są i burdy. Takich z każdym dniem było coraz więcej, przez co Komendant Rutherford miał pełne ręce roboty w utrzymaniu porządku.

Inkwizycja zamiast rosnąć w siłę, słabła w zatrważającym tempie.

Cullen westchnął ciężko, stojąc na blance i patrząc w kierunku południowego zachodu. Minęły już dwa tygodnie od podwójnej tragedii w Wycome, lada dzień mieli się pojawić towarzysze Inkwizytorki... i sama Eliandir. Na myśl o tym, coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego osadzało mu się na dnie żołądka i bezwiednie zaciskał zęby, aż zgrzytały. Przez ostatnie dni nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca. Ból głowy, silniejszy niż zawsze, nie opuszczał go, za to Cullen opuszczał posiłki, nie potrafił się skupić na raportach, choć usilnie starał się zapanować nad rozedrganymi emocjami i rzucić w wir pracy, jak zwykł to czynić do tej pory. I wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle... ale nie tym razem.

\- Nie twoja wina. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć - usłyszał cichy głos, a mimo to wdzierający się wprost do umysłu. Głos, który nawet nieproszony docierał wprost do duszy. - Tęsknisz. Boisz się. Niepotrzebnie. Twoje koszmary są tylko twoje. Ona pomoże, nie jest nimi.

Były templariusz skrzywił się paskudnie, odwracając do Cola. Duch albo demon stał w odległości kilku kroków, jego oczy skrywało ogromne rondo kapelusza. Ręce miał opuszczone wzdłuż tułowia, jak u marionetki. Wyświechtane ubranie szarpał wiatr.

\- Przestań. - Zrobił krok w kierunku istoty, która choć tak bardzo przypominała człowieka, nie była nim. Cole nie przestraszył się, nie poruszył ani nie zmienił tego nienaturalnie jednostajnego tonu głosu.

\- Uczucia. I ty. Nie walcz. Poddaj się.

Zachrzęściły skórzane rękawice, gdy Cullen zacisnął z całej siły pięści. Głowa tak go bolała, że ledwo widział, co jeszcze bardziej wyprowadziło go z równowagi.

\- Przestań!

\- Komendancie? - dobiegł twardy, lecz kobiecy głos zza pleców. Cullen odwrócił się gwałtownie, by napotkać równie zdziwione, co zatroskane spojrzenie Cassandry. Otworzył usta i chciał wskazać w kierunku ducha, lecz tego już nie było. Dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Rzucił bezradne spojrzenie Poszukiwaczce, jednak ta taktownie udała, że nie widzi jego zakłopotania i podeszła do niego, patrząc w tym samym kierunku, co on wcześniej. Odetchnął głęboko, wyrównując oddech, zapanował nad bólem głowy i dopiero stanął obok czarnowłosej kobiety. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mówili nic.

\- Czy się pomyliliśmy? - zapytała nagle.

Spojrzał na nią, unosząc wysoko brwi. Doskonale wiedział o czym mówiła.

\- Nie.

\- Czy aby na pewno?

\- Nie - powtórzył z przekonaniem. - Nie popełniliśmy błędu. Nie pamiętasz? Nie wybraliśmy jej ze względu na Kotwicę. Zjawiła się nagle, niespodziewanie również dla niej, nie znała ani nas, ani później ludzi w Azylu, nie miała powodu by walczyć. Była w obcym świecie i choć mogła wrócić do klanu, zaszyć się w lesie gdzie nikt by jej nie znalazł, nie zrobiła tego. Używała nieznanej sobie mocy, mimo bólu, mimo ryzyka. I w końcu została stawić czoła Koryfeuszowi. Sama... Zostawiliśmy ją wtedy na pewną śmierć! Przeciwko niemu, jego smokowi, przeciwko... wszystkiemu! - Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podniósł głos. Gardło zacisnęło się boleśnie na wspomnienie nierównej walki w Azylu, śmierci tylu niewinnych ludzi i tego momentu, gdy wszyscy ruszyli do podziemnych przejść, podczas gdy ona - jedna, drobna elfka, otwierała ciężkie wrota kaplicy by stawić czoła śmierci. Gdy myślał, że widzi ją po raz ostatni. - Była gotowa się poświęcić dla garstki obcych sobie ludzi, z których połowa nie darzyła ją zaufaniem tylko dlatego, że była dalijką. W tym my. Jest...

Cullen uciął gwałtownie gdy zauważył, że Poszukiwaczka uśmiechnęła się przez chwilę zagadkowo. Głęboka blizna, przecinająca lewy policzek poruszyła się sprawiając, że jej uśmiech był nieco przerażający. Poczuł, jak gorąco występuje mu na twarz i już miał odejść, zażenowany, lecz po chwili kobieta spoważniała i wróciła do swojego poważnego wyrazu twarzy.

\- I ja tak sądzę. Chciałam wiedzieć, czy Inkwizytorka wciąż ma twoje poparcie. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu nie byłeś wyrozumiały dla magów, uważałeś że wszystkich należałoby zamknąć w Kręgu. - Cullen skrzywił się na tak bezpośrednią, brutalną prawdę. Cała Cassandra. Tymczasem nie lubił wspominać, jakim był człowiekiem podczas służby w Kirkwall.... Albo w ogóle myśleć o Kirkwall. - A swoją drogą, to była najdłuższa wypowiedź, jaką od ciebie słyszałam, Komendancie - dodała jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Chrząknął, jeszcze bardziej zakłopotany i potarł kark, uciekając wzrokiem. No właśnie, kiedy zaczął myśleć o Eliandir w ten sposób? Kiedy to się stało? Na początku ich relacja bardzo dobrze się układała... A potem wszystko się zaczęło sypać, doprowadzając do takiego chaosu.

\- Oczywiście, że ma - burknął. - Zrobiła tak wiele dla Inkwizycji, że... - nie dokończył. Zauważył że do Twierdzy zbliża się jeździec pędząc, co koń wyskoczy. Po szarym, niewyróżniającym się niczym szczególnym uniformie rozpoznał gońca Inkwizycji, zanim ten w pełnym cwale, starając się utrzymać na koniu, wyciągnął rękę ze złotą chustą, by żołnierze już podnosili kratownicę, a łucznicy nie zestrzelili go na moście.

To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno...

Wyminął Cassandrę, wymieniając z nią krótkie spojrzenie. Ruszył ku bramie, z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej przyspieszając, aż w końcu zaczął biec, podzwaniając metalowymi sprzączkami zbroi.

Żołądek skurczył mu się z mieszaniny radości i strachu. Przed dwa długie tygodnie czekali na powrót Inkwizytorki z nadzieją, że do tego czasu odzyska siły i tak jak zawsze przejedzie przez bramy dosiadając swojego jelenia. Że z wysokości siodła spojrzy po witających ją żołnierzach, przez chwilę nie wiedząc co robić, a w końcu posyłając im lekki, zmęczony podróżą uśmiech, który rozszerzy się, gdy dostrzeże swoich doradców lub towarzyszy, być może machając do nich.

Że do Twierdzy powróci normalność.

Goniec zeskoczył z siodła zanim spieniony koń się zatrzymał, parskając głośno. Właśnie ściągał kaptur z mokrych od potu włosów, gdy dopadł do niego Komendant.

\- Raport!

Młody chłopak zamarł z ręką wisząca na wysokości serca, ale jeszcze nie dotykającą ciała, zająkał się chwilę i w końcu wyrzucił z siebie wraz z przyspieszonym oddechem.

\- Inkwizytorka Lavellan, wraz z...

\- Kiedy tu będą?

\- Za godzinę, Komendancie - dokończył chłopak, przestraszony.

Cullen odetchnął, nerwowo poprawiając wiszący u pasa miecz. Już miał odejść, gdy zauważył, że chłopak przestępuje z nogi na nogę, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Wyglądał jak każdy goniec - był drobnej postury, przeciętnej urody, niewyróżniającej się wśród innych. Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać szkolenia na łotrzyka i umiejętności, również tych morderczych, by wywinąć się z każdej opresji. Położył dłoń na ramieniu gońca, spoglądając na niego z góry.

\- Dziękuję. Ktoś da ci strawę i zajmie się twoim koniem. Odpocznij.

\- T-tak jest, Komendancie.

Ale mężczyzna już nie słuchał, wiedział że będzie to jedna z najdłuższych godzin w jego życiu. Poczuł, jak pulsujący ból głowy przybiera na sile, jakby w odpowiedzi na jego zdenerwowanie. Wciągnął zimne, górskie powietrze, by powstrzymać mdłości.

\- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej - stwierdziła Cassandra, przyglądając się całej scenie. - Przemęczasz się, masz za dużo na głowie jak na jednego człowieka. Dlaczego nie oddasz części obowiązków komuś innemu? W Inkwizycji jest wiele osób odpowiednich do tej funkcji. Jesteś pewien że chcesz walczyć z nałogiem w takim stanie?

\- Radzę sobie.

Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła wargi, które przypominały teraz cienką linię.

\- Twój upór jest głupi i nieodpowiedzialny.

\- W takim razie zastąpcie mnie - warknął ostrzej, niż zamierzał. Wiedział, że Cassandra jest po jego stronie i go wspiera. Przeczesał włosy palcami. - Przepraszam. Wiem, że chcesz dobrze...

\- W takim razie daj sobie pomóc.

\- Pomyślę nad tym.

Prychnęła, choć jej spojrzenie złagodniało.

\- I to niby ja jestem nieustępliwa. Oboje wiemy jak się to skończy. - Zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i ścisnęła mocno. - Cullen, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo cię to zmienia. Przypomnij sobie jak było na początku, albo nawet w Azylu. Teraz odtrącasz wszystkich. Eliandir przede wszystkim.

Uśmiechnął się słabo. Poszukiwaczka wydawała się surową osoba, lecz miała dobre serce. I była szczera. Wielu powinno wziąć z niej przykład, w tym on sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaplica pogrążona była w ponurym półmroku. Zachmurzone niebo nie pozwalało promieniom słonecznym wedrzeć się przez brudne, wąskie witraże, by ocieplić zimne, kamienne ściany i stojący na środku posąg Andrasty. Oblicza Oblubienicy nie oświetlała żadna świeca, choć wiele z nich zostawiło na posadzce woskowe ślady, będąc świadectwem dawnch czasów. Panowała zupełna cisza, jakby w tym świętym miejscu nie istniało pojęcie czasu. Dziś nikt już nie odwiedzał zaniedbanej kaplicy, nikt nie potrzebował Andrasty, zamiast tego skupiając się na jej Heroldzie. Był nowy symbol, który dawał nadzieję i cel.

U stóp posągu klęczał pojedynczy rycerz, oparty o stojący na czubku ostrza miecz. Zimny metal dotykał dłoni i czoła byłego Templariusza, pozwalając skupić się na tym jednym doznaniu, odpędzając wszelkie inne myśli. Mężczyzna nie poruszał się, oddychał powoli i miarowo.

_Stwórco, choć mrok ogarnia mnie,  
odnajdę światło. Wytrzymam burzę. Wytrzymam._

Dłonie na rękojeści miecza zacisnęły się mocno. Cullen nie potrafił oczyścić umysłu, skupić się na modlitwie. Jego myśli krążyły wokół słów Cassandry. Czy rzeczywiście aż tak bardzo się zmienił? Czy odstawienie lyrium sprawia, że walczy o wolność, z której nie będzie potrafił się cieszyć? Pytania kłębiły się w umyśle, nie dając chwili spokoju. Czy znów walczył o coś, będąc jednocześnie ślepcem, jak w Kirkwall?

_Stwórco, choć mrok ogarnia mnie,  
odnajdę światło._

***

Dokładnie pamiętał ten dzień.

Zamrugał ze zdziwienia, gdy Cassandra wskazala gestem na stojąca za nią młodą dalijkę. Jak zwykle podczas spotkania z kimś z klanów, jego oczy automatycznie powędrowały do tatuaży, nienaturalnie, przynajmniej według ludzkich standardów, fioletowych oczu, aż w końcu spoczęły na kosturze, który nosiła. Był typowy dla dalijki - zrobiony z misternie skręconego żelazodrzewa, z elementami liści.

Dalijka. Do tego mag. Cudownie.

\- Wielu ludzi zginęło, byś mogła dotrzeć tak daleko - warknął wtedy na nią. - Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście jesteś tego warta.

\- _Ir abelas..._ \- wykrztusiła z trudem, zaskoczona jego agresją. Szybko jednak zauważył w jej spojrzeniu tlący się bunt. Wyprostowała się dumnie na całą swoją, wciąż mało imponującą w porównaniu do Cullena, wysokość. - W takim razie szybko ci to udowodnię. Ich ofiara nie pójdzie na marne, obiecuję. Vir adahlen.

Nie zrozumiał, co oznaczały dalijskie słowa, lecz kącik ust drgnął mu nieznacznie. Spodobała mu się jej postawa. Nawet jeśli nie była prawdziwa. Doskonale rozumiała, że czasem, mimo własnych obaw i drżenia rąk, trzeba pokazać siłę i pewność, choćby dla innych.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że była półdzikim magiem i postanowił mieć na nią oko.

***

_Wytrzymam!_

Minuty mijały. Czas płynął, nieubłaganie jak tylko on potrafi, lecz tym razem zbyt powoli. Cullenowi zdawało się, że minęło już kilka godzin, odkąd przekroczył próg kaplicy. Tymczasem nie minęła nawet połowa jednej.

***

Stała na środku zamarzniętego jeziora, znajdującego się obok Azylu. Dookoła była tylko gładka tafla lodu, gdzieniegdzie przykryta śniegiem, wokół wirował wzbijany w potwierze śnieg, błyszcząc odbijanym światłem słonecznym.

\- Herald! - zawołał, przekrzykując głośne wycie żywiołu..

Nie zareagowała. Srebrzyste, długie włosy szarpał wyjątkowo silny tego dnia wiatr. Cullen, zbliżając się do elfki, dziwił się, że nie porwał również jej, była taka krucha.

\- Herald! - zawołał znowu, tym razem z odległości kilku kroków. Wciąż nie doczekał się reakcji. Gdy podszedł na tyle blisko, że usłyszała jego kroki, aż podskoczyła i podniosła dłoń. Między palcami przeskoczyła iskra wyładowania elektrycznego, która sprawiła, że były templariusz cały się spiął i uczynił nieznaczny ruch w stronę miecza. Jej wzrok podążył za gestem, lecz oprócz tego nie było z jej strony żadnej innej reakcji.

\- Ach! - Wypuściła powietrze z płuc i opuściła rękę. - _Ir abe_ \- Przepraszam. Wciąż nie nawykłam do tego tytułu. - Uśmiechnęła się trochę sztucznie i opuściła wzrok.

Odchrząknął, ze wszystkich sił próbując opanować rosnące zdenerwowanie i jednocześnie sobie przypomnieć, z jakiego powodu jej szukał. Poczuł pulsujący, lecz natarczywy ból głowy, czający się gdzieś z tyłu głowy i utrudniający koncentrację. Ostatnio coraz częściej cierpiał na tę przypadłość. Ale radził sobie, miał dobrą motywację, która pomagała mu przezwyciężyć głód lyrium. Wtedy jeszcze żył w nieświadomości konsekwencji swojej decyzji, oszukiwał się, że syndrom odstawienia nie przeszkodzi mu w normalnym funkcjonowaniu.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał, by zyskać na czasie.

\- Oddycham.

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując ustalić, czy z niego drwi. Widząc jego reakcję, rumieńce na twarzy elfki spowodowane lodowatym wiatrem, stały się nagle jeszcze bardziej widoczne.

\- _Fenedhis!_ Chciałam... - Przez chwilę szukała słowa, przyzgryzając dolna wargę. - Odetchnąć. Strasznie dużo tam ludzi...

\- To chyba akurat moja wina - westchnął z udawaną skruchą. - Rozesłałem wiadomości rekrutacyjne. Nie mogę nawet spokojnie zjeść, żeby ktoś nie przyszedł się zameldować.

\- W takim razie powinieneś tu częściej przychodzić. - Założyła niesforne włosy za spiczaste ucho. - Nikomu nie zdradzę, ze Komendant Sił Zbrojnych Inkwizycji potrzebuje czasem pomarznąć trochę na środku jeziora.

Zaśmiał się.

\- Będę zobowiązany.

Przez chwilę milczeli, obserwując wznoszące się za jeziorem góry. Był to piękny widok, którego Cullen nie miał czasu podziwiać. Aż do tej chwili. To, że stali na zamarzniętym jeziorze, nie było tak bezsensowne, jak mu się zdawało. Gdy znajdujesz się w pośrodku tak dużej, wolnej przestrzeni, rzeczywiście odczuwasz, że jesteś z dala od tłumu i obowiązków. Zupełnie jakbyś był sam na świecie. Odetchnął głęboko, wciągając rześkie, górskie powietrze, zadowolony. Już pamiętał, dlaczego szukał elfki.

\- Herald-

\- Eliandir lub Elia - przerwała mu tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała irytują, wręcz złość... I coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił zidentyfikować. - W klanie wszyscy tak do mnie mówili. Poza tym, nie chcę być tylko symbolem...

Smutek w jej głosie powinien dać mu do myślenia. Już wtedy powinien zauważyć, jak bardzo tęskniła za klanem, za rodziną i jak ciężko jej było wśród tak wielkiego tłumu obcych. Nie rozumiał, że tytułowanie jej stawiało niewidzialny mur, którym ją odgradzali.

\- Dobrze, Elia... Pamiętaj jednak, że dla większości to właśnie nim jesteś przede wszystkim. Dobrym lub złym, zdania są podzielone, ale będziemy nad tym pracować. Ale przecież nie po to tu przyszliśmy - zreflektował się, gdy nic nie odpowiedziała. - Przyszliśmy... oddychać.

Przewróciła oczami i rzuciła mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Po chwili jednak rozciągnęła usta w uśmiechu, który roziskrzył jej niesamowite oczy. Z zaskoczeniem uznał, że nie określiłby ich już jako "nienaturalne", lecz piękne. Tego dnia ostatecznie zapomniał powiedzieć jej, co zamierzał. Nie przeprosił za to, jak ją przywitał za pierwszym razem, dając odczuć swoją niechęć do magów. Nie zrobił tego również później.

***

Minęła godzina. I wciąż nie słychać było sygnału zwiastującego powrót Inkwizytorki. Kolejna niepewność, kolejna obawa.

I kolejne wspomnienie, które przedzierało się do świadomości mężczyzny zza zasłony narkotycznej stagnacji. Ból głowy stawał się nie do wytrzymania, jakby uzależnienie zazdrośnie strzegło jego umysłu, nie chcąc zrobić miejsca na cokolwiek poza głodem, bólem i tym, co się z nimi wiązało. Złość, wściekłość, bezradność, wycieńczenie - to właśnie było prawdziwą trucizną, która sprawiała że walka z uzależnieniem była balansowaniem na krawędzi zatracenia się... i szaleństwa.

Miecz, na którym opierał się Cullen, zachwiał się lekko, gdy jedna ręka powędrowała z rękojeści na ostrze i zacisnęła się mocno.

_Odnajdę światło._

Spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów wydobył się cichy syk bólu. Ale ten ból - fizyczny, zogniskowany - był lepszy niż ten, który towarzyszył mu już od miesięcy i przenikał nie tylko ciało.

Spomiędzy palców popłynęła krew.

***

Jezioro stało się dla Cullena miejscem szczególnym. Obiecywało chwilę samotności, gdy namiot dowódcy stawał się zbyt ciasną klatką, a ludzie, nawet Ci najbliżsi, źródłem irytacji i zmęczenia. Czasem była tam również ona. Jako jedyna nie przeszkadzała mu, to nie od niej chciał uciekać. Czasem rozmawiali, czasem tylko milczeli, lecz było to milczenie kojące, przyjemne, odnajdywał w nim spokój.

Lecz nie tego dnia.

Ból głowy doskwierał mu bardziej, niż zazwyczaj, do tego pojawiły się mdłości, wywołujące posmak goryczy na języku. Stwórco, myślał wtedy, czy to już zawsze tak będzie? Ciekawe, czy Stwórca szydził z niego wiedząc, że tak nie będzie... za to będzie tylko gorzej.

Kobieta, która za nim przyszła, złapała go za przedramię, zmartwiona widocznym na twarzy cierpieniem.

\- Cullen... - Jej głos był miękki.

Wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku. Był wściekły. Cofnęła się nieznacznie, wpatrując się w niego szerokimi ze zdumienia oczami. Zupełnie, jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

\- Lepiej poszukaj tego demona, którego wpuściłaś do Azylu - warknął.

\- Nie wiemy, kim jest Cole...

\- No właśnie! Nie wiemy nic, stanowi potencjalne zagrożenie... Nie wiesz, co demony potrafią zrobić... - urwał, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Mięśnie szczęki napięły się i poruszyły, zęby zazgrzytały. Echo jego podniesionego głosu potoczyło się po jeziorze.

\- Chce pomóc...

\- Skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć? Nie masz pojęcia, na co naraziłaś nas wszystkich! I nawet nie raczyłaś zapytać nas o zdanie! Dlaczego magowie są tak bezmyślni?!

Przestraszył ją wtedy po raz pierwszy... Choć wiedział że nie był sprawiedliwy, że przemawia przez niego echo przeszłości, wywołując ślepą, irracjonalną wściekłość, którą skupił na niej. Nie widział w niej wtedy Eliandir, Herald czy Lavellan. Była tylko magiem, którego błędy mogłyby być katastrofalne w skutkach.

A ona zdążyła poznać go na tyle, by widzieć to wszystko w jego oczach, słowach i mowie ciała. A nawet więcej, odkrywając w nim nienawiść do tego, kim... czym była.

\- Więc jaka byłaby twoja rada, Komendancie? - właściwie wysyczała jego tytuł. - Zlikwidować go, ponieważ być może ma złe zamiary? Więc może przy okazji wszystkich magów, bo przecież z nami nigdy nic nie wiadomo? I może większość rekrutów, w końcu nie wiesz, czy wśród nich nie ma jakiegoś mordercy?

Nie czekała na jego odpowiedź, nie chciała jej słyszeć. Odwróciła się na pięcie i puściła się biegiem w stronę Azylu, ściskając na piersi szaty i czarny płaszcz z ciepłej wełny. Po policzkach płynęły łzy, porwane przez wiatr.

To właśnie wtedy wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Choć Cullen, ślepy i głuchy na wszystko oprócz swoich przeszłych i teraźniejszych demonów, nie zauważył jak bardzo. Nie zauważył tego również później, gdy mimo jego krótkich, lecz szczerych przeprosin, rozmowy z Eliandir stawały się coraz rzadsze albo wiązały się z ostrożnością lub prewencyjną agresją. Gdyby nie to, że objawy odstawienia stawały się coraz silniejsze i sprawiały, że mężczyzna coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie, być może by to zauważył zanim ich relacja nabrała tego toksycznego, ambiwalentnego charakteru. Lecz nie zauważył nic, a raczej nie obchodziło go to. Sądził, że to wszystko przez ich różnice w charakterach, poglądach i w końcu - w magii.

Nie pamiętał, że nie musiało tak być. Aż do teraz.

***

Wspomnienia rozwiały się nagle, jakby odrzucone przypływem złości i pewnego rodzaju odkrycia.

W Azylu potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać, spędzać czas czerpiąc siłę nawet z milczącej obecności. I to nie dlatego, że była gotowa wymienić własną śmierć za życia ich wszystkich, lecz dlatego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie poznawali się coraz bardziej. I kiedyś, zanim lyrium zaćmiło jego osąd i zaburzyło wspomnienia, Cullenowi podobało się to, co w niej odkrywał.

Nie podobało mu się natomiast to, jak bardzo uzależnienie kierowało jego życiem i kim się przez to stał.

Mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie i z metalicznym sykiem schował miecz do pochwy. Podniósł z kamiennej podłogi rękawice i zakładając je, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przed zamknięciem drzwi, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na wysoki pomnik, lecz w tym spojrzeniu nie było wiary. Była za to bezgłośna skarga.


	8. Chapter 8

Róg rozbrzmiał, niesiony przez podmuchy górskiego wiatru. Słychać go było w każdym zakamarku Twierdzy, uciszając wszystkie rozmowy i wywołując nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Cisza otuliła Skyhold jak płaszcz, wywołując napięcie i drżenie serc. Wszelkie próby utrzymania tajemnicy powrotu Eliandir spełzły na niczym. Zresztą Rada, po burzliwej dyskusji, uznała, że ukrywanie prawdy przez członków Inkwizycji podburzyłoby jedynie zaufanie do dowódców i samej Lavellan. A na to w obecnej sytuacji nie mogli sobie pozwolić.

Komendant Sił Zbrojnych, przed którym żołnierze rozstąpili się jak na komendę, powitał ich pierwszy, wymieniając krzepki uścisk dłoni z Bullem, kilka pospiesznych słów z Varrikiem i w końcu podszedł do noszy niesionych między dwoma końmi. Przez chwilę stał idealnie wyprostowany, zupełnie nieruchomo, wpatrując się w bladą elfkę. Dorian również dotarł do bramy, wyminął mężczyznę i pochylił się nad kobietą, kładąc opaloną dłoń na jej policzku. Bardzo zimnym policzku. Wyglądała tak spokojnie, jakby spała, tylko jej skóra była szara jak pergamin, a usta spierzchnięte i popękane. Magicznie wniknął do jej ciała, sprawdzając funkcje życiowe. Oddychała nierówno, bardzo powoli, jakby z wysiłkiem, serce również biło bardzo słabo... Ale nie to go najbardziej przeraziło.

\- Czy zawsze coś musi się spieprzyć?

Mag uniósł czekoladowe oczy i spojrzał na Cullena. Ten przygarbił się ledwie dostrzegalnie, z luźno opuszczonymi rękami, zamiast zwyczajowo opartymi na głowicy miecza. Wyglądał na człowieka potwornie zrezygnowanego, zmęczonego wszystkim... Prawie że pokonanego. Gdyby nie złość tląca się w szarych, zimnych oczach, które pozostały niezłomne.

\- Dlaczego akurat teraz? - warknął blondyn. Mag nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił Komendant, lecz emocje zawarte w tym krótkim pytaniu sprawiły, że nie miał serca podzielić się z mężczyzną tym, co odkrył. Zresztą, być może się mylił. Bogowie, miał nadzieję, że się mylił...

\- Komendancie... - zaczął niepewnie, lecz ten nie zareagował, pogrążając się we własnych myślach. Po jego twarzy przebiegł cień. Dorian rozejrzał się po obecnych na dziedzińcu ludziach, ich pełnych ciekawości i niepokoju spojrzeniach.

\- Komendancie - powtórzył głośniej, nagląco. Należało jak najszybciej znaleźć się w środku Twierdzy. Nastroje panujące w Inkwizycji były zbyt niestabilne, by tak stać na środku dziedzińca. Nie wiadomo, jak tłum zareaguje po otrząśnięciu się z pierwszego szoku, wywołanego widokiem nieprzytomnej, a być może wkrótce martwej Herald. Mogli równie szybko strącić ją z piedestału, na którym tak szybko ją postawili.

Postawniejszy mężczyzna ocknął się jakby z transu, powiódł trochę błędnym wzrokiem po tłumie, Dorianie i w końcu Eliandir. Jego spojrzenie zmiękło na moment, gdy nagle pochylił się i wziął kobietę na ręce. Zupełnie zignorował dwóch żołnierzy biegnących z ręcznymi noszami. Przy jego imponującej posturze, elfka wyglądała prawie jak dziecko. I tak samo delikatnie ją niósł, jakby w obawie, że gdy wykona niewłaściwy ruch, zrobi jej krzywdę.

Jego twarz była ściągnięta, gdy mężczyzna walczył z targającymi go emocjami i jednocześnie nie chciał ich pokazać na zewnątrz.

Patrząc na szerokie plecy odchodzącego w stronę Twierdzy Cullena, Dorianowi przypomniała się podobna scena z innego czasu, gdy Komendant wniósł nieprzytomną, zamarzniętą Eli do obozu, podczas ucieczki z Azylu. Nawet z daleka widział jej sine wargi, blada cerę, splątane włosy pokryte szronem, skostniałe dłonie, którymi już nie mogła się posługiwać. Była tak wycieńczona, że nie była w stanie nawet wspomóc się odrobiną magii, by choć trochę ogrzać wyziębione ciało. Wyobraził sobie, że mogła tylko iść, przeć naprzód w beznadziejnej walce z żywiołem. Tak mało brakowało, by ją stracili... Najbardziej jednak pamiętał zamarznięte łzy na policzkach. Ból, rozpacz i samotność, jedyni towarzysze jej wędrówki. A wystarczyłoby tak niewiele, by jej pomóc, zaledwie kilku zwiadowców z kocami i czymś na rozgrzane, rozesłanych na kilka możliwych dróg z Azylu. Ale nie zrobili nic, pogodzili się już z jej śmiercią, pochowali jeszcze za życia pod gruzami miasteczka i lawiną śniegu. W ściągniętych brwiach i opadających kącikach ust widział u Komendanta poczucie winy. Tak samo, jak teraz.

Zatopiony w ponurych myślach, dopiero po chwili zauważył, że coś się zmieniło. Pełna napięcia cisza zastąpiona została przez cichy śpiew, złożony z ponad setki głosów. Początkowo nieśmiały, zaledwie pomruk, z każdym słowem jednak przybierający na sile. Sile Inkwizycji.

_Noc jest długa, a ścieżka ciemna_  
Spójrz na niebo, pewnego dnia  
Nadejdzie świt 

Melodia była smutna, lecz z pobrzmiewajaca nutą nadziei, przewijająca się między wersami. Niebezpośrednia, lecz zawsze obecna.

Dorian nie docenił członków Inkwizycji, sądził, że zachowają się jak każdy bezmyślny tłum. Tymczasem wkroczyli w noc, może i trochę zagubieni, błądzący, lecz ostatecznie nie zagubili celu. Wciąż widzieli w swojej Herald Andrasty promień słońca, na który czekali.

***

Gardło ścisnęło mu się boleśnie, a we wnętrzu szalała burza. Żal i smutek z powodu stanu kobiety, którą właśnie trzymał w ramionach, która była tak lekka, że ledwie zauważał jej ciężar. Niepokój, nadzieja, której nie zapraszał i nie chciał. I duma. Duma z Inkwizycji, która mimo obaw, wciąż wierzyła w swoją Herald, nawet widząc ją w takim stanie. Wpatrywali się w Lavellan szeroko rozwartymi oczami, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści i przyłożonymi do serca. Wiedział, że doniosłość, ale i tragedię tej chwili, którą wszyscy razem przeżywali, zapamiętają do końca życia.

Pieśń niosła się echem po górach oraz sali tronowej, gdy Cullen pokonał schody i wkroczył do Twierdzy.

Dopiero tutaj, zostawiając wszystkich za sobą, pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na Elię. Ze świstem wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Z całych sił próbował odepchnąć od siebie tę głupią, natarczywą myśl, że za chwilę kobieta otworzy oczy i będzie się w niego wpatrywać z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i dezorientacji.

_Chwyć swe ostrze i wznieś wysoko  
Nie poddawaj się, świt nadejdzie_

I że za chwilę uśmiechnie się do niego łagodnie, trochę nieśmiało i niepewnie, zupełnie jak robiła to w Azylu, gdy we dwoje szukali samotności i chwili kojącego wytchnienia. Przycisnął ją do piersi odrobinę mocniej. Po chwili dołączyły kroki innych, choć już tego nie słyszał. Jego świat skurczył się do postaci, którą niósł, i do natrętnych myśli o jej śmierci. Kobiety w prostych szatach biegały w tę i z powrotem, przygotowując komnatę Inkwizytorki, Varric dreptał wraz z Dorianem tuż za Komendantem, zdając relację magowi o tym, co się wydarzyło i mając nadzieję, że ten będzie wiedział, co robić.

Lecz Cullen nie zwracał uwagi na nic, wydawało mu się, że podniesione głosy dobiegały z bardzo daleka. Słyszał tylko niski, chóralny śpiew żołnierzy Inkwizycji. Nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dołączył się do niego zachrypniętym szeptem, którego nie słyszał nikt oprócz niego.

_Noc jest długa, a ścieżka ciemna_  
Spójrz na niebo, pewnego dnia  
Nadejdzie świt 

Gdy był już prawie przed drzwiami jej komnaty, ktoś próbował ją zabrać z jego ramion. Nie pozwolił na to, samemu pokonując kamienne schodki i układając ją na miękkim łożu. Była tak blada, że praktycznie nie odznaczała się od bieli miękkich poduszek.

_Jak dalijczycy chowają swoich zmarłych?_

Myśl ta zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. Potrząsnął głową, próbując ją odgonić. Jednak było już za późno, ściśnięte serce zdradzało podświadome przypuszczenie, że być może ona się już nigdy nie obudzi. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Drżały. Próbował je powstrzymać... Nie potrafił.

_Czy zakopują ich w ziemi, pośród liści i kwiatów?_

Dość!

_Czy śpiewają czy może milczą?_

WYSTARCZY!

Łapczywie wciągnął powietrze w nagłym poczuciu, że się dusi. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że ogarnia go panika. Ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i napotkał brązowe, przygaszone spojrzenie Doriana. Cała jego opalona twarz wyrażała zaniepokojenie, od delikatnych zmarszczek wokół oczu, których Cullen wcześniej nie zauważył, po zaciśnięte wargi.

\- Pozwól mi się nią zająć.

Komendant zamrugał, lecz nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Odwrócił zrozpaczone spojrzenie z powrotem na Eliandir.

\- Idź odpocząć - powiedział cicho mag. - Powiadomię cię od razu, jak się czegoś dowiem - dodał pospiesznie, zanim żołnierz zdążył zaprzeczyć. Ten milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, nie spuszczając wzroku z kobiety, lecz w końcu krótko skinął głową.


	9. Chapter 9

Chłód i nieugięta twardość rękojeści miecza zawsze działały na Cullena dziwnie kojąco. Broń była czymś, co towarzyszyło mu od wielu lat, znał ją doskonale, niczym starego przyjaciela, i tak samo mógł na nią liczyć. Teraz również przyniosła odrobinę spokoju, choć jedynie na tyle, by odepchnąć na chwilę panikę, która go przed chwilą ogarniała. Nie mógł okazać słabości, nie teraz i nie tutaj, przy wszystkich.

Przekraczając próg komnaty Inkwizytorki, przystanął na chwilę i odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego przybył. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że było coś, czego nie zauważył, a co nie dawało mu spokoju. Jakaś subtelna zmiana, która dotyczyła Eliandir, a która nie była czymś tak oczywistym, jak jej stan. Choć być może był to wytwór jego wyobraźni, emocji których nie mógł okiełznać?

Obrócił się z powrotem ku sali tronowej i prawie wpadł na stojącego tyłem do niego Varrica. Krasnolud wpatrywał się intensywnie w tron, na którym zasiadała Inkwizytorka podczas wydawania wyroków na więźniach. Mebel wyglądał jak zwykły, obity miękkim materiałem fotel w kolorze między czerwienią a brązem, z dość wysokimi podłokietnikami. To wystające z oparcia kolce, przypominające ostrza mieczy, stanowiły o jego niezwykłości.

Mężczyzna zamierzał ominąć łotrzyka, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Miał ochotę jedynie na to, by zaszyć się w swoim gabinecie, zatrzasnąć drzwi przed wszystkimi i tam, ukryty przed światem, opanować się. Albo dać upust emocjom. Musiał wziąć się w garść. I to szybko.

\- Paskudny ten fotel - stwierdził Varric, gdy żołnierz go mijał.

Fotel.... Pieprzony _fotel_?

Cullen pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. Wśród tego całego chaosu i niepewności o życie Eli, rozmowa o meblu była tak absurdalna, że Cullen omal nie roześmiał się histerycznie. Przystanął i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał najpierw na krasnoluda, a potem zupełnie mimowolnie na tron. Uznał, że nie lubił jego widoku, kojarzył mu się tylko ze skazanymi na śmierć. Co za idiotyzm, jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Może jednak dopadł go atak paniki, tylko w jakimś cholernie pokręconym wydaniu? Może jego własny umysł z niego drwił? Albo po prostu szukał czegoś, _czegokolwiek_ , by oderwać się od ponurych myśli?

\- Jak sądzisz, co Eli o nim myśli? Może jej się podoba? A może ma takie samo zdanie, jak ja? Jak sądzisz, Komendancie? A może... - Pogładził się po gładko ogolonym policzku, udając zamyślonego. - Oh, już wiem, nie mamy zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje w jej głowie, bo nie przyszło nam do głowy, by o cokolwiek zapytać!

Cullen nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi. Było zbyt wiele prawdy w tych słowach. Prawdy, którą dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił.

\- Wcześniej było inaczej. Zresztą, początki zawsze są niewinne. Teraz postawiliśmy ją na piedestale, z którego nie może zejść. Jest zbyt wysoko, by mogła z kimkolwiek podzielić się brzemieniem odpowiedzialności, czy choćby najzwyczajniej w świecie porozmawiać. Odkąd wspaniałomyślnie daliśmy jej tytuł, zajęliśmy się wszystkim, oprócz niej. Daliśmy jej odpowiedzialność za cały świat i zostawiliśmy z tym samą. Cieszyliśmy się, że jest ktoś, na kogo możemy to zrzucić, stawiając się w roli pomocników. Jakże wygodnie, prawda?

\- Tęskni za klanem - wtrącił Cullen, jakby próbując znaleźć powody takiego stanu rzeczy na zewnątrz, poza Inkwizycją... poza sobą.

\- Nie. - Varric nie dał mu tej szansy. - Tęskni za kontaktem z kimkolwiek.

Cullen spojrzał na łotrzyka przeciągle. Choć wyglądał równie spokojnie jak zawsze, w jego głosie wychwycił gorycz.

\- Bo widzisz, Komendancie, są takie momenty, w których bohaterowie dają poznać, co nie daje im spać spokojnie. Są rzadkie, ale prędzej czy później muszą nadejść. Zawsze ten sam błąd... Ten, który popełnilismy kiedyś w stosunku do Hawke. Trudno było się domyślić, prawda? Za tą maską radosnego usposobienia. Miała problemy z bratem, nigdy się nie dogadali, lecz robiła, co mogła. Aż do tego dnia, gdy poszli na miecz i sztylety, a ona walczyła tylko po to, by poczuć ból. Kto pragnie cierpienia? Tylko ten, który tak bardzo cierpi wewnątrz, że woli ten ból zamienić na ten fizyczny. A później wydawała się pogodzona ze śmiercią matki, a przynajmniej tak nam się wydawało. Nie mogliśmy bardziej się mylić.

Cullen zawiesił spojrzenie na tronie Inkwizytorki. Jego widok jeszcze bardziej go teraz mierził, niż poprzednio. Chrząknął.

\- W takim razie nie możemy go popełnić teraz.

Varric milczał przez chwilę, zatopiony we wspomnieniach z Kirkwall. W końcu uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz. - Westchnął głośno i pokręcił głową, jakby odganiając trudny temat. - Ale chyba gdzieś się spieszyłeś? - podjął już swoim zwyczajnym głosem.

Cullen przez chwilę usiłował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie zmierzał, zanim został zatrzymany przez krasnoluda. Gabinet. Ach tak, chciał się tam zaszyć... Z zaskoczeniem zauważył jednak, że już tego nie potrzebował. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

Nie drżały.

***

Kolejne dni były trudne dla wszystkich. Posiedzenia rady odbywały się regularnie, pierwsze z nich w obecności Casandry, Doriana, Varrica, a raz nawet zwykle wyobcowanego Solasa. Towarzysze Inkwizytorki opowiadali, co wydarzyło się w Wycome, co dodało jeszcze więcej niepokoju i przerażenia do, i tak już napiętej, sytuacji. Opowiedzieli o elfich, zmasakrowanych ciałach, między którymi nie wszystkie należały do dorosłych elfów, o szaleństwie i okrucienstwie sprawców, którzy przechwalali się tym, co zrobili kobietom z klanu Lavellan przed ich śmiercią, o ich zniekształconych czerwonym lyrium ciałach i ilości przelanej krwi. Później opowiedzieli o wściekłości Inkwizytorki i tym, jak tworzyła swoje największe dzieło zniszczenia. Pominęli tylko jedno - jej pusty i histeryczny śmiech, w którym brzmiało echo szaleństwa. Nie było sensu dokładać im zmartwienia, że ich lider może obudzić się złamany psychicznie, niezdolny do stania na czele organizacji.

Na końcu opowiedzieli o Wyłomie, skąd się wziął i co czynił z ludźmi, którzy znaleźli się w jego zasięgu. O potworności tego procesu.

Wszystko to zawisło, niczym czarna chmura nad obecnymi, którzy na różny sposób próbowali sobie radzić z tą tragedią, przyswoić tak straszne wieści. I próbowali zrozumieć, jak mogło do tego dojść.

W międzyczasie robili wszystko, by bronić ludzi przed demonami, choć bez zamykania szczelin było to praktycznie niemożliwe, żołnierze ginęli, a zabite demony po prostu zastępowały kolejne. Śmierci nie było końca. Kończyły się za to siły zarówno członków Inkwizycji, jak i Cullena, który musiał rozporządzać siłami zbrojnymi i brać na barki odpowiedzialność za poległych.

Syndrom odstawienia sprawił, że praca była praktycznie nie do zniesienia, lecz nie miał wyjścia, coraz dalej przesuwając granice swojej wytrzymałości.

Poszedł do niej tylko raz. Wtedy, gdy w wyniku przemęczenia i w napadzie złości omal nie podpalił piętrzących się stosów raportów, spod których nie widząc było nawet odrobiny blatu biurka. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę wytchnienia, zaś nogi same go zaniosły pod komnatę Inkwizytorki.

Widok jej nieruchomo ciała, śmiertelnie bladej cery, która jeszcze bardziej uwydatniała tatuaże i zapadnięte policzki sprawiał, że coś nieprzyjemnie ciężkiego osadzało się na dnie żołądka, a na szyi zaciskała się obroża strachu i wyrzutów sumienia,uniemożliwiając oddychanie.

Bezwiednie dotknął jej włosów, które nie były tak miękkie w dotyku, jak sobie zawsze wyobrażał. Nie odbijały również refleksów światła, jak wcześniej.

Wciąż towarzyszyło mu uczucie, że coś jeszcze było nie tak.

\- Wszyscy na ciebie czekamy, Elia... Obiecuję że jak tylko się obudzisz...

\- Cullen. - Drgnął, usłyszawszy cichy głos, prawie szept, dochodzący od strony wejścia do komnaty. Cofnął szybko rękę i nerwowo potarł kark.

\- Bezszelestna, jak zawsze. 

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, lecz jej oczy pozostały poważne. Kołyszącym krokiem podeszła do łóżka i w milczeniu popatrzyła na Eliandir. Obserwował rudowłosą kobietę w napięciu. Była jego przyjaciółką, szanował ją i cenił, a mimo to sprowadzili swoją relację do fizycznego aktu. W chwilach takich jak ta, gdy jego go umysł nie był przyćmiony bólem, żałował tego i gardził swoją słabością. Wstydził się, że w ten sposób szukał ucieczki.

\- Lely... - zaczął. - Musimy to zakończyć.

Słowa miały gorzki smak, równie gorzki co słabo schłodzona whiskey.

Zacisnęła delikatne wargi, lecz nie przeniosła spojrzenia. Oczekiwał... W sumie nie wiedział czego. Buntu? Zgody? Może również ona chciała zatrzymać błędne koło tej pozornej intymności i bliskości, w którym się znaleźli?

\- Pogubiliśmy się trochę, prawda? - zapytała zamiast tego. Gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, w końcu na niego spojrzała. Jej oczy błyszczały od wzbierających łez, choć szybko je przepędziła, mrugając kilkakrotnie. Zrozumiał, jak bardzo się niszczyli, desperacko pragnąc znaleźć chwilę zapomnienia.

Skinął głową, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa z zaciśniętego gardła. To prawda, pogubili się tak bardzo, że nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się znaleźć drogę powrotną, do normalnego życia.

Leliana położyła mu rękę na policzku, pochyliła się i lekko pocałowała go w usta, zaledwie muskając jego wargi. Następnie wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia, nie oglądając za siebie. Cullen odprowadził ją wzrokiem, czując w sobie dziwną pustkę.

Gdy usłyszał cichy odgłos zamykanych drzwi, wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiedział, że zrobienie czegoś właściwego, dla własnego i jej dobra, okaże się takie trudne.

Ból głowy, bezustannie czyhający na chwilę słabości, powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.


	10. Chapter 10

Powrót do rzeczywistości był jak uderzenie w twarz.

Młotem.

Zmysły oszalały, nie potrafiły oddzielić tego, co działo się we śnie od tego, w jakim stanie było jej ciało, przez ponad trzy tygodnie dni pełniące rolę pustej skorupy, czekającej na właściciela.

Zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej i chwyciła za gardło, wciąż czując na nim bezlitośnie zaciskające się kły. Mięśnie zaprotestowały od gwałtownego ruchu, od którego zdążyły się już odzwyczaić. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, które paliło ją w płuca, zupełnie jakby stała w środku szalejącego pożaru.

\- Spokojnie, oddychaj spokojnie, Eli. Szzz... Nic się nie dzieje...

Załkała.

Wszystkie wydarzenia wracały do niej, zalały jak morska fala podczas sztormu. I porwały ze sobą, szarpiąc na wszystkie strony. Nie mogła im się przeciwstawić. Próbowała, lecz była tak bardzo bezsilna, była wściekła i zrozpaczona.

Była słaba.

Na tyle słaba, że nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez.

I nie widziała...

Nic.

Absolutnie nic.

Tylko ciemność.

Tylko cholerną ciemność.

Teraz już nie próbowała powstrzymać łez.

Ktoś objął ją ramionami. Otoczył całą drobną sylwetkę, powstrzymał drżenie.

Poczuła, jak całuje ją w skroń i szepcze do ucha, głaszcząc rozpuszczone włosy. Nie słyszała dokładnie co, ale przecież nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.

Usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi.

Ale nie obchodziło jej to w najmniejszym stopniu.

I tak nie będzie już długo liderem Inkwizycji.

***

Żałował, że to zobaczył.

Jak tylko weszli z Josie przez ciężkie, drewniane drzwi, wiedział że powinien odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść.

Powinien, ale tego nie zrobił. Oczywiście.

Jeden schodek, drugi... Wtedy usłyszał łkanie. Przytłumione, pełne bólu.

Powinien zawrócić.

Nie mógł.

Nie chciał?

Wbrew sobie, przyspieszył kroku.

Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji.

Gdy zobaczył Eliandir i Doriana... Wściekł się. Na maga za to, że był tu przed nim. Na siebie za to, że to decyzje Rady doprowadziły ją do tego stanu. Na nią... Nie wiedział w sumie za co.

Na całą tę sytuację.

Miał dość. Totalnie, serdecznie dość.

Ale najgorsze było dopiero później, gdy Herald, nieco uspokoiwszy się, wyszeptała:

\- Kto przyszedł?

Nie podniosła wzroku, nie zwróciła twarzy w ich kierunku... Jedyne, co zrobiła, to wpatrywała się w przestrzeń i ścisnęła szatę na piersi Doriana, który posłał im pełne smutku i bezradności spojrzenie.

Nie mógł, po prostu nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Zupełnie jakby lodowata dłoń ścisnęła go za gardło. Tak mocno, że aż boleśnie.

\- To ja, Josie. - Głos, który usłyszał obok siebie był cichy, przytłumiony żalem i współczuciem. - I Komendant Cullen.

Dyplomatka szybko otarła wzbierające w brązowych oczach łzy, podeszła do łóżka i przykryła dłoń Inkwizytorki swoją. Chwyt na szacie Doriana rozluźnił się.

\- Przepraszam... - szepnęła elfka.

\- To nie twoja wina - odezwał się w końcu Cullen szorstkim głosem. Odchrząknął i dodał już łagodniej: - To my cię zawiedliśmy. Wybacz nam.

Uczynił niepewny ruch, po czym zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Nie mógł na to patrzeć. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak wszystko rozpada się na coraz mniejsze kawałki. Jak wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli. A on bardzo nie lubił, gdy nie kontrolował tego, co się działo wokół, co się działo z nim samym.

I gardził sobą, że tym razem wybrał ucieczkę.

***

Wzywała go.

Głośno i bezlitośnie. Bezustannie. Jej zew odbijał się echem w czaszce, żyłach i sercu, tęskniącym za rozprowadzaniu jej po organizmie.

Krążył i krążył nad jego jestestwem, nad każdym ruchem, który doprowadzał go do zmęczenia. Do skrajnego wycieńczenia.

Czasem nuciła delikatnie, ledwie dając o sobie znać. Czasem głośniej, gdy był w pobliżu magów, w pobliżu Herald. Czasem jednak wrzeszczała, domagając się uwagi i doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Zawsze wtedy, gdy uważała, że jej najbardziej potrzebuje... Kiedy był najsłabszy.

Tak jak dziś.

Ale nie była jedyną, która chciała do niego wrócić...

Była jeszcze pogarda.

***

\- Mocniej! Właśnie tak, taaak! - zagrzmiał Żelazny Byk, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, że stoi na samym środku placu treningowego.

Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi i rozejrzała się szybko, zażenowana. Natarła ponownie, próbując wytrącić przeciwnika z równowagi, wkładając w to jeszcze więcej siły.

\- O tak! Jeszcze!

\- Mógłbyś wydawać trochę mniej... eee... Bardziej bitewne odgłosy? - zapytała w końcu, zaznaczając swoje zirytowanie wrednym wybiegiem bokiem tarczy.

Byk zarechotał głośno.

\- Seks i walka to dwie rzeczy, które nadają sens mojemu życiu. W obu jestem równie dobry. Co poradzę, że czasem je mylę?

Wyszczerzył zęby, widząc zmieszanie na twarzy Cassandry.

\- Czy ty w ogóle cokolwiek traktujesz poważnie?

\- Jak mówiłem, seks i... Komendancie!

Mina schodzącego, a właściwie zbiegającego na dziedziniec byłego templariusza, nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

\- Komendancie Cullenie! - zawołał ponownie, widząc, że żołnierz postanowił udać głuchego.

Tak. Zdecydowanie coś się wydarzyło. I dobrze, wszystko jest lepsze niż bezczynność i niepewność. A w takim właśnie stanie zawieszenia znajdowała się obecnie Inkwizycja. Choć oczywiście dla zwykłych żołnierzy niewiele się zmieniło.

Ale qunari nie był zwykłym żołnierzem.

Teraz już mężczyzna nie miał wyjścia. Z ociąganiem podszedł do placu, na którym odbywały się treningi, nerwowo przeczesując włosy palcami. Cassandra powitała go skinieniem głowy, uważnie obserwując. Była zaniepokojona.

\- Obudziła się - wyjaśnił krótko Komendant.

\- Dzięki niech będą Stwórcy! - wykrzyknęła Poszukiwaczka, podając tarczę i broń Bullowi i biegnąc w stronę Twierdzy. Po chwili zwolniła jednak do szybkiego marszu, próbując jednocześnie zachować odrobinę godności i powagi.

Zapadła chwila milczenia. Cullen przez cały czas unikał wzroku qunari.

\- Nie widzi - odpowiedział na pytanie wiszące w powietrzu.

Byk zaklął.

\- To, że nie będzie mogła podziwiać twojej przystojnej twarzy, nie oznacza końca świata, Blon... Komendancie - dobiegł ich niski, lecz bardzo przyjemny głos. Varric w końcu był doskonałym gawędziarzem. W zasadzie to mógłby wykpić się od wszystkiego samym mówieniem.

Brwi Cullena powędrowały bardzo wysoko.

Żelazny natomiast nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Krasnolud podszedł do nich niespiesznie.

\- Uszy do góry, człowieku, krasnolud dobrze mówi - stwierdził Byk. - Najważniejsze, że znów jest z nami. Chyba że... jest coś jeszcze?

Mężczyzna potarł kark, a następnie spojrzał na trenujących na placu żołnierzy. Trwał tak dłuższą chwilę, zupełnie nieruchomo.

\- Nie wyczuwam jej magii. Zawsze ją otaczała, czysta, nieskażona... Teraz nic. Myślałem, że mi się zdawało, że gdy się obudzi... – Zacisnął pięść, aż zachrzęściła skórzana rękawica. - Może to, co zrobiła...

\- To nie Meredith - przerwał mu Varric stanowczo. Jego głos był twardy, zupełnie inny niż zazwyczaj.

Szare tęczówki stały się zimne jak pokryta szronem stal, gdy dowódca przeniósł wzrok na łotrzyka.

\- Wiem - warknął. Nawet jego głos miał jakby metaliczny posmak. Nie zrobiło to jednak wrażenia na krasnoludzie.

\- Czyżby? A dlaczego tak bardzo boisz się do niej zbliżyć? Skąd te kłótnie? Powiem ci. Bo jest magiem i jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, nie chcesz zawieść się tak bardzo, jak w Kirkwall. Chronisz samego siebie. Oto, co robisz, Komendancie.

Żelazny Byk milczał i spokojnie obserwował scenę. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby Varric był wściekły, choć oczywiście krasnolud nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka.

Cullen natomiast wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz rozszarpać łotrzyka, który najwyraźniej trafił w samo sedno. Qunari widać nie był osamotniony w tym wniosku, gdyż żołnierz zmełł przekleństwo i wycedził:

\- Nie próbuj mi wchodzić do głowy, Tethras.

Po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, po prostu odszedł. Trzeba mu było przyznać, potrafił nad sobą panować. Przynajmniej w większości przypadków.

\- Dupek - skwitował Varric, patrząc za odchodzącym. Westchnął i usiadł ciężko, opierając się plecami o pal ogrodzenia placu ćwiczeniowego. Qunari zrobił to samo.

\- Przesadziłem?

\- Naah, nie jest szczeniakiem. Do tego inteligentny z jego gość. I taktyk. Gdyby nie był, od razu by ci przypieprzył. Chociaż ja i tak bym to zrobił, dla zabawy.

Wyszczerzył się, Varric natomiast parsknął śmiechem. Doszedł do wniosku, że lubił towarzystwo tego nieokrzesanego najemnika.

\- Wtedy miałbyś do pogadania z Bianką, nie lubi jak ktoś mnie dotyka. - Pogłaskał czule polakierowane, idealnie równe drewno.

\- Ktoś ci już mówił, że to kusza i niektórych potrzeb nie zaspokoi?

Zaśmiali się krótko, choć dla obu było to trochę wymuszone, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż prawdziwej wesołości.


	11. Chapter 11

Cassandra przemierzyła dziedziniec szybkim krokiem, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na zaciekawione spojrzenia rekrutów i żołnierzy, ćwiczących właśnie na placu treningowym. Skupiła się na tym, aby nie wylać zawartości miski z parującą jeszcze zupą albo nie posłać znajdującego się na talerzu kotleta na ubitą ziemię.

Pokonanie schodów trwało nieskończoność i wymagało większej zręczności, niż młynek mieczem, lecz w końcu udało jej się dotrzeć do drewnianych drzwi, prowadzących do gabinetu Komendanta. Zapukała nogą, zdecydowanie mocniej niż zamierzała. Cóż, nie była uosobieniem subtelności.

\- Wejść! - usłyszała zachrypnięty głos.

Naciskając łokciem mosiężną klamkę, naparła na drzwi, które otworzyły się łatwiej niż sądziła i z impetem uderzyły o ścianę wewnątrz pomieszczenia.

Cullen zerwał się gwałtownie, łapiąc za rękojeść opartego o biurko miecza. Był potargany, z wyraźnie podkrążonymi oczami, jakby nie spał od wielu dni.

\- Nie możesz tak funkcjonować - zaanonsowała bez zbędnego wstępu, z hukiem stawiając tacę na walających się po całym blacie dokumentach. Sztućce zadźwięczały.

Mężczyzna przetarł twarz dłonią i usiadł powoli. Spojrzał na posiłek, jakby zapominając o istnieniu czegoś takiego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci... - zaczął, jednak jego organizm głośno upomniał się o jedzenie. Cullen chrząknął, zawstydzony, wywołując na twarzy Cassandry lekko kpiący, za to z pewnością triumfalny uśmiech.

\- Właśnie o to.

Mężczyzna wymamrotał podziękowanie i zabrał się za posiłek. Powoli, z wysiłkiem wmuszał w siebie kolejne kęsy, najwyraźniej walcząc z mdłościami. Poszukiwaczka wiedziała jednak, że był to najłagodniejszy z objawów przemęczenia i odstawienia lyrium. Podeszła do regału z książkami, prześlizgując wzrokiem po tytułach, lecz nie zatrzymując się na żadnym z nich.

\- Powinieneś wyjść z tej jaskini od czasu do czasu - rzuciła jakby od niechcenia.

\- Mam dużo pracy.

Westchnęła i potarła bliznę na policzku. Zawsze ta sama odpowiedź. Wróciła do biurka, stając naprzeciwko mężczyzny, patrząc na niego z góry i krzyżując ręce na piesi.

\- I jest to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. Poza tym oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda. Nie to cię tutaj trzyma.

Odłożył łyżkę, odchylił się na oparcie krzesła i popatrzył na nią intensywnie.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Cassanadro? - zapytał znużonym głosem.

Był zaskakująco spokojny. Może jednak wziął sobie do serca coś z ostatniej rozmowy?

\- Nic, czego sam byś nie chciał, gdybyś tylko wziął się w garść. Varric powiedział mi co zaszło, pytał czy nie przesadził. - Powstrzymała go gestem by nic nie mówił, choć nie było to konieczne. Cullen milczał, patrząc na kobietę wzrokiem, z którego nic nie mogła wyczytać. - A ja mu powiedziałam że nie, bo miał rację i kiedyś musiałeś się z tym zmierzyć. Więc czemu nie teraz?

Cullen wciąż milczał. Cassandra zmarszczyła kruczoczarne brwi, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak interpretować dziwne zachowanie Komendanta. Milczenie było normalne, lecz spokojne milczenie... Takie ostatnio nie istniało u byłego templariusza.

\- W końcu Inkwizytorka... wróci do siebie - kontynuowała, zawahawszy się przez chwilę. - Do tego czasu musisz dojść do ładu z tym wszystkim. Z samym sobą.

\- Myślisz, że to takie proste? - Wstał nagle i podszedł do wąskiego, wysokiego okna, przez które padła na niego smuga światła, oświetlając połowę twarzy. - Dlaczego wszyscy uważają, że wiedzą co dla mnie dobre, co powinienem zrobić a czego nie? Czy to jakiś nowy rodzaj rozrywki? - Jego głos z każdym pytaniem nabierał niższego, cięższego brzmienia.

\- Bo się o ciebie martwią, chcą, by dawny Cullen Rutherford powrócił. Chcą, by Inkwizycja była całością, widzieć w swoim dowódcy osobę, na której zawsze mogą polegać. Poza tym... - Odchrząknęła. - Żelazny narzeka, że nie ma z kim się mierzyć w sparingach.

Blizna na górnej wardze poruszyła się w uśmiechu, który jednak zniknął tak szybko, że nie zdążył sięgnąć jasnych, szarych oczu.

\- A co, jeśli tej osoby już nie ma? - zapytał.

\- Na to pytanie tylko ty możesz sobie odpowiedzieć, Komendancie. Tylko nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowy. Tak dla odmiany.

Rzuciła mu jeszcze przeciągłe spojrzenie i wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, jak zwykle trochę zbyt mocno.

Mężczyzna nie poruszył się nawet o cal, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi. Miała rację. Miała cholerną rację. Tylko czemu to wszystko było takie trudne?

Inkwizytorka straciła zarówno wzrok, jak i umiejętność posługiwania się magią. Kotwica pozostała, dowodząc jak niezwykłym tworem była i jak bardzo błądzili, chcąc poznać jej naturę i działanie.

Powinien cieszyć się, że zniknęło to, co doprowadzało go w niej do podświadomej złości i napięcia mięśni, gotowych do obrony. Lub ataku. A jednak nie potrafił. Uświadomiło mu to dwie rzeczy - bez magii, Eliandir nie była całością. Była kimś innym, obcym, nieszczęśliwą osobą odartą z części siebie. I on, choć nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, akceptował ją taką, jaka była wcześniej. Z magią. Nawet z tymi iskrami wyładowań elektrycznych, które objawiała gdy nie panowała nad emocjami. Druga rzecz, jaka dotarła do Cullena, była mniej zaskakująca. To w nim, tylko i wyłącznie w nim tkwił problem.

Tak bardzo żałował swojej nieufności względem jej magii, tego, że stawiał ją na równi z abominacjami z Kręgu w Fereldenie. Tyle razy budził się w środku nocy, zlany zimnym potem, ze łzami niewyobrażalnego cierpienia na policzkach i wizją Eliandir próbującej złamać mu umysł obrzydliwymi mackami magii, wnikającymi w jego umysł. I mimowolnie przenosił te obrazy w rzeczywistość, pielęgnując strach i nienawiść do wszystkich magów.

Tknięty nagłym impulsem, chwycił za wciąż oparty o biurko miecz i wyszedł. Blask słońca sprawił, że przez chwilę nie widział nic, jego wzrok odzwyczaił się od światła dnia. Odetchnął głęboko, mając absurdalne wrażenie, że wraz ze świeżym, górskim powietrzem, nabrał do płuc trochę życia i energii do działania.

Raźnym krokiem ruszył w stronę placu treningowego. Na środku ubitej ziemi, otoczonej drewnianą zagrodą, trwały akurat sparingi najmłodszych rekrutów. Mały tłumek obserwatorów dopingował swoich faworytów i wykrzykiwał wskazówki, mające pomóc młodzikom w pokonaniu przeciwnika. Działało to jednak zupełnie odwrotnie, walczący nie mogli się skupić ani zdecydować, kogo mają słuchać i w konsekwencji ich bloki tarczami i wybiegi mieczem były dość niezdarne. Żołnierze stojący z tyłu, jako pierwsi zobaczyli Komendanta, rozstępując się przed nim z oczami rozszerzonymi zaskoczeniem, poklepując tych stojących z przodu, by uczynili to samo. Cullen skinął im głową i podszedł do drewnianych bali, sięgających mu do połowy napierśnika i oddzielających go od walczących. Skrzyżował ręce na szerokiej piersi i obserwował krytycznym spojrzeniem, lekko mrużąc oczy. Wyglądał imponująco i groźnie zarazem.

Patałachy.

Ale jeszcze coś z nich będzie.

\- Jak się nazywają? - zapytał stojącego najbliżej żołnierza.

\- Rodrik i... Kham - zająknął się. - Komendancie Rutherford.

\- Który to który?

\- Ten w karacenowej zbroi to Kham.

\- Mhm - mruknął Cullen, nie odrywając wzroku od walczących. Popełniali wiele błędów, lecz ich postawa i chwyt zarówno miecza, jak i tarczy były prawidłowe. Za to praca nóg pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. W prawdziwej walce albo by się zmęczyli w kilkanaście uderzeń serca, albo nadziali na miecz przeciwników, tracąc równowagę.

\- Rodrik! Przekrok i cios, inaczej zaraz padniesz! - krzyknął, bez trudu przebijając się przez otaczający hałas. - Kham, patrz, jak stawiasz kroki! Najpierw pięta, potem palce, to walka, a nie taniec!

Zapanowała absolutna cisza, wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę dowódcy, najwyraźniej nie wierząc własnym uszom. Do Cullena dotarło nagle, jak długo nie uczestniczył w treningach, zawalony papierkową robotą lub skupiony na samym sobie. Rekruci znajdujący się na ubitej ziemi zamarli, gapiąc się na mężczyznę z rozdziawionymi ustami. Pod jego surowym spojrzeniem szybko stanęli z powrotem w gotowości bojowej i wrócili do sparingu.

\- Dobrze! Teraz odgórne na pierwsze otwarcie! Źle! Jeszcze raz!

Po kilku rundach Cullen lekko zachrypł. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w najmniejszym stopniu, dawno nie czuł się tak doskonale. Żołnierze, początkowo patrząc na niego z mieszaniną niepewności, teraz czekali na każde jego słowo, każdą cenną wskazówkę. Zauważyli, że jego rady rzeczywiście poprawiają ich walkę, nie są tylko pustym krytycyzmem. Każda para mierząca się na placu, po zakończonym treningu, obracała się twarzą do Cullena, by pozdrowić go i jednocześnie wyrazić wdzięczność zgodnie ze zwyczajem Inkwizycji, z pięściami przy sercach i uśmiechem na zlanych potem twarzach. Odpowiadał im powściągliwym skinieniem głowy.

W pewnym momencie na środek placu wkroczył Żelazny, szczerząc zęby.

\- Nareszcie, Komendancie! - zawołał i rozpostarł ramiona. - Ktoś, kto się nie złamie pod naporem mojego topora.

Cullen rozciągnął wargi, odpowiadając Bullowi wyzywającym spojrzeniem. Bez słowa zdjął płaszcz i zawiesił go na ogrodzeniu, pozostając w samej zbroi. Doskonała stal zaśpiewała, gdy zamaszystym ruchem wyciągnął miecz ze skórzanej pochwy. Żelazny zarechotał, zdejmując z pleców masywny topór bojowy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, jak się to robi - krzyknął basowy głosem.

\- A co, potrzebujesz lekcji?

Cullen poczuł ten niepowtarzalny dreszcz emocji, towarzyszący mu zawsze przed walką. Mięśnie napięły się w oczekiwaniu na wysiłek, którego nie doświadczyły od jakiegoś czasu. Jego umysł był niezmącony bólem i rozterkami. Chłonął tę chwilę, napawał się nią.

Czuł, że się uśmiecha, widział to również w bystrych oczach Żelaznego, który dał mu chwilę na przygotowanie. Ale nie za długo. W końcu qunari przerzucił topór do drugiej ręki i ruszył na Komandora z lekko maniakalnym uśmiechem.

Ścięgna i mięśnie Cullena napięły się, gdy ten ścisnął mocno miecz i spokojnie czekał na przeciwnika, poprawiając ułożenie stóp.

Już dawno nie czuł się tak, jak teraz. Dawno nie czuł, że żyje.


	12. Chapter 12

\- _Lethallan?_

Poczuła lekki dotyk na ramieniu. Drgnęła i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Lubiła, gdy tak do niej mówił, nawet jeśli teraz słowo to niosło ze sobą posmak goryczy i żalu. Tak mówił do niej klan. Tak brzmiało to, co utraciła.

\- Słyszysz, Solasie? - zapytała.

Teraz zupełnie inaczej poznawała świat, polegając na pozostałych zmysłach niż wzrok. Nie ignorowała tak wielu dźwięków i zapachów jak wcześniej. Skupiała się na nich, przyglądała im się, jakby odkrywała wszystko na nowo. Zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że już nigdy nie zobaczy słońca, zieleni drzew i błękitu nieba. I gór, których na początku nie darzyła sympatią, ponieważ nie śpiewały, nie tak, jak pełen życia las. Przyszedł jednak czas, aby nauczyć się jakoś sobie radzić, bez polegania na innych.

\- Słyszę trenujących żołnierzy - odpowiedział Solas tym swoim szczególnym głosem, w którym zawsze zdawała się czaić tajemnica. Zupełnie jakby w jego słowach zawarte było coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiła wychwycić. - Nic nadzwyczajnego, odkąd przeznaczyłaś dziedziniec na plac treningowy.

Nawet jeśli Eliandir usłyszała lekką pretensję w głowie mężczyzny, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Ale brzmią jakoś... inaczej.

Odchrząknął.

\- Jesteśmy tu już kilka godzin, może jesteś zmęczona?

\- Nie. - Odepchnęła myśli o trenujących żołnierzach. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na dekoncentrację. Nie w tym momencie. - Musimy to dobrze zaplanować. Nie możemy ryzykować, że... - Urwała gwałtownie, nie mogąc wykrztusić więcej słów, dających świadectwo tego, co miała zamiar zrobić. Bała się. Choć nie, to nie było właściwe słowo. Była przerażona. Do tego stopnia, że czuła obezwładniające zimno w środku. Jakby jej serce skuwał lód.

Odetchnęła głęboko, zaciskając dłonie do tego stopnia, że poczuła paznokcie wbijające się w delikatne wnętrza dłoni.

\- A co, jeśli się mylimy? Co, jeśli nad tym nie zapanujemy? - wykrztusiła przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - usłyszała cichy szept tuż przy uchu. Nie słyszała, kiedy zdążył okrążyć stół by się nad nią pochylić. - Nie martw się, _lethallan_ , będę przy tobie.

Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale uspokoiły ją te słowa.

Jak zawsze.

Jak wtedy, gdy z przerażeniem patrzyła na to... coś, co pojawiło się na wnętrzu jej dłoni, rozdzierając przeraźliwym bólem i oślepiając złowieszczym blaskiem. I tylko on zdawał się rozumieć, co to było i jak działało. Tylko dzięki niemu nie poddała się panice i przerażeniu. Jego spokój otulał ją płaszczem ochronnym.

A także wtedy, gdy zamknięcie Wyłomu omal jej nie zabiło i balansowała na granicy Pustki i świata żywych, to odzyskując to tracąc przytomność. Niewiele pamiętała z tamtego czasu, jedynie ból, drżące zimno, zdarte od krzyku gardło... i Solasa. Pamiętała dotyk jego kojąco chłodnych dłoni na czole i włosach. I te słowa. _Będę przy tobie._

Rozluźniła palce i przymknęła niewidzące oczy.

\- Dziękuję, Solasie.

\- To ja ci dziękuję.

Uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu, na co zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele zmieniłaś. Jak jesteś... wyjątkowa.

Wstrzymała oddech.

Czuła, jak na jej policzki wypełza rumieniec, więc pochyliła głowę. Pożałowała nagle, że związała włosy w luźny kok, przez co nie mogła się za nimi ukryć.

Nie, nie była wyjątkowa. Była zwykłą elfką z lasu, która próbowała jakoś odnaleźć się w sytuacji, która ją przerastała. Była oszustką. Niewidomym magiem, który stracił moc. Bezsilną karykaturą lidera. Oto, czym była. Nikim więcej.

Ale nie mogła tego powiedzieć na głos. Choć może... Może Solas mógłby ją uspokoić, pomóc, znaleźć słowa, które trafią wprost do jej duszy? Jak zawsze.

Nagły okrzyk, dobiegający z zewnątrz Twierdzy, brutalnie wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Zawarte w nim zaskoczenie pomieszane z ekscytacją sprawiło, że Eliandir mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, co się dzieje.

\- Wygląda na to, że jednak przyda nam się przerwa - skomentował Solas. Słyszała w jego głosie rozbawienie. - Chodź, zaprowadzę cię.

Wziął ją delikatnie za rękę. Nagle wpadła jej do głowy myśl, że traktuje ją tak, jakby za chwilę miała się rozpaść na kawałeczki, potłuc jak kamionkowa lalka. Ale ona nie była lalką. A już na pewno nie delikatną. Czy wszyscy ją teraz tak postrzegali? Stłumiła niesprawiedliwą względem Solasa irytację.

\- Nie trzeba. - Zdołała się uśmiechnąć. - Muszę ćwiczyć. Pozwól mi.

Uścisnęła odrobinę mocniej dłoń elfa, w podzięce, po czym ją puściła. Idąc powoli w stronę wyjścia (a przynajmniej taką miałą nadzieję), błądziłą końcem kostura przed sobą, w poszukiwaniu przeszkód.

Wędrówka zdawała się trwać w nieskończoność i Eliandir przez jedną, straszną chwilę pomyślała, że już nigdy nie napotka nic przed sobą, że się nie zatrzyma. Że znalazła się na pustkowiu, otoczona nicością. Wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech. Miała wrażenie, że otaczająca ją ciemność przybrała fizycznej formy - zgęstniała, oblepiając każdy fragment ciała, ciążąc i dusząc. Ta irracjonalna, tchórzliwa część osobowości podsuwała jej obrazy przepaści, w którą za chwilę miała wpaść, a która otaczała ją z każdej strony. Ciemność zrobiła się jeszcze cięższa, z każdym oddechem wdzierała się do nosa, wypełniając usta i płuca. Była gęsta, jak smoła.

Dławiła.

Zacisnęła zęby z całej siły, próbując przełknąć tę obrzydliwą gulę w gardle i nie mamrotać do siebie uspokajających słów w elfickim. Nie chciała wyglądać jeszcze bardziej żałośnie.

Lecz była przerażona.

Tak bardzo tęskniła za światłem, za... Czymkolwiek znajomym, jasnym i ciepłym. Wszystko, tylko nie ta pustka. W tym momencie przyszła jej do głowy myśl, że takiej ciemności nie można oswoić. Że już zawsze będzie jej ofiarą.

Z jej gardła wyrwało się niepowstrzymane łkanie.

Zacisnela dłonie na kosturze, tak mocno, że każda nierówność żelazodrzewa wpiła jej się boleśnie we wnętrza dłoni.

Ale szła dalej, nie poddając się narastającej panice. Byle dotrzeć do ściany, po tej wąskiej na szerokość stopy ścieżce nad bezdenną przepaścią. W końcu koniec kostura stuknął głucho o ścianę, wydobywając z jej gardła westchnienie ulgi. Dotknęła jej pokrzepiająco chłodnej, szorstkiej powierzchni i zaczęła posuwać wzdłuż niej. Przez drzwi, wąski łącznik prowadzący do sali tronowej, aż w końcu poczuła świeży podmuch wiatru na policzkach. Potknęła się tylko raz. Może dwa. Nieważne.

Potrzebowała powietrza, które rozrzedzi i rozwieje ciemność.

W końcu dotknęła framugi wielkich drzwi, prowadzących na zewnątrz. Łapczywie wciągnęła powietrze ustami, chcąc odegnać kłujący ból w piersi,odegnać to przytłaczające uczucie, że ciemność na nią napiera, ściska ją z żelaznej pięści. Coraz mocniej i mocniej.

Lecz nic się nie zmieniło. Ciemność była tak samo obezwładniająca, tak samo dusiła i przerażała. Czaiły się w niej demony i udręczone dusze jej rodziny.

Krzyczeli, wrzeszczeli do ucha.

_Dlaczego, Eliandir? Dlaczego zawiodłaś?_  
Byłaś nasza Pierwszą...  
Dlaczego nas ZABIŁAŚ? 

Słyszała krzyki elfickich kobiet. I śmiechy ludzkich mężczyzn.

Kobiety krzyczały, mężczyźni wiwatowali, coraz głośniej i wyraźniej. Ich szorstkie głosy wyparły inne. Zakryła uszy dłońmi, choć zdawała sobie sprawę że to bezcelowe. To wszystko działo się w jej głowie... i nie mogła tego znieść. Nie mogła...

\- Dość!!!! - Jej pełen rozpaczy i udręki wrzask przedarł się przez chaos dźwięków i odgłosy ludzi. Shemlenów, którzy pozbawili ja klanu, rodziny, przyszłości. Na chwilę ciemność jakby cofnęła się, pozwoliła oddychać.

Prawie zachłysnęła się świeżym, górskim powietrzem które nagle wtargnęło do płuc, wypełniając je po brzegi. Zorientowała się, że nie słyszy już śmiechu i wiwatów. Zamiast tego usłyszała coś, co sprawiło że jej serce zamarło. Metaliczny syk chowanego miecza. I głos.

\- Inkwizytorko?

Wszystko w niej zamarło.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że to nie mordercy z Wycome wiwatowali, lecz trenujący żołnierze Inkwizycji. A ona przyszła, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu była tego świadoma, więc dlaczego...?

Jęknęła głucho.

Dlaczego? Co się z nią działo? Co się działo z jej umysłem?

Wręcz czuła ich spojrzenia na sobie, paliły ją żywym ogniem a ona ... Ona nie miała kostura. Nie pamiętała kiedy go upuściła, lecz teraz bała się ruszyć z miejsca wiedząc, że znajduje się na wysokości głównych schodów do Twierdzy.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Na miłościwą Mythal, _ir abelas_ \- wykrztusiła, walcząc o każde słowo ze ściśniętym gardłem. Za cicho, nie usłyszą. - N-nie przerywajcie. Przepraszam... Ja...

Co mogła powiedzieć? Że oszalała? Czy tak właśnie było?

Nagle przestało ją obchodzić, czy spadnie ze schodów, czy połamie wszystkie kończyny, czy może uderzy głową o kamień. Musiała zniknąć. Teraz, natychmiast! Odrętwiała ze wstydu i przerażenia, zrobiła krok w nieznanym sobie kierunku, wręcz spodziewając się upadku z wysokości.

I nagle ktoś złapał ją mocno za ramiona.

\- Spokojnie, Elia - usłyszała zachrypnięty głos. - Chodź ze mną. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

To nie był głos Solasa. A jednak mu uwierzyła.


	13. Chapter 13

Jak przez mgłę pamiętała drogę, którą pokonywała. Skupiła się tylko na uczuciu ciepła na ramionach, które Cullen otoczył jedną ręką, jakby broniąc przed światem. I przed ciemnością, która wciąż czaiła się wokół, chcąc znów ją pochwycić w zimne i ostre szpony. Szybkie kroki, odbijające się echem od kamiennych ścian i wysokiego sklepienia, przytłumione szepty, ciepło jego dłoni, wzbierające łzy, podmuch wiatru na szczypiących od zimna policzkach, drżący oddech, trzask ciężkich drewnianych drzwi i głuchy odgłos zasuwy, odgradzających ich od świata... Wszystko mieszało się i trwało zaledwie ułamki sekund. Jak mozaika szaleńca, złożona z pojedynczych obrazów.

Jakże adekwatnie.

Dopiero, gdy nastała cisza, całym jej ciałem wstrząsnął niepowstrzymany szloch. Próbowała się przed nim obronić, lecz nie mogła. Skuliła się, zapadła w sobie, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Na Stwórcę... - szepnął mężczyzna i jednym ramieniem objął jej drobną postać. Niepewnie, jakby nie do końca wiedział, czy powinien to robić. Czuła chłód zbroi, którą miał na sobie i ciepło futra zarzuconego na jedno ramię, w pośpiechu. Chwyciła je obiema dłońmi, desperacko, wtuliła twarz w ich miękkość i całkowicie się rozkleiła, a on czekał, powoli gładząc ją po plecach.

\- Oni wracają. - Pociągnęła nosem. - Wciąż wracają...

Przez chwilę nie mówił nic, opierając policzek na czubku jej głowy.

\- Wiem - powiedział w końcu bardzo cicho.

W tym jednym słowie było tyle bolesnej goryczy, że głos nagle uwiązł elfce w gardle. Zrozumiała, że to była prawda, on naprawdę to wiedział. Z własnego doświadczenia.

Zrobiło jej się wstyd.

Przez swój egoizm i słabość, ciągnęła go w ciemność, w której żyła... I w której kryły się wszystkie demony przeszłości. Których i jemu nie brakowało.

\- Przepraszam, ja... Nie powinnam - wyszeptała gardłowo, z żalem próbując się odsunąć.

Na łaskawą Mythal, właśnie pokazała całej Inkwizycji swoją słabość i to, że sobie najzwyczajniej nie radziła. Pokazała, jak bardzo zawiodła.

A Cullen, zamiast się wściekać, trzymał ją w ramionach. Nie pozwolił się odsunąć. To było dziwne, niespodziewane. Już w Azylu dowiedziała się, że mężczyzna nigdy nie wyzbędzie się niechęci do jej zdolności. Ale teraz coś się zmieniło.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - wymamrotała niewyraźnie, wciąż ukrywając twarz. - Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie dobry? Mimo tego czym jestem, co zrobiłam... - Gardło zacisnęło jej się boleśnie. - Mimo swojej niechęci.

\- To nie tak... - wykrztusił. - To wszystko nie tak.

Westchnął ciężko. Najwyraźniej nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

Nagle zrozumiała.

\- Czy to dlatego, że już nie jestem magiem?

\- Co? Nie, oczywiście że nie! - Złapał ją za ramiona i odsunął nieznacznie. Przestraszyła ją tląca się w jego słowach złość. - Chcę, żeby było jak dawniej, zanim wszystko spieprzyłem. Pamiętasz jezioro w Azylu? Brakuje mi tego... spokoju. Chcę spędzać z tobą czas, bez kłótni, nieporozumień. - Wyrzucał z siebie słowa gwałtownie, jakby chcąc powiedzieć wszystko na raz albo zdążyć, zanim się rozmyśli. - Chcę... Chcę, żebyśmy zaczęli od początku, Elia.

Och.

Tego się nie spodziewała. Nie spodziewała się również tego, że serce zabije jej szybciej i wstrzyma oddech. Mimo żalu, szaleństwa, rozpaczy znalazła promień radości. I to za sprawą człowieka, który budził w niej niepokój i całą gamę mieszanych emocji.

\- I ja tego chcę - powiedziała szeptem. I dopiero teraz, gdy wypowiedziała to na głos, zrozumiała, jak bardzo. Poczuła, jakby zniknęła z jej serca jakaś zadra, do której istnienia zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to, czuła się bezpieczna, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu. Odkąd się obudziła, systematycznie zamykała się na wszystkich, coraz częściej spędzając czas w samotności. Wiedziała, że wszyscy się o nią martwią. Wiedziała również, że nie do końca wiedzą co robić, nie wiedzieli, jak dalijczycy radzili sobie ze śmiercią bliskich. Pozwolić jej na żałobę? Dać tyle czasu, ile potrzebuje? Czy nie pozwalać zbyt dużo myśleć, by nie pogrążyła się w depresji?

Szczerze?

Elia sama nie wiedziała, co byłoby dla niej najlepsze. Oprócz czegoś na sen.

Podniebna twierdza pełną była teraz szeptów i niepewności. Wszystko przez nią.

Jeszcze przez chwilę chciała pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości. A potem... Potem musiała odzyskać w sobie siłę i zrobić to, co należało.

Cullen nagle dotknął jej policzka, jakby słysząc kłębiące się w jej głowie myśli.

\- Na oddech Stwórcy - mruknął. - Ale mnie tam przestraszyłaś. Myślałem...

\- Ja również. Boję się, że kiedyś nie wrócę. - Wzdrygnęła się. - To... nie był pierwszy raz.

\- Obawiam się, że również nie ostatni.

\- Tak jak u ciebie?

Nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Puścił ją i chciał się odsunąć, lecz złapała go mocno za przedramię.

\- Dziękuję. - Odnalazła jego dłoń. Była ciepła. - Za wszystko.

***

Pierwsze promienie słoneczne wyjrzały nieśmiało przez linię horyzontu, rzucając światło na to, co przyniosła noc. Oświetliło twarz stojącej na balkonie elfki, zaglądając promieniami do fioletowych tęczówek, prowokując do zmrużenia oczu. Mając nadzieję, że tym razem się uda... Ale dni upływały, a nic się nie zmieniło. Wzrok kobiety był pusty, nieruchomy i pozbawiony wyrazu.

Wracając do komnaty, błądziła końcem kostura przed sobą, szukając przeszkód. Unikalny przedmiot, który stanowił wcześniej przedłużenie jej woli magicznej, został zredukowany tylko do tego. Jak ona.

Stała się zmartwieniem, ciężarem..

Nienawidziła tego.

Nienawidziła każdej sekundy tej... Bezsilności.

Dzisiejszej nocy nie zmrużyła oka. Czekała na świt na balkonie, czując jak zimne powietrze muska jej skórę. Pachniało świeżością, iglastym lasem rosnącym w pobliżu. Pachniało domem. I nadzieją..

Zadrżała lekko.

Nie tylko przez chłód. Czuła, jakby budziła się z odrętwienia, kokonu niemocy i smutku.

Wreszcie poczuła, że żyje. Że może zapanować nad swoim życiem. Jej ciało rwało się do działania.

\- Nathalie! - krzyknęła, budząc młodą dziewczynę, dziecko właściwie, które przydzieliła jej Matka Giselle do pomocy przy codziennych obowiązkach.

Dziewczyna praktycznie wybiegła z małego pomieszczenia, przylegającego do komnaty Inkwizytorki, które prawdopodobnie miało służyć jako schowek.

\- Tak, Czcigodna? - słychać było, że dziewczyna walczy z chęcią ziewnięcia.

\- Przyprowadź mi tu proszę Komendanta. Powiedz, że nagła sprawa... W każdym razie, muszę go zaraz widzieć. W drodze powrotnej powiedz Solasowi, że już czas. Będzie wiedział, o co chodzi.

***

Jej nagłe wezwanie zaskoczyło go, tym bardziej biorąc pod uwagę tak wczesną porę. Nawet, jeśli był żołnierzem i poranne wstawanie nie było mu obce, teraz zdążył zaledwie odświeżyć się, założyć luźną, lecz ciepłą bluzę z owczej wełny, spodnie z miękkiej skóry i dopiero w drodze do Twierdzy rozbudzić na dobre i pożegnać nocne koszmary. Wyglądał porządnie, choć stan jego włosów i zarostu pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Gdy dotarł na miejsce i już miał podnieść dłoń, aby zapukać w ciężkie, drewniane drzwi, zatrzymał się. Nagłe uczucie... czegoś kazało mu się zatrzymać.

Coś się musiało stać.

Eliandir stawała się cieniem tego, kim była wcześniej. Choć starała się nie okazywać niczego po sobie, dostrzegł jak niespokojna się stała, jak niecierpliwa, a czasem apatyczna, nawet obojętna. Zajmowała się sprawami organizacji wzorowo, jak zwykle, lecz unikała kontaktu z kimkolwiek. Zastępowała te drugie wyprawami do stajni, do swojego ulubionego wierzchowca, półdzikiego jelenia, który zapewne przypominał jej o domu. Czasami wybierała się na krótkie przejażdżki po okolicy. W jaki sposób nie błądziła, tylko wracała do Twierdzy w swoim stanie, nie miał pojęcia. Może dalijskie elfy faktycznie miały jakiś enigmatyczny, niepojęty dla niego kontakt ze stworzeniami lasu? Pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowie.

A potem na chwilę zatraciła kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Przeszedł go lodowaty dreszcz. Stwórco, dawno nie czuł takiego strachu.

Co, jeśli..?

Potrząsnął lekko głową i w końcu uderzył w drewnianą powierzchnię. Słyszał, jak głuchy dźwięk rozniósł się po obszernej komnacie... i jak zostaje pochłonięty przez ciszę. Spróbował drugi raz, tym razem mocniej.

Nic.

Zmarszczył brwi w gniewnym grymasie. Odetchnął. Zbyt łatwo popadał w złość. Otworzył delikatnie drzwi i wszedł do środka.

\- Inkwizytorko?

Wciąż nic.

Wszedł kilka stopni, nagle zaniepokojony. Pomieszczenie było puste i jasne. Ciężkie zasłony zastąpione zostały lekkimi, przeźroczystymi firanami. Promienie słoneczne wdzierały się do środka i padały na idealnie pościelone łóżko. Wyglądało na to, że nie było używane przez całą noc. Drzwi na wschodni balkon były otwarte na oścież, firany poruszały się w rytm powiewów chłodnego wiatru. Żołądek ścisnął mu się nieprzyjemnie. Nie, to niemożliwe...

Przywołał się do porządku. Podszedł do drzwi powoli, próbując nie wydać dźwięku. Jeśli tam była, nie chciał jej przestraszyć.

Ta cisza... Ten niepowtarzalny spokój...

Nie odczuwał głodu, jego żyły nie domagały się trucizny, ból głowy nie przeszkadzał mu tak jak zawsze. Nie potrzebował wysiłku fizycznego, by zażegnać demony nocy i powitać nowy dzień z jasnym umysłem.

Ukojenie.

I ona.

Kobieta, która tak łatwo doprowadzała go do szału, którą szanował, uwielbiał i nienawidził jednocześnie. Która była tak... odmienna. Nie przez spiczaste uszy, nienaturalnie purpurowe oczy i tatuaże na twarzy, nie przez wiarę w innych bogów i czasem zagubienie w zwyczajach społeczeństwa. Przez to, jak radziła sobie z ciążącą odpowiedzialnością, a mimo to potrafiła dostrzegać szczegóły i dbać o każdą osobę, każdego żołnierza. Przez to, z jaką pewnością kroczyła wśród cieni i nie wahała się przed wybraniem trudniejszych ścieżek. I to, jak nie ukrywała przed światem, że czasem musi wybierać mniejsze zło. Nie wstydziła się swoich wyborów, nie bała się ich dokonywać i ponosiła za nie odpowiedzialność.

Była ikoną, symbolem. A jednak pozostawała... nieskażona.

Nie, nie była jak Meredith.

I nawet ostatnie wydarzenia nie mogły tego zmienić, ponieważ nie miały nic wspólnego z chorymi ambicjami czy żądzą władzy. Jedyne, co mogło ją zniszczyć, to poczucie winy.

A teraz wydawała się tak spokojna, jakby znów była Pierwszą swojego klanu, jakby nie było tego całego chaosu...

Pozory.

Wiedział, że były to tylko pozory... A wiedza ta napełniała go smutkiem. I również złością.

Nagle zorientował się, że stoi tak już dłuższą chwilę, obserwując ją. Z zaskoczeniem i zakłopotaniem uznał, że mógłby to robić godzinami. Fascynacja, której nie może się poddać. Nie chce. Wszystko już i tak było wystarczająco skomplikowane.

Podszedł i położył obie dłonie na kamiennej balustradzie, tuż obok kobiety. Cieszył wzrok cudownym widokiem, rozpościerającym się wokół. Wziął głęboki wdech. Całym sobą chłonął ten moment, w którym czas zdawał się stać w miejscu. Czekał.

\- Zawsze gdy się budzę, czuję lęk – zaczęła w końcu cicho. – Boję się poruszyć ręką, boję się wsłuchać w swoje ciało.

Nie spojrzał na nią. Ona również nie uczyniła żadnego gestu. W dalszym ciągu stała wyprostowana, z niewidzącymi oczami utkwionymi we wschodzące słońce. Rozpuszczone, srebrzyste włosy falowały na wietrze.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że nie widzę, że nie potrafię używać magii... Chodzi o to dlaczego tak się dzieje. To, co zrobiłam... jest niewybaczalne wśród moich ludzi. Natura daje życie i energię... A ja tak jej się odpłaciłam. – Jej głos zadrżał.

Spojrzał w końcu na jej twarz. Była nieruchoma, pusto wpatrzona w przestrzeń. Jak maska. Gdyby nie łzy, które zbierały się w kącikach oczu.

\- To nie twoja wina... - Chciał ją pocieszyć, znaleźć słowa, które będą miały sens.

Rozciągnęła usta w smutnym uśmiechu, pokręciła powoli głową i odwróciła bokiem do balustrady a przodem do mężczyzny. Zdjęła dłoń z kamiennej, równej powierzchni, lecz nie opuściła jej.

\- Wiem, że nigdy nie ufałeś mojej magii. Od pierwszego spotkania była czymś, co nas dzieliło. – Cullen wstrzymał oddech, gdy opuszkami palców wędrowała po jego piersi, szyi i w końcu jej chłodna dłoń spoczęła na szorstkim policzku oraz kąciku ust... i tak została. Mimo, że intuicyjnie chciał się odsunąć, nie zrobił tego, w napięciu słuchał dalej. - Miałeś rację. Kiedyś, w Azylu, potrafiliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać... Twoja obecność dawała mi siłę, gdy byłam najbardziej zagubiona. Nigdy ci za to nie podziękowałam. Bałam się, że znowu spojrzysz na mnie z nienawiścią. Dlatego chciałam ci pokazać, że nie wszyscy jesteśmy skazani na upadek i magię krwi. Ale nawet to mi się nie udało. Możecie odwołać mnie z funkcji Inkwizytorki, zrozumiem, a nawet się tego spodziewam. Ale muszę naprawić to, co zrobiłam. Przynajmniej spróbować... I proszę cię, byś mi w tym pomógł. Ja... - Odetchnęła głęboko, jakby zabrakło jej nagle powietrza - Nie ufam już samej sobie - dokończyła szeptem.

Chciał jej wszystko wytłumaczyć. Powiedzieć, że to wcale nie brak zaufania do magii uczyniła ich relację tak trudną. Że koszmary, które go prześladują w nocy, nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Chciał powiedzieć, że to w nim tkwi problem, że jest słaby, złamany i zbyt pochłonięty walką z nałogami, by nawiązać normalne relacje. I że ona zasługuje na coś lepszego, niż to.

I że to on ją zawiódł, nie odwrotnie.

Jednak nigdy nie był dobry w słowach, nie wiedział jak wyrażać te trudne emocje, uczucia i myśli. Nie zdobył się na to i tym razem. Wiedział, że postanowił coś innego, lecz będzie jeszcze na to czas. Gdy Eliandir pozbiera się z tragedii Wycome. Teraz chciał być dla niej milczącym wsparciem. Jeszcze zdąży wszystko naprawić.

Prawda?

Przykrył więc dłoń swoją, przymknął oczy i powiedział cicho:

\- Oczywiście że ci pomogę.

Dłoń na policzku stała się odrobinę cieplejsza. A może mu się tylko zdawało?


	14. Chapter 14

\- To... Ona? - zapytał młody rekrut, przyglądając się nadjeżdżającym. Jego wzrok jednak nie był pełen ciekawości, było w nim coś mrocznego, czego nie próbował nawet ukryć.

\- Mhm - mruknął starszy żołnierz Inkwizycji, jedynym zdrowym okiem spoglądając na drogę prowadząca z południa. Nie zwrócił uwagi na zmianę tonu i postawy młodego. Co prawda, był w organizacji już w Azylu, czyli właściwie od początku, przeżył atak Koryfeusza na wioskę, podróż przez śnieżne zamiecie do nowej siedziby, ogłoszenie nowego lidera, na którego część wiwatował wraz z innymi, jednak widok Inkwizytorki i jej towarzyszy zawsze robił na nim niemałe wrażenie. Pomijając fakt, że podróżowała w dość... dziwacznym towarzystwie, spotkanie z nią zawsze było niesamowite z wielu powodów, zaczynając od tego, że już z daleka widać było pokaźne poroże masywnego jelenia, którego dosiadała.

Druga rzecz - jej wygląd i pochodzenie. Była leśną elfką, a rasa ta kojarzona była albo z niewolnikami albo z dzikimi fanatykami, którzy mieszkali w najgłębszych zakamarkach puszcz, szczerze i z zawziętością nienawidzili innych ras i albo ich unikali albo zabijali, w zależności od filozofii klanu. Albo od okoliczności.

Dla starszego żołnierza były to jednak cechy mało istotne. Zbyt wiele przeszedł w swoim życiu, by nabrać się na grę pozorów. Dla niego najważniejsze było to, że dzięki niej stracił oko. Tylko oko, a nie życie. Kiedy jeszcze nie była Inkwizytorką, nie miała za sobą całych zastępów żołnierzy, najemników i magów, nie miała w zasadzie nic oprócz umiejętności, których nie do końca rozumiała. I woli przetrwania. Ich przetrwania, nie swojego.

Elfy są stworzeniami żyjącymi w klanach, wielkich rodzinach. Ale oddanie życia za innych? To wymaga czegoś więcej, niż odwagi. A ona przeżyła nawet to.

Wielu uważa, że zesłał ją Stwórca, wraz ze swoją oblubienicą Andraste. Może było w tym ziarno prawdy?

Gdy podjechała, przyłożył zaciśniętą pięść do lewej strony piersi i skłonił głowę w typowym pozdrowieniu Inkwizycji. Oraz aby okazać szacunek. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że młody nie poszedł za jego przykładem.

\- Witajcie – przywitała ich Inkwizytorka, ściągając kaptur płaszcza podróżnego i głaszcząc jednocześnie swojego jelenia po szyi, by uspokoić stworzenie, które potupywało i parskało niecierpliwie. Nie zwróciła jednak twarzy w ich stronę.

Pozostali jeźdźcy pozsiadali z wierzchowców przy dźwięku metalowych sprzączek i chrzęście skórzanych pasów skóry. Łysy elf, który był w Inkwizycji od samego początku i którego wszyscy uważali za dziwaka, tevinterski mag, któremu nikt właściwie nie ufał, przynajmniej póki co i... Komendant Sił Zbrojnych Inkwizycji. Jego obecność tutaj była zaskakująca. Elfka dotknęła ziemi dopiero wtedy, gdy Tevinterczyk, którego imienia nie pamiętał, podszedł i ujął jej dłoń. Pozostali od razu zabrali się za przeniesienie prowiantu na nowe konie i uzupełnienie zapasów.

_A więc to prawda. Herald straciła wzrok,_ pomyślał stary żołnierz ze smutkiem.

\- Herald. – Odchrząknął. - Oto świeże zapasy i nowe konie, zgodnie z rozkazami Szpiegmistrzyni Leliany. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli wcześniej, moglibyśmy przygotować coś bardziej odpowiedniego...

\- To wystarczy, dziękuję, Amalriku. – W końcu kobieta zwróciła twarz w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się.

Żołnierz otworzył usta w niemym zdziwieniu.

\- Skąd...? – wykrztusił w końcu.

\- Nie zapomina się ludzi, u boku których toczy się bitwy. Pamiętam twój głos.

\- Głos? – wyrwało się młodemu rekrutowi, który patrzył na Inkwizytorkę z mieszaniną emocji.

Cullen, stojący tuż za kobietą, spiorunował młodzika wzrokiem, który aż cofnął się o krok.

\- Podczas ataku w Haven słał Koryfeusza i jego czerwonych templariuszy do samej Pustki, obkładając po drodze wszelkimi możliwymi klątwami i nieszczęściami – powiedziała rozbawiona Elia, zwracając głowę w kierunku, z którego padło pytanie.

Rekrut nie roześmiał się, lecz spochmurniał. Amalrik przestąpił z nogi na nogę i chrząknął, zmieszany i zawstydzony dziwnym zachowaniem towarzysza.

\- Pamiętam też, że dobrze walczyłeś. Dzielnie. – Kobieta spoważniała, gdy znów skierowała swoją uwagę na żołnierza. – I gdyby nie twoja obrona tej katapulty, może by mnie tu nie było. Serannas. Dziękuję.

Z tymi słowami skłoniła głowę i przyłożyła dłoń do serca, po czym odwróciła się, kierując w stronę swojego wierzchowca. Gdy wyciągnęła dłoń i cicho gwizdnęła, jeleń podszedł do niej tak, by mogła do dosiąść. Żołnierz, oniemiały, obserwował ją, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Herald właśnie mu podziękowała...

\- Inkwizytorko Lavellan... - wykrztusił w końcu ze ściśniętego gardła. - To ja dziękuję. Gdyby nie ty...

_Nie zaatakowano by Haven,_ pomyślała. Nie powiedziała jednak tego na głos.

Milczała przez chwilę, siedząc nieruchomo.

\- _Vir Adahlen_ , razem jesteśmy silniejsi niż w pojedynkę – powiedziała w końcu cicho z wysokości swojego rumaka i ruszyła powoli przed siebie.

Młodzik zacisnął z całej siły pięści, przestąpił z nogi na nogę tocząc jakąś wewnętrzną walkę, po czym w końcu rzucił:

\- Zabiłaś ich!

W okrzyku było tyle tłumionej wściekłości i żalu, że Herald zatrzymała się. Amalrik złapał młodego za ramię, jednak ten wyszarpnął rękę z jego uścisku. Postąpił krok w przód.

\- Byłem w Zaziemiu. Otoczyli nas ze wszystkich stron, a my... czekaliśmy na ciebie. Mówili nam, że nie zawiedziesz, że... - Głos mu się załamał. - Prawie wszyscy zginęli! Czekaliśmy na ciebie... - dokończył łamiącym się głosem. Łzy leciały nieskrępowanie po policzkach, na których dopiero zaczynał pojawiać się zarost.

Eliandir nie odwróciła się, nie była w stanie nic uczynić. Poczucie winy i żal przytłoczyły ją tak bardzo, że nie mogła nawet oddychać. Nie znalazła żadnych słów, które by wyraziły choć w minimalnym stopniu, jak bardzo jej przykro, albo przynajmniej takich, które jakkolwiek by ją usprawiedliwiły. Śmierć tych wszystkich ludzi w Zaziemiu, którym nie przyszła z pomocą, ponieważ pojechała do Wycome, spadła na nią po raz kolejny, z całą swoją obezwładniającą mocą. Nie znała twarzy poległych, dlatego umysł bardzo wyraźnie podsunął jej inny obraz - człowieka, który poświęcił się, by mogła żyć. Strouda, Szarego Strażnika. Wiedziała, że jego poświęcenie będzie ją prześladowało do końca życia.

Była morderczynią.

\- Przepraszam - szepnęła jedynie przez boleśnie ściśnięte gardło.

***

Ludzie powiadają, że ostatni etap podróży jest zawsze jednocześnie najgorszy i najlepszy. Z jednej strony, właśnie wtedy najbardziej doskwiera zmęczenie i znużenie trudami drogi, z drugiej jest to radosne wyczekiwanie i świadomość rychłego osiągnięcia celu. Ta właśnie antycypacja sprawia, że mięśnie odnajdują nową energię, samopoczucia poprawiają się, ludzie stają się rozmowniejsi, zupełnie jakby budzili się z odrętwienia. Nawet konie jakby żwawiej tupią.

Nie tym razem. Nie w przypadku Inkwizytorki i jej towarzyszy.

Zamiast wyczekiwania był niepokój, zamiast energii znużenie, rozmowy natomiast ginęły w gąszczu niepewności i pytań, z którymi każdy się borykał, nie znajdując odpowiedzi. Była jeszcze nadzieja. Nie ta radosna, przynosząca pocieszenie, lecz ta rozedrgana, nieproszona, wypierana przez widmo rozczarowania. Niechciana.

Im bliżej celu, tym bardziej milcząca stawała się Eliandir. Zarówno Dorian, jak i Cullen, rzucali jej ukradkowe spojrzenia, nie wiedząc co sądzić o jej dziwnym zachowaniu.

Nie przejmowała się tym jednak, owładnięta irracjonalnym strachem przed tym, co musiała zrobić. Albo tylko _chciała_...

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – usłyszała cichy głos Solasa. Nawet nie zorientowała się, że podjechał do niej.

\- A czy można być czegokolwiek pewnym? – zapytała z goryczą, zaciskając dłoń na łęku siodła.

Choć elf lubił wdawać się w filozoficzne dyskusje, tym razem zachował milczenie.

\- Niektórzy mogą nie zrozumieć... - zawiesił głos.

Poprawiła kaptur, chowając twarz w cieniu. Zupełnie, jakby już dopadły ją konsekwencje tego, co zamierzała uczynić.

\- To, co się ze mną dzieje... Jak inaczej to można wytłumaczyć, niż ingerencją demona? A wiesz, czego chcą demony. Krwi. Jak więc inaczej zwrócę jego uwagę?

Patrzył na nią chwilę z mieszaniną emocji, których niewidoma kobieta nie mogła ujrzeć. Zmarszczył w końcu brwi, potrząsnął lekko głową i już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle....

Inkwizytorki po prostu nie było obok niego.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie ściągając wodze swojemu jeleniowi, któremu najwyraźniej się to nie spodobało, gdyż stanął dęba, wierzgając dziko. Cullen już zsiadał ze swojego ogiera, by podbiec i spróbować uspokoić bestię, gdy elfka przylgnęła do masywnej szyi wierzchowca, dotknęła ją dłonią i zaczęła coś mówić.

_Sszzz.... Ir abelas, ma falon... szzz... Hamin..._

Zwierzę w jednej sekundzie stanęło spokojnie, parsknąwszy jedynie kilka razy.

\- Co się stało? Dlaczego się zatrzymaliśmy? - zapytał Dorian, pocierając wąsik. - Eli, naprawdę wolałbym już dotrzeć na miejsce, od tego siodła boli mnie już chyba każdy mięsień, że o stanie pewnej części ciała nie wspomnę... - Westchnął teatralnie.

\- Czujecie to? – zapytała Herald, prostując się w siodle i ściągając kaptur.

Towarzysze spojrzeli po sobie. Dorian podniósł brew, Cullen wzruszył ramionami, Solas natomiast... patrzył na kobietę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Coś się zmieniło.

Nie wiedziała jeszcze co, ale wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Może była to intuicja, może fizyczne, nieuchwytne doznanie, które jej umysł zarejestrował bez udziału świadomości.

Czuła to na skórze, czuła w umyśle i wewnątrz swojego ciała.

Zadrżała.

\- Inkwizytorko? – usłyszała jak przez mgłę. Uciszyła dalsze pytania gestem dłoni. Nie chciała, by coś jej przeszkadzało.

Czuła zew.

Po całym tym czasie stagnacji, w którym, pozbawiona magii i wzroku, chciała odciąć się od własnego, bezużytecznego ciała... w końcu poczuła, że żyje.

__**Tutaj, tutaj...  
Chodź, odbierz to, co straciłaś  
Albo pozostań w ciemności na zawsze...**

Obce słowa poraziły jej umysł tak nagle, że złapała się za głowę i skłoniła, prawie dotykając czołem szyi jelenia, który zrobił się nagle bardzo niespokojny, potrząsając łbem i ryjąc kopytami ziemię. Podobnie jak pozostałe wierzchowce, z tą różnicą, że ona nie próbowała uspokoić zwierzęcia.

Odcięła się od świata, odcięła od wszystkiego. Słyszała tylko bicie swojego serca, ciężki oddech... i ten głos, te myśli... COKOLWIEK to było.

__**Jeszcze nie jest za późno.  
Wiesz, co musisz uczynić...  
Eliandir Lavellan, Herald Andrasty, Mistrzyni Oszustów.**

Śmiech wstrząsnął jej ciałem.

Jej ciało, nie jej śmiech.

Nie jej ciało...?

Wszystko się mieszało.

Nagle cały świat zaczął drżeć. A może tylko ona? Jej ciało? A może nie jej?

Ból. Jej ból. Na policzkach, ramionach, udach....

__**Lethallan! Ma halani!*  
Jesteś Pierwszą, musisz nam pomóc...  
Nie zdążysz...  
Dlaczego?**

Wilgoć na policzkach, wysuszana przez chłodny wiatr.

Jej łzy. I jej wina.

_**Vir Adahlen.  
Razem jesteśmy silniejsi, niż w pojedynkę...** _

Odległy ryk jelenia zbliżał się coraz bardziej, wdzierając do uszu i gdy wydawało jej się, że już nie zniesie tego hałasu, rzeczywistość powróciła. Twarda jak ziemia, na której leżała. Płakała. Każdy spazmatyczny oddech przybliżał ją do histerii, paniki, której źródła nie potrafiła okiełznać.

I ta ciemność, której nie potrafiła oswoić, która była jej wrogiem.

Gdzieś obok słyszała tętent końskich kopyt, oddalone głosy, które zlewały się w jedno. Przekleństwa i nawoływania. I jej oszalałe serce, którego dźwięk rozchodził się echem po całym jej ciele. Głos zniknął, czaił się gdzieś w pobliżu.

Coś przedzierało się przez krzewy w jej stronę. Gdzie był jej kostur? Gdzie?! Gdzie Solas, gdzie Dorian, gdzie Cullen? GDZIE jej odwaga i opanowanie?! Jednym desperackim ruchem wyszarpnęła rytualny sztylet i gdy jej wyczulony słuch podpowiedział jej, że zagrożenie jest już wystarczająco blisko, wyprowadziła cios, trzymając zakrzywioną broń obiema rękami.

Napotkała opór, ostrze utknęło w czymś z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem, poczuła lepką, ciepłą ciecz na swoich dłoniach. Ktoś złapał ją za ramiona i ścisnął boleśnie. Szarpnęła się w tył, nie puszczając sztyletu, który był jej jedyną bronią. Jedyną szansą na przeżycie. Nic to nie dało, nie mogła uciec, nie mogła się uwolnić z tych szponów. Nie mogła...

Nagła eksplozja bólu na policzku, ostry ból wargi i metaliczny smak krwi sprawił, że na chwilę zapomniała o walce. Oszołomienie, przez które przebijał się jeden, natarczywy dźwięk...

\- To ja, do cholery! Elia, to ja! Cullen! Przestań walczyć!


	15. Chapter 15

Siedział na skraju lasu, patrząc na rozciągający się przed nim przygnębiający widok i zdejmując kolejne części zbroi z piersi i ramion. Krzywił się przy każdym ruchu.

Wiedział, że w końcu do tego dojdzie. Po prostu wiedział, że w końcu oboje sobie zrobią nawzajem krzywdę. To było nie do uniknięcia, tak niestabilna była ich relacja... Ale nie sądził, że w takich okolicznościach.

Uderzył ją.

Cholera, nie miał co prawda innego wyjścia... Ale nie miał zamiaru zrobić tego tak mocno.

Tyle krwi...

Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że aż zatrzeszczały i w przypływie złości wyciągnął sztylet z ramienia. Dopiero teraz, gdy zdjął pancerz, mógł to bezpiecznie zrobić. Przyłożył kawałek materiału do obficie krwawiącej rany i dokładnie przyjrzał się skomplikowanym żłobieniom na trzymanej głowni... Nie spodobał mu się ich widok. W swoim teplariuszowskim życiu widział wiele rodzajów rytualnej broni, służącej do zakazanych praktyk. Wszystkie miały jedną cechę – żłobienia, którymi krew miała płynąć w stronę głowicy, na którym najczęściej umieszczony był magiczny kamień.

Tak jak w tym.

Zacisnął dłoń tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie.

Krew popłynęła jeszcze bardziej obficie.

\- Komendancie Cullenie – usłyszał spokojny głos Solasa za sobą. Rozluźnił uścisk.

\- Hmm? – mruknął. Nie miał ochoty na pogawędki, nie teraz, nie tutaj, wśród tego zniszczenia... śmierci. Za sobą miał gęsty, zielony, tętniący życiem las, który nagle się kończył, ustępując miejsca pustkowiu, najeżonemu czarnymi, powykręcanymi jak w konwulsjach gałęziami. Żadnego dźwięku, żadnego śladu zwierzyny... Zupełnie tak, jakby całe życie zostało nagle wyssane z tej części lasu. A pośrodku tego pustkowia stało Wycome.

To właśnie zrobiła Inwizytorka. Popełniła jedną z najstraszliwszych zbrodni jako elfka i jako mag. Może i dobrze, że nie mogła tego zobaczyć...

\- Tę ranę trzeba opatrzyć – stwierdził Solas, podchodząc do żołnierza i przyglądając się jego ramieniu i zakrwawionemu materiałowi, który już zdążył przesiąknąć czerwienią. Przez chwilę zawiesił wzrok na sztylecie.

Cullen długo przyglądał się elfowi. Właściwie go nie znał, choć również od samego początku był w Inkwizycji. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie ufał mu i nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać. Na Solasie natomiast albo nie robiło to wrażenia, albo świetnie to ukrywał.

\- To zajmie tylko chwilę - zapewnił. - Chyba nie chcesz się tutaj wykrwawić, gdy jeszcze nie osiągnęliśmy nawet celu. Twoje... umiejętności mogą być potrzebne Eliandir, nie wiemy co się może wydarzyć.

Były templariusz musiał przyznać, że elf miał rację. Choć dokładnie nie wiedział, o co chodziło w elfickim rytuale, wierzył Inkwizytorce, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Krótko kiwnął głową, pozwalając magowi działać. Choć całe jego ciało i umysł wzdrygało się na myśl o kontakcie z magią, musiał być w pełni sił. Solas zastąpił zakrwawiony materiał swoją dłonią, która pulsowała delikatnym blaskiem, kłując mikroskopijnymi, magicznymi szpileczkami wrażliwe tkanki człowieka. Cullena przeszył ostry ból głowy, który z każdą sekundą przybierał na sile. Krwawienie momentalnie ustąpiło, elf zabrał się więc za całkowite jej zasklepienie i odbudowanie ciała.

\- Straciłeś sporo krwi – odezwał się monotonnym, cichym głosem, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Będziesz musiał trochę odpocząć...

Tak, Cullen zaiste czuł się niesamowicie zmęczony. Od styczności z magią, syndrom odstawienia dawał mu się we znaki również mdłościami. Coraz bardziej i bardziej.

Potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc poddać się słabości.

Solas mówił do niego, choć słowa przedzierały się z trudem do świadomości, jakby wypływały z głębin na powierzchnię jeziora. W końcu usłyszał jedno, jedyne słowo, cicho lecz bardzo wyraźnie:

\- Śpij.

Ciemność otoczyła go ze wszystkich stron, odcinając od świata i woli.

***

Pojawił się bezszelestnie, zupełnie jak cień.

\- Inkwizytorko, możemy zamienić słowo?

Skierowała twarz w jego stronę tylko na chwilę, wracając zaraz do osoby klęczącej przed nią, która opatrywała jej wargę i zasklepiała pękniętą tkankę

\- Dziękuję, Dorianie. – Drobna dłoń uścisnęła większą Tevinterczyka, próbując przekazać wdzięczność za opatrzenie drobnych skaleczeń, powstałych podczas szaleńczej ucieczki na oślep przez las. O której zresztą dowiedziałą się od niego... Sama nie pamiętała nic z tych wydarzeń. Ten skinął głową, otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz najwyraźniej zrezygnował, bo obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem przybysza i odszedł napoić konie. Było to do niego zupełnie niepodobne.

Herald zerwała się na równe nogi i postąpiła kilka kroków w stronę elfa.

\- Mój sztylet... - szepnęła nerwowo.

\- Mam go.

Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

\- Cullen? - Odrzuciła do tyłu opadające jej na twarz kosmyki włosów.

\- Wszystko dobrze, odpoczywa. Stracił dużo krwi – dodał szybko na widok pytająco podniesionych brwi Eliandir.

Westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła się o niego plecami, stając twarzą w stronę Wycome, w stronę pustkowia, które stworzyła.

_**Tutaj, tutaj...** _

Zadrżała. Poczuła, jakby lodowate macki przejechały po jej ciele.. i umyśle. Coś, co niepostrzeżenie wkradło się do jej wnętrza i próbowało ją zdominować. Musiała się tego pozbyć, musiała... Zanim przestanie balansować na krawędzi szaleństwa i w końcu zrobi ten jeden, jedyny krok, który pogrąży ją na zawsze.

\- Daj mi go – rzekła twardo i wyprostowała się. Gdy poczuła nieprzyjemny, zimny ciężar w dłoni, przełknęła ślinę. Gwizdnęła przeciągle i bez słowa ruszyła naprzód, z każdym kolejnym krokiem przyspieszając. Słyszała głuchy odgłos jelenich racic, uderzających o suchą ziemię. Nie słyszała Doriana, który ją wołał. Nie słyszała Solasa, który przekonał go do pozostania przy Cullenie. Nie słyszała nic, oprócz tętentu kopyt i tego głosu...

_**Wiesz, co musisz uczynić...** _

Wiedziała.

I z całych sił powstrzymywała łzy.

Śmierć i zniszczenie.

Oto co przynosiła, oto kim była.

Zacisnęła dłoń na chłodnej rękojeści, która nie przyjmowała ciepła jej dłoni. Pozostawał zimny jak sopel lodu... i okrutny. Teraz już prawie biegła, potykając się co jakiś czas o suche konary i wystające korzenie. Nie słyszała trelu ptaków, nie słyszała wiatru w koronach drzew, a jej kroki nie były tłumione przez ściółkę leśną, lecz zwielokrotnione przez suchy, cichy trzask łamanych łodyg krzewów i roślin.

Śmierć i zniszczenie....

Wydawało jej się, że powietrze również było martwe i nieruchome. Nie mogła oddychać, nie czuła dookoła nic, zupełnie jakby brnęła przez zmaterializowaną czerń, która ją pochłaniała... która ją przerażała.

_**Jesteś Pierwszą, musisz nam pomóc...  
TERAZ!!!** _

Stanęła nagle i złapała się za głowę. Ból przeszył jej umysł tak nagle i gwałtownie, że upadła na kolana. Usłyszała krzyk. Ich krzyk, jej krzyk.

Tutaj.

Teraz.

To jest to miejsce i ten czas.

Wszystko albo nic. Nie ma czasu na półśrodki.

Wstała gwałtownie, jej oczy rozszerzyły się jak w hipnozie, miała wrażenie że coś kieruje jej ciałem, każdym jej ruchem i myślą. Jej dłoń była pewna a palce sprawne, gdy zdejmowały płaszcz podróżny i pozostałe ubrania. W kilka uderzeń serca stała całkiem naga, jak w chwili narodzin. Poczuła suchą, spękaną ziemię pod bosymi stopami, poczuła lament umierającej ziemi i roślinności, poczuła niepokój jelenia, który krążył wokół niej, porykując cicho i ryjąc ziemię. Chwyciła lejce i przywiązała do gałęzi wielkiego drzewa, przed którym stała. Zwierzę parskało i miotało łbem na prawo i lewo, a z jej oczu leciały łzy. Gdy dotknęła chropowatej kory, poczuła... coś. Poczuła tę odrobinę energii życiowej, gdzieś głęboko ukrytą, jakby czekającą na przebudzenie.

Jakby czekało na nią.

Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, a w tym uśmiechu czaiło się coś mrocznego. Jakby jakaś zła i plugawa część jej osobowości, którą pielęgnowała podświadomie od zawsze, teraz przemawiała. Szept, głos, sugestia... Czy to była jeszcze ona? Czy to ona otworzyła spękane usta i wyrzuciła drżące dłonie w górę?

Czuła, jak coś w jej gardle nabrzmiewa, dławiąc i dusząc. Nie mogła złapać tchu... aż do momentu, gdy się poddała. Gdy z jej wnętrza wydarł się na zewnątrz głos, który nie był jej. Ten ranił ją, jakby wypluwała coś bolesnego. Cierń za cierniem, słowo za słowem.

_**Błagaj. Przepraszaj. Cierp za to co uczyniłaś.** _

I właśnie to robiła.

Widziała twarze tych, którzy zginęli. Jej klanu, jej rodziny, fragmentów jej duszy...

Słyszała ich krzyki, przekleństwa, błagania i modlitwy. Jej nozdrza wyłapały mdlący zapach przelanej przez nich krwi. Czuła ich cierpienie, ich strach. I nadzieję, która umierała.

I wiedziała, że to jej wina.

Wyrzuty sumienia porwały ją jak sztorm, uwięziły jej umysł, ciało i duszę. Każdy fragment jestestwa.

Nie było Eliandir. Nie było Herald.

Była tylko winowajczyni. I narzędzie pokuty i poświęcenia, które pulsowało chłodem i ważyło tyle, co zwykły sztylet.


	16. Chapter 16

Obserwował ją z daleka, ukryty wśród cieni gęstego lasu.

Czekał.

Kobieta od dłuższego czasu śpiewała w dawnym elfickim języku. Przepraszała, oddawała się prastarym bogom i błagała melodyjnie. Gdy przystawiła sztylet do szyi jelenia, wyszczerzył zęby w złowrogim uśmiechu. Zadrżał w niecierpliwym oczekiwaniu i oblizał wargi.

_Tak..._

_Zrób to!_

_Niech poleje się gorąca krew!_

_Tu i teraz._

_Niech wypełni moje nozdrza._

_A potem?_

_Potem będzie potężniejsza jak nigdy przedtem. Musi taka być, by dobrze wypełniać jego wolę._

_Jego marionetka._

_Najlepsza jaką miał od wieków._

_Najpiękniejsza jaką miał od stuleci._

_Tak cudownie nieświadoma ogromu swej mocy i tego, że wszystkie jej wysiłki mają ukryte znaczenie._

Tak cudownie naiwnie weszła w pułapkę, którą zastawił. Mamiąc obietnicą poznania przeszłości, rytuałów starszych elfów. Obiecując tak wiele, sącząc do jej umysłu zaledwie półprawdy.

Bawiło go to.

I podniecalo.

_Zrób to!_

A później będzie... Cierpiała.

Tak.

Jej aura nigdy nie będzie tak czysta jak przedtem. Tak krystalicznie jasna... Jej dusza przestanie być tak niepowtarzalna.

Będzie skażona. Może nie od razu, ale z czasem... Wtedy, gdy już nie będzie mu potrzebna. Gdy ją porzuci. Nie zabije, porzuci. Szkoda by było...

_Nie rób tego!_

... Tej przyjaźni. Tego ciepła i światła, które wypiera skostniały chłód samotności.

Tego uśmiechu i radosnych iskier w purpurze oczu.

Tych godzin spędzonych w jego samotni, gdy dyskutowali o magii, historii elfów, rzeczach istotnych i trywialnych.

Tych spokojnych chwil, w których cisza nie była krępujaca.

W innym świecie mogłoby ich łączyć coś więcej.

W innym wymiarze.

Gdyby nie Plan.

Teraz?

Teraz nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by cokolwiek go rozpraszało.

I ona też nie powinna.

Jego doskonała marionetka...

Jego przyjaciółka?

Ruszył.

Wbrew chłodnej kalkulacji. Wbrew swojej naturze i wszystkiemu, co reprezentował samym swoim istnieniem.

Może nie był istotą, za którą wszyscy go brali. Może było w nim coś więcej. Może nawet ktoś taki jak on może się zmienić? Może to nigdy nie był on?

Choć podczas swojego istnienia widziała już tak wiele, nie mógł patrzeć na początek czyjegoś upadku. Nie tym razem. Nie jej.

***

Obudziła go... cisza. Ta nienaturalna, zupełnie nie na miejscu, która zwiastowała coś strasznego. Odpędzając resztki sztucznie spokojnego snu, sięgnął do ramienia, które jeszcze pamiętało echo bólu po rytualnym sztylecie. Jego szorstka i twarda od miecza dłoń napotkała jednak tylko delikatną, gładką tkankę zabliźnionej rany...

Solas.

Zerwał się gwałtownie z wściekłością pulsującą w żyłach. Omiótł otoczenie spojrzeniem, szukając sztyletu, który studiował zanim...

Warknął.

Pieprzony, zdradziecki elf! Zabije go!

Konie zarżały, przestraszone jego nagłym ruchem. Wszystkie... oprócz jednego, tego najbardziej charakterystycznego, przypominającego coś między krzykiem a piskiem, tylko bardziej wibrującego. Jeleń Inkwizytorki zniknął. Niedobrze... Mogła być już daleko stąd.

Niech to Pustka pochłonie!

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku linii horyzontu, nasycając świat cieplejszymi barwami. Rzeczywistość kładła się do snu, zmęczona wydarzeniami dnia. O ile w Twierdzy cieszyłby się takim widokiem, teraz tylko uświadomił mu, że przespał prawie dwie godziny, podczas których mogło zdarzyć się właściwie wszystko, w zależności od tego, co knuł Solas. Na pewno nic dobrego, skoro chciał pozbyć się byłego Templariusza.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że ktoś przetransportował go do obozu. Nim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, odpowiedź dotarła do jego uszu.

\- Och, Komendancie – usłyszał głos przesycony tevinterskim akcentem i irytującą manierą. - Nareszcie postanowiłeś się obudzić. Kto by pomyślał, że tak mocno cię raniła... No jak tam, wyspałeś się? Potrzebujesz czegoś? Może wody?

\- Potrzebuję kogoś zamordować – warknął Cullen gwałtownym ruchem porywając leżący na ziemi miecz, na co mag zatrzymał rękę, która już wyciągał by podać mężczyźnie manierkę. – Gdzie oni są?

\- Rozdzieliliśmy się. Ktoś musiał przy tobie zostać, a oni... No cóż, są elfami, więc najlepiej wiedzą jak przeprowadzić cokolwiek Eli planowała, a co ma związek z jej bogami.

Lecz Komendant Sił Zbrojnych Inkwizycji już nie słuchał maga, w pośpiechu dosiadając konia.

\- Ruszamy! – rzucił z wysokości siodła i prawie natychmiast wbił pięty w boki rumaka, zmuszając zwierzę go do galopu przez martwą ziemię, która jeszcze nie tak dawno temu była tętniącym życiem lasem.

***

To nie była wiedza. To był zew.

Zew czegoś, co było starsze i potężniejsze od wszystkich znanych jej istot. Czegoś pradawnego, niosącego znamiona starożytnej magii i potęgi. Czuła go na każdym fragmencie nagiej skóry, jakby unosił się w powietrzu. Niezakłócony przez niepotrzebne ubranie. Czuła, jak przenika między spękaną ziemią a jej bosymi stopami. Czuła, jak nim oddycha.

Nie mogła mu nie ulec. Nie było to już jej mocy. A może nie chciała? Być może to sama natura upominała się o swoje... Albo szukała zemsty.

Jak przez mgłę widziała jak czyjeś ręce chwytają sztylet i przykładają go do pulsujacej życiem, mocnej szyi jelenia. Życie za życie. Zwykła ofiara byłaby niewystarczająca. Musiała nieść cierpienie, by mogła zadowolić demony.

Czyjeś?

Jej.

Jej ręce.

I jej zbrodnia.

I jej rozpacz.

I jej kolejna ofiara?

Zadziałała pod wpływem impulsu, tego pierwotnego jak magia która się posługiwała i którą utraciła.

Ruch był gwałtowny, szybki, bez najmniejszego śladu wahania. Poczuła lodowaty, głodny metal przebijający ciało, wchodząc gładko po samą rękojeść. Poczuła gorącą krew spływająca po jej brzuchu, nogach i między palcami, które wciąż trzymały rytualny rekwizyt. Oprócz tego.. Nie czuła nic. Ani bólu ani strachu.

Tylko... Ulgę.

Gdzieś na granicy słyszalności zamajaczył jakiś dźwięk. Krzyk, który należał do kogoś, kogo kiedyś znała. W poprzednim życiu, które właśnie wyciekało z niej gęstym strumieniem poprzez przebity sztyletem środek nagiego brzucha.

***

Ostatnie co pamiętała, to rosnąca słabość, gdy wraz z krwią uciekało z niej życie. Pamiętała wielki ból, jakiego nigdy nie doświadczyła; pragnienie, aby jeszcze ten jeden, ostatni raz zobaczyć świat, który opuszczała. A potem... potem przyszło otępienie i chłodna obojętność.

A teraz była tutaj. Gdziekolwiek to było. I _widziała_.

_To nie może być realne_ , pomyślała przerażona Eliandir. Gdy jednak poczuła jęzory gorąca na plecach i łydkach i poczuła fale bólu, zmieniła zdanie, strach i wola przetrwania wyparła wszystkie racjonalne myśli.

Biegła ile sił w rozedrganych mięśniach nóg, ile bolesnego tchu w piersi.

Biegła wiedząc, że nie ma dokąd uciec, że nie ma ratunku, nie ma... Biegła, otoczona śmiercionośnym pierścieniem, który z każdą sekundą się zacieśniał. Obróciła się, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiejkolwiek drogi wyjścia.

_Nie._

_Nie umrze._

_Nie w ten sposób._

Postanowienie i zawziętość, która się w niej rodziła, została jednak spopielona, gdy tylko żywioł pochwycił ją w swe szpony.

_Umrze._

_Właśnie w taki sposób._

Był tylko niewyobrażalny ból. Smród palącego się ciała. I krzyk. Jej krzyk. I jej... Śmierć?

Zamknęła oczy. Nagle jednak ogarnęła ją panika, że gdy znów je otworzy, nie będzie widziała nic. Tylko ciemność. Znowu.Rozwarła gwałtownie powieki. Swąd spalonej tkanki zastąpiony został napastliwą, duszącą wilgocią i metalicznym posmakiem na języku. Leżała na mokrej ziemi, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem podniosła dłoń. Była szkarłatna, oblepiona obrzydliwą, gęstą posoką. Żołądek skręcił się w konwulsjach, zasłona łez rozmyła obraz świata. Mrugała, by znów widzieć. Gdy tylko spłynęły po policzkach i ostrość widzenia wróciła, pożałowała.

Płomieni nie było, o nie. Gorące palce, sięgające ku niej, zastąpione zostały czarnymi, suchymi gałęziami drzew, które wyciągały się w jej stronę ze wszystkich stron i szczerzyły dziuplami w pniach martwych drzew. Czerwone krople zbierały się na końcówkach gałęzi i skapywały powoli na ziemię, która zmieniła swój kolor na rdzawy.

Uklękła, opierając się na rękach, drżąc i czując lodowaty pot na twarzy i karku. Usłyszała mlaśnięcia kroków. Ciężkie, żołnierskie buty przedzierały się przez morze szkarłatu. Podniosła wzrok.

Szedł ku niej dzierżąc obnażony miecz, który pulsował błękitną poświatą. Zimny metal był głodny jej magii... I jej krwi. Wyczytała to w stalowych oczach mężczyzny, którego spojrzenie nigdy nie było tak pełne nienawiści i wściekłości. Było w nich coś ostatecznego, jakby jeden z Pradawnych przyszedł ją osądzić, surowo i bezlitośnie. Jakby to on miał odebrać cenę za to, czego się dopuściła.

Czy to możliwe?

Czy elficcy bogowie uwolnili się z uwięzi Fen'Harela?

Czy zasmakuje ich zemsty, stanie się ujściem ich bezgranicznej wściekłości?

Czy to właśnie on będzie jej nemesis?

Nie zdążyła się poruszyć, gdy już był przy niej. Wciąż patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, które z bliska zdawały się martwe i nieludzkie. Nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku, nie mogła uczynić najmniejszego gestu, nawet wtedy, gdy mężczyzna napiął mięśnie ramion, uniósł miecz i ciął.

Upadła, rozbryzgując dookoła krew. Wiedziała, że straszliwy cios rozpłatał ukośnie cały przód jej ciała, od ramienia aż po biodro. Nie czuła tego. Właściwie nie czuła nic. Widziała tylko szare, trupie oczy i rozciągnięte w makabrycznym uśmiechu, naznaczone blizną usta.


	17. Chapter 17

Dla Cullena czas zdawał się stać w miejscu. Nawet czując pęd powietrza i pracujące, mocne mięśnie rumaka pokonującego pustkowie w pełnym cwale nie mógł pozbyć się jednej, uporczywej myśli – że jest za późno. Nie wiedział na co, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale przepełniało go przeświadczenie, że coś się dokonało. Coś strasznego i nieodwracalnego.

Zobaczył ją z daleka, gdy podchodziła do swojego jelenia. Słyszał, choć niewyraźnie, śpiew, którego echo niosło się po martwej okolicy. Śpiewu, który choć był w niezrozumiałym dla niego języku, budził niepokój. Był coraz bliżej, gdy kątem oka uchwycił ruch zbliżający się do elfki. Coś z nadludzką prędkością zbliżało się do niej, coś przypominającego rozmazaną sylwetkę wilka. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał jeszcze raz, tym razem dostrzegając Solasa, który krzyczał coś, co nie dotarło jednak do uszu templariusza przez świst powietrza. Dopiero gdy był już bardzo blisko, słowa nabrały znaczenia.

„Nie rób tego!"

Nie rozumiejąc, automatycznie skierował znów spojrzenie na kobietę i zamarł. Zobaczył co zamierza zrobić i to, jak nagle zmienia zdanie i robi coś, czego widok miał go prześladował do końca życia. Tak boleśnie widział krew spływającą jej po nagim brzuchu, gdy jeszcze chwilę stała lekko pochylona do przodu, patrząc na własne ręce, które wciąż trzymały rękojeść sztyletu. Widział jak się osuwa na ziemię. Chciał krzyknąć, jednak głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Już był prawie przy niej, gdy nagle rumak gwałtownie się zatrzymał, ryjąc kopytami ziemię i stanął dęba, wierzgając i wydając z siebie przerażone rżenie. Templariusz uderzył z głuchym łoskotem o spękaną ziemię, mimo ogłuszenia natychmiast odtaczając się na bok by nie zostać stratowanym. Koń jednak, wolny od jeźdźca, ruszył cwałem w kierunku, z którego przybył.

Mężczyzna podźwignął się na nogi, nie obdarzając swojego stanu zdrowia nawet jedną myślą. Lekko kulejąc, podbiegł do elfki. Solas już był przy niej. Głowa Eliandir spoczywała na jego kolanie, przytrzymywana przez elfa by się nie osunęła. Jej twarz skurczona była bólem, wargi poruszały się w nieuchwytnych słowach.

Cullen klęknął z drugiej strony Inkwizytorki. Dotknął jej policzka, teraz przeraźliwie bladego. Jej usta drżały. Umierała. Stwórco, ona umierała. A on z niewytłumaczalnych powodów czuł, że umiera razem z nią.

Był bezradny. Nagle poczuł, że ziemia wibruje pod jego kolanami. Zerwał się na równe nogi, obracając plecami do Herald i Solasa, wyszarpnął miecz z zawieszonej przy biodrze pochwy i stanął w lekkim rozkroku, równomiernie rozkładając ciężar ciała. Był gotowy do walki, która jednak nie nadeszła. Spojrzał na spękaną i drżącą ziemię i nagle poczuł, jak na czoło i kark występuje mu zimny pot. W szczelinach skorupy ziemskiej gromadziła się szkarłatna posoka, tworząc gęstą siateczkę wokół Herald. Krople formowały się powoli.

Cullen cofnął się z przerażeniem, odsuwając coraz dalej od Eliandir i czując jak rękojeść miecza zrobiła się śliska od potu. Zerknął w jej stronę. Wciąż leżała nieruchomo, Solas natomiast szybkim ruchem wyjął sztylet z jej ciała, przyłożył jedną dłoń do rany, drugą natomiast dłoń tuż nad jej czoło. Pochylił się nad nią, bardzo blisko, poruszając ustami w słowach, które nie mógł dosłyszeć Komendant. Już miał się do nich zbliżyć, lecz zawahał się na granicy działania magii. Jeszcze krok i wstąpi w pajęczynę krwi.

Wtedy ciszę rozdarł wrzask, którego nie można było pomylić z żadnym innym. Coś się do nich zbliżało. Demony. Przyciągnięte rozgrywającym się koszmarem.

Moc przyciąga moc. Śmierć przyciąga jeszcze więcej śmierci.

***

\- Wielka Inkwizytorka. W końcu się spotykamy – usłyszała gardłowy, charczący śmiech. – Wiedzieliśmy, że prędzej czy później konsekwencje własnych czynów sprowadzą cię do nas.

Nie widziała źródła głosu, stałą zupełnie sama na pustkowiu. Pod stopami miała jedynie czarną spaloną ziemię, obraz wokół spowijała gęsta, nieprzenikniona mgła.

\- Czym jesteś?

\- Jesteśmy cieniem twojego szaleństwa. Demonem Sumienia. A ty... ty dałaś nam siłę, której nie mieliśmy od wieków!

Nagle poczuła podmuch powietrza tuż przed swoją twarzą, poczuła trupi smród pomieszany z mdlącą słodyczą. Zmarszczyła nos, walcząc z mdłościami.

\- Weź głęboki wdech śmiertelniczko. – Nieludzki głos brzmiał jeszcze dobitniej, jeszcze bardziej, fizycznie wręcz ranił. - To twój smród. Twojego strachu, poczucia winy i śmierci, którą spowodowałaś. Tak śmierdzisz ty, mistrzyni oszustów i najżałośniejsza z istot. A teraz s p ó j r z ponownie, tym razem uważniej.

Ból spadł na nią tak nagle, że wrzasnęła, podnosząc dłonie do oczu. Miała wrażenie że jej gałki oczne stały się rozżarzonymi węglami, wypalając dziurę w oczodołach i głębiej. Zgięła się wpół w makabrycznym ukłonie.

- _S p ó j r z_ – usłyszała ponownie, tym razem głosem władczym, pochodzącym z samego serca Pustki. Wbrew bólowi i sobie, posłuchała.

Wyprostowała się i rozwarła powieki.

Krzyknęła ponownie.

Naprzeciwko zobaczyła... samą siebie. Postać była naga, lecz pokryta szlamem i krwią. Uśmiechała się makabrycznie, choć uśmiech ten przypominał bardziej pękniętą ranę.

Ale nie to było najgorsze.

Za demonem, z gęstej mgły wyszedł jej brat. Za nim wyłonił się jej przyjaciel z czasów, gdy była jeszcze w klanie... gdy była szczęśliwa. Ich ciała były jedną wielką, okrwawioną raną, z której sterczały pierzaste brzechwy grubych bełtów. Ich ramiona zwisały bezwolnie, pochylone głowy chwiały w rytm kroków. Nieprzenikniona mgła odkrywała kolejne osoby, kolejnych martwych i zmasakrowanych. Wkrótce, ku jej przerażeniu, cały klan stanął za demonem. Pod ich stopami tworzyły się kałuże krwi, z każdą chwilą coraz większe i większe. Nagle podnieśli ziejące pustką, przerażające oczy na nią. Spływały z nich szkarłatne łzy. Nieruchome powietrze wypełniło się wyciem, z którego formowały się słowa:

_Lethallan! Ma halani!_  
Jesteś Pierwszą, miałaś nam pomóc...  
Nie zdążyłaś...  
Dlaczego?  
Vir Adahlen.  
Razem byliśmy silniejsi, niż w pojedynkę...  
Dlaczego?! 

Eliandir cofnęła się gwałtownie. Zakryła uszy, broniąc się przed bólem, jaki niosły te słowa i krzyczała. Krzyczała ile tchu, nie mogąc dłużej tłumić wszystkich emocji, które niszczyły ją od środka, które owładnęły jej umysłem, które kazały jej wymordować mieszkańców Wycome i otworzyć się na nowy rodzaj magii. Krzyczała dotąd, aż jej głos stał się ochrypły a gardło pulsowało ostrym bólem. Gdzieś w głębi świadomości umysł podpowiadał jej, że to nie oni,że to tylko sztuczka. Głos ten jednak ginął w fali wspomnień i rozpaczy. Frustracji i poczuciu winy. Nienawiści do świata i do siebie. I tęsknoty... Przede wszystkim tęsknoty.

_Dlaczego?!_

Ginął, wyparty przez wycie i jedno pytanie, odbijające się echem w pustej skorupie człowieka, jaką teraz była.

_Dlaczego?!_

Nagle wycie umilkło. Herald podniosła oczy i tym razem zobaczyła młodego żołnierza, którego spotkała na drodze. Patrzył na nią zimno.

-Zabiłaś ich wszystkich. Zabiłaś tych, którzy w ciebie wierzyli. Nie jesteś Herald. Jesteś demonem.

-Nie - wychrypiała, próbując wyprzeć prawdę. Podniosła ręce, obejmując nimi głowę z obu stron i potrząsała nią gwałtownie. - Nie! Nie! Nienie nie nie!!!!

\- Oszukałaś nas wszystkich - Kobiecy, pogardliwy głos dobiegł z prawej strony. Spojrzała tam tylko po to, by napotkać kolejne chłodne, wręcz pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. Smukła kobieta w kapturze rzucającym cień na jej twarz stała z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Leliana wycelowała oskarżycielsko palec w jej stronę i wysyczała: - Zawiodłaś nas, Mistrzyni Oszustów.

_Dlaczego?!_

Głos powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

Herald aż się cofnęła pod naporem tych słów. Kolejne oskarżenie, kolejna prawda. Przy trzecim kroku w tył zderzyła się z kimś.

-Możesz jeszcze naprawić to, co uczyniłaś... - powiedział Dorian, kierując na nią czekoladowe tęczówki.

-Jak? - załkała. Wszystko jej się mieszało. Już nie wiedziała, gdzie była, co powinna zrobić, a czego nie. Nie mogła się skupić, myśleć racjonalnie. Chciała tylko, żeby przestali na nią tak patrzeć. Oddałaby wszystko, aby na martwe twarze jej rodziny powróciło życie.

\- Umierając - odpowiedział tevinterczyk i uśmiechął się szeroko, przyjaźnie. Jego oczy jednak pozostały puste, nieobecne.

Nagły ból wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Zachwiała się, przyciskając dłoń do brzucha. Poczuła ciepłą krew, przepływającą między palcami. I dotyk na ramieniu. Delikatny, lecz stanowczy. Powinna zareagować, odtrącić ciążącą jej dłoń, lecz nie mogła, nie miała na to już siły. Podniosła piekące oczy i napotkała spokojny błękit.

Solas.

Skuliła się w sobie, czekając na okrutne, prawdziwe słowa. Elf jednak musnął palcami jej policzek, ścierając łzy. W opuszczonej dłoni poczuła lodowaty ciężar rytualnego sztyletu. Trwało to ułamek sekundy, po której mężczyzna wyprostował się i spojrzał chłodno, władczo na demona.

\- Ona nie należy do ciebie. Nigdy nie należała. - Jego głos był inny, jakby odległy, odbijający się echem wewnątrz umysłu.

Stwór roześmiał się głośno, straszliwie.

\- Za późno. Myślałeś, że krew i ofiara jej sumienia wystarczą? - wysyczał. - Że będziemy karmić się resztkami? Że oddamy jej to, co utraciła i dając tak wiele?! O ironio! - wypluwał jadowicie demon. - Ta żałosna istota oszukuje całe tysiące, ty oszukałeś ją, a my... największego oszusta wśród bogów. Pamiętaj, że to ty ją do nas przywiodłeś!

\- Wycofaj się, jeśli nie chcesz sprowadzić na siebie mojego gniewu.

\- Nie masz tu władzy! - ryknął demon. Coś ciemnego i gęstego pociekło mu po brodzie. Dźwięk przeszył Eliandir, budząc z oszołomienia. Nie rozumiała nic z rozgrywającej się sceny.

Wiedziała tylko jedno.

\- Ale ja mam - wychrypiała przez spękane usta, prostując się z wysiłkiem. Z całej sił starała się ignorować martwe spojrzenia, trupie twarze i oskarżycielskie, pełne jadu słowa huczące wprost w jej głowie. Wyparła je. Choć odrobinę odzyskała kontrolę nad własnym umysłem.

Musiała postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

Tak, jak to rozpoczęła.

Ruszyła.

Na początku chwiejnie, z nadludzkim wysiłkiem. jeden krok, drugi, trzeciczwarty... Biegła, czując z każdym krokiem, jak opuszczają ją siły. Jak wycieka z niej życie.

Skoczyła, zamachując się sztyletem nasyconym krwią. Jej krwią i jej magią.

Lecz sztylet nie dosięgnął celu.

Oczy i usta Eliandir rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy zawisła w powietrzu. Jej nogi nie sięgały podłoża, zwisając bezwładnie. Spojrzała w dół. Trzy grube na szerokość przedramienia szpony zagłębiały się w miękkie ciało jej brzucha. Po gładkiej, czarnej powiechrzni spływała ciemna krew.

Demon zaśmiał jej się prosto w twarz, owiewając smrodem rozkładu.

\- Mam cię - wycharczała, kaszląc krwią, która ściekałą jej po brodzie.

Resztką sił uniosła drugą dłoń. Ta pulsowała szmaragdowym światłem. Nieruchome powietrze przeciął dźwięk rozrywanej zasłony. I wrzask demona.


	18. Chapter 18

Miecz raz po raz błyskał bladym, zimnym blaskiem, odpowiadając na wezwanie Cullena. Z przerażającą łatwością przeszywał magiczne istoty, by płynnie, wzmocnionym młynkiem lub wykrokiem, rozpłatać kolejnego posłańca Pustki. Wzrok mężczyzny był zimny, wręcz obojętny. W tym momencie nie był Komendantem Sił Zbrojnych Inkwizycji. Był żołnierzem, maszyną do zabijania. Demony zaś... za bardzo przypominały o przeszłości. Im bardziej, z tym większą zawziętością je zabijał.

\- Padnij!

Zareagował natychmiast i bez zastanowienia, z brzękiem metalowej zbroi rzucając się na ziemię, w samą porę, by zaledwie poczuć na karku gorący podmuch i usłyszeć ryk płomieni.

Przełknął gorzką ślinę i rzucił tylko krótkie spojrzenie Dorianowi. Ten skinął głową, zatoczył kosturem szeroki łuk i z impetem uderzył jego końcem w ziemię, wzniecając pierścień płomieni dookoła siebie.

Demonów, zwabionych szalejącą, plugawą magią, pojawiało się coraz więcej i więcej. Cullen poderwał się na równe nogi. Czuł pot spływający po plecach i oznaki zmęczenia. Spojrzał na horyzont. Falował, poruszał się.

Przytłoczyło go poczucie nieskończonej rezygnacji. Nie mieli szans. Zginą. Tak po prostu, bez sensu. Nie osiągnąwszy nic.

Pieprzyć to wszystko.

Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza i usztywnił rękę dzierżącą tarczę. Jeśli demony chciały dotrzeć do Herald, to tylko po jego trupie. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odlepić przyklejone do czoła, jasne włosy. Uśmiechnął się ponuro i ruszył, by stawić czoła śmierci. Lecz nagle istoty zatrzymały się, zastygły dokładnie tam, gdzie stały. Zaległa absolutna cisza, która opadła na nich wraz z kurzem bitwy. Komendant spojrzał na Doriana, zaskoczony, ten jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami i otarł pot z czoła.

Wtedy poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włosy na karku.

Coś było nie tak. I to bardzo.

Zobaczył to również w nagle rozszerzonych przerażeniem oczach tevinterczyka.

\- Fasta vass... - wyrwało się magowi, który wskazał za plecy Cullena. Tam, gdzie znajdowała się Herald.

Przez jedną, bardzo krótką chwilę mężczyźnie przemknęło przez głowę, żeby nie patrzeć za siebie. Myśl ta minęła jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

\- Stwórco miej nas w opiece - szepnął na widok Eliandir, która nagle, zachłystując się oddechem, szarpnęła konwulsyjnie całym ciałem. Pajęczyna krwi, utkana w szczelinach spękanej ziemi zabulgotała i zaczęła się cofać, kierując znów ku Herald. Wracając do niej.

Jednocześnie rozległ się odgłos rozrywanej materii. Rzeczywistości, w której żyli. Zielony blask oślepił na chwilę Cullena. Intuicyjnie zasłonił dłonią oczy, a gdy ją opuścił, coś, jakiś bezkształtny stwór dosłownie wypadł ze szczeliny z dzikim, przenikliwym wrzaskiem. Kontury postaci rozmywały się, jakby spowite dymem. Widać było jedynie zarys długich, patykowatych rąk, zakończonych długimi, opierającymi się o ziemię szponami.

To wszystko było... chore.

A on w tym uczestniczył.

***

Nagle poczuła, że wraz z gwałtownym wdechem, powraca coś jeszcze.

Zawsze uczono ją - jesteś częścią piękna i potęgi natury. Czerp z niej dokładnie tyle, ile potrzeba, nie mniej, nie więcej. Pozwól magii przyjść do siebie delikatnie, naturalnie, niech będzie szeptem w koronach drzew i melodią strumienia.

Las śpiewa, mówili. Włącz się do tego śpiewu.

Lecz w tym momencie Eliandir czuła coś zupełnie odmiennego. Strumień magii był wyciem huraganu i hukiem sztormowych fal, rozbijających się o skały. Zupełnie jakby magia, uwięziona przez demona, nie mogła doczekać się odwetu. Jakby radowała się z wolności. Zerwała się na równe nogi. Zakrzepła krew na jej brzuchu popękała, lecz nie widziała rany po sztylecie. Magia przepełniała każdy fragment drżącego ciała elfki, popchniętego daleko poza granice wytrzymałości, które właściwie nie powinno już funkcjonować z upływu krwi i wycieńczenia. Prawdę mówiąc, powinna już nie żyć. A jednak stała tutaj z poczuciem nieskończonej potęgi, którą musiała wykorzystać.

Objęła rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem otoczenie, jedynie przez chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na towarzyszach. W tej chwili interesowali jej tylko w takim stopniu, by nie zrobić im krzywdy. Uniosła dłoń w stronę pomniejszych demonów, które jakby obudziły się z letargu i ruszyły na nich, wyjąc przerażająco. Niebo nagle pociemniało a na ziemię spadł bezgłośny grom, który sprawił że wszystko dookoła zadrżało. Poruszyła palcami. Spadł drugi piorun, trzeci, raz po raz kolejne. Coraz szybciej przecinały blaskiem ciemniejącą szarość. Coraz gwałtowniej.

Gromki śmiech sprawił, że powietrze dookoła drżało.   
\- Myślisz, że to Twoja moc? Naiwna elfko... I ty masz uratować świat? To nasza moc. Nasza! Moc zemsty i rozpaczy. Moc szaleństwa które się w tobie narodziło. Oto prezent od nas. Szaleństwo. I ta moc. Ciesz się nią i używaj do woli.

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła głuchym, grobowym głosem. Mówienie przychodziło jej z ogromnym trudem. - To moja moc, którą więziłeś. I chce zemsty. Natura chce się odrodzić, a ty jej nie pozwalałeś, wsączając jad w to miejsce. Ona również chce zemsty. I mój klan...

Demon przeniósł swoje bezdenne oczy na Cullena, który zbliżył się do nich, zasłaniając tarczą i z mieczem w pogotowiu.   
\- A ty Komendancie... Czyż nie ślubowałeś strzec świata przed plugawcami? Siłami demonów? Oto rodzi się przed tobą, największa z żyjących. Najbardziej plugawa. Która zniszczy świat, który ma ocalić. Wybieraj.

\- Już wybrałem - wycedził Cullen.

Eliandir krzyknęła nagle, gdy ból zdawał się rozrywać jej ciało od środka.

Powinna okiełznać pierwotną moc, która na nowo się z niej zrodziła.

Ale nie chciała.

Być może stała się naczyniem, manifestacją pradawnej magii, którą się posłużyła i która później miała strawić jej ciało i duszę. Być może to była cena, jaką miała zapłacić za swoją zbrodnię.

Zwolniła wszelkie blokady.

Uniosła drugą dłoń i przycisnęła obie do piersi, zwijając je w pięści. Nie czuła, jak paznokcie przebiły skórę. Czuła jedynie, jak moc ogniskuje się w jednym miejscu. Rosnąc, nabrzmiewając aż do granicy, gdy nie mogła już jej utrzymać. Coś ciepłego spłynęło jej na wargi. Miało metaliczny posmak. To nic.

Gwałtownie odrzuciła obie ręce na boki, rozcapierzając palce. Wraz z okrzykiem wyrwanym siłą z gardła, z jej ciała wydobyły się błyskawice, promieniście mknąc w każdą stronę, spopielając pomniejsze demony. Ostatkiem świadomej woli sprawiła, że śmierć ominęła jej towarzyszy.

A potem widziała tylko Demona Sumienia. I jedynym znanym jej uczuciem było pragnienie zniszczenia.

\- Halam Sahlin.

***

Solas patrzył na roztaczającą się wokół scenę z mieszaniną fascynacji i strachu. Fascynacji mocą, którą Eliandir uwolniła, siłami żywiołów, które pragnęły zniszczyć to, co złe i plugawe, nienaturalne. Strachu o nią. Elfkę, która miała być tylko jego marionetką, a stała się kimś więcej.

Gdy omawiali z Herald ten dzień, kreślił rozmaite obrazy. Część z nich była prawdziwa, część nie do końca. Przyzwyczajony do lawirowania między prawdą, półprawdami oraz iluzjami, mamił ją poznaniem starożytnych elfich rytuałów, działaniem zgodnym z wolą prastarych bogów. A dalijka, w której żyłach tętniła wieczna tęsknota i żal po utraconym dziedzictwie, była tak łatwa do manipulowania...

Mieli przybyć tutaj tylko po to, żeby odprawić rytuał. Miała odzyskać magię, wzmocnioną krwią ofiary. Potrzebował, by była silna. Miała stawić czoła Koryfeuszow i odzyskać artefakt. Tylko to się wtedy dla niego liczyło.

A ona?

Ona miała szlachetny cel. Pokonać demona, uwolnić dusze Lavellan i tchnąć życie w martwe pustkowie. Kosztem samej siebie. Pod wpływem sugestii wierzyła, że to możliwe. Nie wiedziała, że demon nie miał się nigdy ujawnić. Miał karmić się płomieniem żalu i cierpienia, podtrzymywanym widokiem martwej natury i szeptami udręczonych dusz.

Solas zaś miał być uosobieniem współczucia, pocieszać Eliandir mówiąc, że rytuał się nie powiódł. Pocieszać... I przypominać.

Ale Demon Sumienia miał inne plany. Zamiast zadowolić się kolejną ofiarą i skosztować kolejnego bólu Harald - tego po stracie niewinnego stworzenia, zabitego jej rękami - zrobił się zachłanny. Nie chciał oddać ani wzroku, ani magii. Chciał jej.

A na to już Solas nie mógł pozwolić. Nie mógł... i nie chciał stracić Eliandir. Choć zrozumiał to dopiero w momencie, gdy ostrze sztyletu przebiło miękki brzuch elfki a on, nawet ze swoją wiedzą, nie wiedział co się wydarzy.

Tak samo jak nie wiedział, co miało się wydarzyć teraz. Natura bowiem jest przedwieczna. Z jednej strony spokojna i życiodajna, z drugiej dzika i nieobliczalna. Jest transcendencją. A teraz Herald stała się jej uosobieniem, choć jednocześnie pozostała jedynie zwykłą śmiertelniczką, której ciało z krwi i kości nie mogło przetrwać tak wielkiej próby.

Potrzebowała pomocy.

Nie od niego czy Doriana, nie mogli bowiem ingerować w jej szał za pomocą magii. Nie byli w stanie zrównoważyć sił żywiołów. Mogli ją jedynie rozsierdzić.

Powstrzymać ją mogła tylko jedna osoba.

Podszedł do mężczyzny, skupiając się na utrzymaniu wokół siebie tarczy ochronnej. Widział kątem oka, że Dorian robił to samo.

\- Tego się baliśmy! - krzyknął, próbując przebić się przez wycie wichru i dudnienie gromów. - Musisz jej pomóc! Magia ją zabije!

Cullen, skryty za tarczą, spojrzał na niego zimno. Był wściekły. I miał ku temu powód. Wiedział jednak, co w tej chwili było najważniejsze, co należało zrobić.

\- Potrzebuję trochę czasu - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, wracając wzrokiem do Eliandir, wokół której ziemia zaczęła pękać z ogłuszającym trzaskiem, uwalniając gejzery lawy i słupy ognia.

Solas skinął głową. Mierziło go zwracanie się po pomoc do Templariusza.

Trudno.

Osiągnięcie celu wymaga czasem poświęceń. Współpraca z tym człowiekiem była jednym z najmniejszych, na jakie musiał przystać.


	19. Chapter 19

Niewidzialna bariera rozpostarła się wokół Solasa i Cullena, odcinając od szalejącego na zewnątrz żywiołu.

Nie było czasu do stracenia.

Żołnierz wyprostował się i przymknął oczy. Odciął się od malutkich igiełek magii, wzgryzajacyh się w każdy milimetr skóry, właściwie odciął się od... wszystkiego, wchodząc metodyczne w kolejne poziomy koncentracji. Aż stał się tym, kim w tej chwili musiał być. Templariuszem. Znalazł źródło swoich umiejętności, ignorując natarczywe echo lyrium, szepczące o możliwościach, które miałby w zasięgu ręki.

Chwycił miecz, kierując go pionowo w górę. Ustami niemal dotykał chłodnej stali. Przeniósł swą wolę na broń, wywołując w niej głód. Głód magii, którą miał rozpraszać, przed którą miał bronić. Życie Templariusza zależało od uległości ostrza, które dzierżył. To, że siłą woli potrafił zdusić przepływ magii nie oznaczało, że było to tak proste. Bez krążącego w żyłach lyrium, musiał podejść blisko celu.

_Celu._

Stwórco przebacz, tym właśnie dla niego była Eliandir w tym momencie.

Coś z wibrującym hukiem grzmotnęło w tarczę, która zachwiała się pod naporem ciosu. Płomienie na chwilę objęły ich dookoła. Solas stęknął głucho z wysiłku, lecz utrzymał barierę. Z pomocą Doriana, jak się okazało. Mag dyszał ciężko po przebyciu drogi do nich przez szalejące żywioły, lecz trzymał dłonie w górze.

\- Cóż, teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że lepiej jej nie denerwować... - sapnął tevinterczyk, ocierając strużkę potu o uniesione ramię.

Cullenowi jednak nie było do śmiechu.

To już nie była walka, lecz próba przetrwania.

Ze szczeliny, z której wydobył się potwór raz po raz wyłaniały się pomniejsze demony - szału, gniewu, rozpaczy. Ginęły jednak natychmiast w szale zniszczenia Eliandir. Spopielone, spalone, zmiażdżone energią kinetyczną, rozerwane na strzępy...

Nawet demon pychy padł martwy, z ziejącą w trzewiach dziurą po lodowym pocisku, sikając posoką dookoła i rycząc przeszywająco.

Nic nie umknęło jej wściekłości.

A ona stała wciąż w tym samym miejscu, patrząc na to obojętnie, wyzutym z emocji wzrokiem. Szczupła, naga elfka, przykryta jedynie zakrzepłą krwią.

Demon Sumienia opierał się żywiołom, lecz w tym świecie nie miał takiej mocy, jak w swojej domenie. Ryczał wściekłe, kontrował ataki Eliandir swoją własną plugawą magią. Powietrze aż iskrzyło, przeciążone od jej nadmiaru. Demon w końcu stał się niecierpliwy, chciał to zakończyć, chciał ją zniszczyć.

Nagle pochylił się, otworzył usta przypominające pękniętą ranę i wyrzucił z siebie coś na kształt kuli czarnej materii, przeładowanej skażoną magią. Wyrzygał bezkształtną breję, która spadła między jego łapy i tak zawisła, lewitując w klatce szponów. Materia obracała się, pulsowała. zdawała się pochłaniać resztke światła i plugawić ją. I rosła w siłę, jakby koncentrowała w sobie wszechobecną moc. Nagle wystrzelił z niej ostry promień, równie czarny jak ona sama. Dotarł do Eliandir w ciągu ułamku sekundy. Ta jednak niedbale poruszyła dłonią w górę i pocisk mający przebić ją na wylot, rozbił się o ścianę lodu, zostawiają przypominającą smołę plamę, która z sykiem wgryzała się w lód i spękaną ziemię.

Dopiero wtedy jej zastygła w wyrazie obojętności twarz zmieniła się.

Usta Inkwizytorki rozciągnęły się w okrutnym, tryumfalnym uśmiechu.

Cullen poczuł lodowata falę przerażenia, rozlewajaca się po piersi i brzuchu. Nagle zaczął wątpić w to, że jego umiejętności mu wystarczą .

Dość.

To nie był moment na wątpliwości.

\- Chodźmy - rzucił do obu magów.

Coś znów grzmotnęło o niewidzialną tarczę, tym razem kładąc się na niej warstwą lodu. Kolejny huk i bariera rozpadła się, zasypując ich ostrymi jak noże odłamkami, które z brzękiem odbijały się od zbroi Cullena.

Dorian syknął, wyjmując spory fragment, który wbił się głęboko w jego odsłonięte ramię.

\- Nie podejdziemy dalej, bariera nie wytrzyma! - krzyknął Solas. Jego słowa porwał wicher.

\- Mogę spróbować utrzymać ją z daleka - dodał Dorian. - Ale tylko na tobie, Komendancie.

To nie miało sensu. Magia tylko by go rozpraszała.

\- Nie. Jestem mieczem przeciwko magii - powiedział niskim głosem, jak w transie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że powtarza słowa towarzyszące mu podczas treningu do Zakonu. Zatracił się w Powołaniu. - Nie potrzebuję jej, żeby to zrobić.

Był zdany na siebie. I swoje umiejętności, niewzmocnione lyrium.

_Stwórco..._

To nie mogło się udać.

***

_Jestem mieczem przeciwko magii._

Słowa Cullena odbyły się echem strachu w świadomości Doriana. Nagle zrozumiał, jak niebezpieczny był ten walczący z uzależnieniem, wiecznie zapracowany człowiek. Nie doceniał go, nie widział w nim aż takiego zagrożenia. Aż do teraz. Wiedział, że nigdy by nie chciał stanąć do walki przeciw niemu.

Kiedyś Elia powiedział mu, że czuje jakiś dziwny, irracjonalny lęk przed Cullenem. Rozbawiło go to wtedy. A jednak dalijka, która całe życia spędziła w lesie, miała więcej rozumu od niego.

Gdy mag, skupiając się na utrzymaniu bariery ochronnej, obserwował powolną wędrówkę Cullena, zdał sobie w pełni sprawę, jak przerażający byli Templariusze. Dlaczego właśnie ich wysyłano w pościg za apostatami, stawiano w pierwszym szeregu przeciw magom. Dlaczego właśnie oni przeprowadzali Katorgę.

Byli bronią.

Im bliżej Eliandir, tym jaskrawszym światłem rozbłysł miecz templariusza. Będąc zaś prawie u celu, wokół całej sylwetki komendanta pojawiła się blada, pulsująca bielą poświata. Wiedział że całym sobą neguje magię, opiera się jej działaniu.

Jak walczyć z kimś, na kogo nie działa twoja najsilniejsza broń?

***

Początkowo nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Ziejące pustką oczy wbite były w Demona Sumienia. Elfka zaledwie myślą miotała siłami żywiołów, niszcząc wszystko dookoła. Nie zwracała już uwagi, kto po drodze ucierpi. Liczyła się tylko zemsta.

Cullen odczuwał to na własnej skórze, słyszał w rozdzierającym wyciu wiatru, wzdychał ten niepowtarzalny, ulotny zapach magii.

Był już tak blisko...

Nagle powietrze jakby przybrało fizyczną formę, uderzając z niego całą mocą, zupełnie jakby zderzył się z kamiennym murem. Podparł się obnażonym mieczem, wbijając go w ziemię. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał to straszliwe, bezdenne spojrzenie Inkwizytorki. Nie, nie Inkwizytorki. Uosobienia zemsty.

Tylko dyscyplina sprawiła, że się nie cofnął pod jego naporem.

Jej czoło i brwi zmarszczyły się. Przez jedną, bardzo krótką chwilę sądził, że go poznała. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, ożywione nadzieją. Lecz bardzo szybko odwróciła wzrok, a przed nim wyrosła cieniutka tafla lodu, oddzielając go od niej. Widział, jak elfka prostuje się i znów kieruje swą uwagę na Demona. Uniosła obie ręce, wykrzyczała coś, co sprawiło, że lód popękał. Lecz wytrzymał. Nie wytrzymał natomiast, gdy nagle ze szczelin w skorupie ziemskiej buchnęły płomienie, uformowały się w jedną skondensowaną kulę ognia i poszybowały w stronę istoty Pustki, rycząc wściekle. W tym samym czasie z nieba spadł cały słup wyładowań elektrycznych. Huk gromu sprawił, że Cullen omal nie upuścił miecza, chcąc zasłonić uszy. Lód opadł. Demon zawył, chcąc wyrwać się z uścisku lodu, w którym bezlitośnie trzymała go Eliandir.

Elfka uśmiechnęła się ponownie. Z kącików ust pociekła krew.

\- Ma halam - wycedziła głosem strasznym, dudniącym wprost w umyśle.

Zacisnęła wyciągnięte dłonie w pięści, sprawiając że wszystkie trzy żywioły dopadły Demona, dosłownie rozrywając go na strzępy, których fragmenty opadły w promieniu kilku metrów.

Było po wszystkim.

Ale nie dla niej. Krzyknęła rozdzierająco, krew buchnęła z nosa, zalewając popękane wargi i brodę. Przycisnęła pięści do brzucha, pochyliła się w makabrycznym ukłonie, chwiejąc pod naporem zmiennego wiatru. Piorun spadł tuż obok niej, obsypując gradem skalnych odłamków, wgryzając się w nagie ciało. Jej stopy pokrył szron, wędrując ku górze. Obejmując ją w lodowym uścisku. Kolejny grom. Kolejny huk, wprawiający serce w drżenie.

I wtedy to usłyszał.

Cichy szept, zaledwie tchnienie. Ledwie dostrzegalne i ulotne.

\- Pomóż... mi..

Na miłość Andrasty.

Cierpiała.

Tak bardzo cierpiała.

I tylko on miał jakąkolwiek szansę by to zakończyć. W jeden sposób albo... inny. Lecz o tym drugim nie chciał myśleć.

Poczuł gorący podmuch, który dotarł do samych płuc wraz ze świszczącym oddechem. Patrzył od środka, wypalał wszystkie myśli i emocje... Oprócz strachu. Tego pierwotnego, który sprawił, że miał ochotę odwrócić się i odejść. Zostawić to wszystko w cholerę.

Ale gdy usłyszał jej głos, słabe wołanie o pomoc wiedział, że nigdy jej nie zostawi, zrobi wszystko by ją uratować. Obiecał.

Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków...

Brnął dalej, każdy krok okupując nadludzkim wysiłkiem i bólem. Rozpraszał magię, lecz nie mógł zatrzymać tego, co samą magią nie było. Odłamków skał i ognia pochodzącego z trzewi ziemi.

Tarcza, której uchwyt rozpaczliwie ściskał, rozpadła się, częściowo stopiona żarem. Coś z niesamowitym impetem uderzyło go w skroń, wywołując mroczki przed oczami. Zachwiał się, coś ciepłego zaczęło spływać po policzku.

Piorun uderzył tuż obok niego, ogłuszając i dezorientując.

Miecz ciążył mu tak bardzo, jakby był z ołowiu. Z ogromnym trudem podniósł go, by sparować magiczny pocisk. Ostrze rozjarzyło się jasnym błękitem, odpowiadając na wezwanie. Na głód.

Drugi pocisk, tym razem lodu, zauważył zbyt późno. Serce podeszło mu do gardła i już wiedział, że nie zdążył, gdy nagle błękitna bryła zderzyła się z kulą ognia. Obraz zasłoniła sycząca para.

Dorian.

Dzięki niech będą Stwórcy.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy z ingerencji maga. Wyraźnie widział ślad magii, prowadzący za jego plecy, w stronę towarzyszy których zostawił pod barierą.

W tym momencie Cullen zaczął widzieć świat inaczej. Widział jasne nici magii, splatające się ze sobą, wszystkie wychodzące od Eliandir. Wystarczył jeden precyzyjny, nasycony mocą templariusza, cios miecza.

To samo mógł uczynić z samym magiem... gdyby tylko chciał. Zabić było tak przerażająco łatwo.

Skupił się na samej rzeczywistości, wzmacniając ją, broniąc przed jakąkolwiek ingerencją magiczną. Chmury zaczęły się rozchodzić, pioruny uderzały coraz rzadziej. Lecz to nie wystarczyło. Nie w przypadku tej najbardziej pierwotnej mocy.

Coś uderzyło go w udo. Nieważne.

Sięgnął i zacisnął żelazna pięść swojej woli wokół jaskrawego źródła energii elfki. Szalała w niej, przepływała rwącym strumieniem. Siała spustoszenie. Prawie że fizyczny ból przeszył jego umysł, omal nie powalajac na kolana. Zamknął oczy, zacisnął zęby.

Nie wycofał się.

_Wytrzymam burzę, wytrzymam!_

Sięgnął dalej. Pochwycił jaśniejące źródło i zdławił Ciszą. Brutalnie. Zamknął jej dostęp do Pustki, jakby odciął od dostępu powietrza. I wiedział, że właśnie tak się czuła. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, pamiętał, jak nieprzyjemna była ingerencja w ten sposób. Nie było to wygłuszenie magii, oczyszczenie obszaru jej działania. To było jak... przeszycie mieczem.

Skierowała twarz w jego stronę.

Jej oczy... Jej piękne, fioletowe oczy rozszerzyły się, przestały być puste. Zrobiły się szkliste od łez, przepełnione cierpieniem. Usta otworzyły się z bezgłośnym krzyku. Jasne, prawie że srebrne włosy szarpał wiatr.

Wyciągnęła rękę, poczuł jak magia zapulsowała, desperacko chciała się wyrwać z jego uścisku. Jakby była samodzielnym bytem. Lecz nie mogła. Było już za późno. _Miał ją_.

Łzy pociekły po wytatułowanych policzkach. Pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy nie były tak gorzkie. Chciałby je otrzeć.

Nie.

Nie mógł się rozpraszać. Dlatego z kamienna twarzą ostatecznie skupił swoją wolę i szarpnął.

Jakby wyrywał jej serce.

W tej samej sekundzie wicher, płomienie i wyładowania elektryczne ustały, jakby ktoś odciął je nożem . Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach

Elfka wstrzymała oddech, zadławiła się nim. I wciąż uparcie na niego patrzyła. Jakby go oskarżała. Widziała, kto sprawiał jej tak niewyobrażalny ból. Nie mógł tego znieść...i jednocześnie wiedział, że nie było innego wyjścia.

Kolana się pod nią ubiegły. Pod nim również.

Złapał ją w ostatniej chwili opadając na jedno z nich. Ból przeszył go na wskroś, nawet nie wiedział że był ranny.

\- Ir abe- abelas - wyłkała wraz z łzami, wczepiajac się w niego z desperacją, jakby tylko on dzielił ją od śmierci.

Zresztą... Nie było to niezgodne z prawda.

\- Ir abelas... - powtórzyła łamiącym się szeptem. - Ma seran- Dzię- dziękuję.

Przez chwilę trzymał ją sztywno, zbyt wyczerpany by uczynić jakikolwiek gest. Kręciło mu się z głowie, żołądek kurczył się i rozkurczał, wzrok gubił ostrość.

Wziął głęboki, urywany oddech i wypuścił miecz z drżącej dłoni. Nagle poczuł jak zalewa go fala ulgi, że nie musiał go użyć. Udało się. Wróciła do nich.

_Dzięki Ci, Andrasto..._

Gardło zacisnęło się zdradziecko, w sposób tak bardzo niegodny żołnierza. Pieprzyć to. Tak. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się razem z nią.

Ale nie zrobił tego. Delikatnie, jedną ręką, drugą wciąż ściskając jej szczupłe ciało, zdjął płaszcz i zarzucił na nią. Uznał za bardzo ważne, by przykryć jej nagość.

Dopiero wtedy objął ją mocniej.

\- Jesteś bezpieczna - wymruczał słabo, nie mając siły nawet mówić. Tak bardzo był wyczerpany, jego ciało nieustannie szarpał ból. I ten pieprzony głos, domagający się dawki lyrium...

Załkała jeszcze bardziej.

Zmusił się do mówienia

\- Będzie dobrze, Elia. Już po wszystkim. Będzie dobrze...

Czy w to wierzył?

Sam nie wiedział.

Był na to zbyt zmęczony.


	20. Chapter 20

Gdy tylko zarządzili pierwszy postój Cullen niezgrabnie zsiadł z konia i odwrócił się w stronę Solasa.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że z tobą jest coś nie tak - warknął, postępując chwiejny krok w jego stronę. W dłoni błyskawicznie znalazł się obnażony miecz.

Przez całą drogę mężczyzna nie wypowiedział nawet słowa, lekko pochylając się do przodu i kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na siodle. Nawet nie patrzył, gdzie prowadzi go wierzchowiec.

\- Ani kroku dalej. - Elfka zagrodziła mu drogę.

Nie posłuchał. Szedł dalej, jakby miał zamiar ją staranować. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy oparła szczupłe dłonie na jego napierśniku.

\- Proszę, Cullenie, daj mi szansę... - jej głos zadrżał.

\- Daj mi dobry powód... Albo rozkaz. Powiedz to – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, dopiero teraz przenosząc zimne spojrzenie na nią. Powietrze między nimi zdawało się nagle gęstnieć tak, że można by je siekać mieczem.

Zawahała się.

\- Uratował mi życie, bez niego...

\- Bez niego by cię tu nie było! - ryknął, balansujac na granicy wściekłości i rządzy mordu.

Cofnęła się gwałtownie, potykając o wystający kamień i o mało nie upadając.

\- Komendancie, nie wszystko wygląda tak, jak się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka - powiedział spokojnie Solas.

\- Nie rzucaj mi teraz pustymi frazesami, ty cholerny-

\- Wystarczy! - krzyknęła Elia. - Przestańcie! Obaj. Cullen, wszystko Ci wyjaśnię, tylko mi pozwól...

Spojrzała błagalnie w zimne, szare tęczówki. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zawiodła. Miał prawo czuć się zdradzony, poprosiła go jedynie o obecność przy elfickim rytuale i czujność, gdyby sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli. Nie chciała tego wszystkiego.

Była tak bardzo naiwna.

A on milczał, mierząc ją wzrokiem. Widziała w nich ból. Tak wiele bólu, że serce zacisnęło jej się z żalu. Uratował ją i teraz cierpiał.

\- Odkąd się obudziłam, słyszałam... głosy - zaczęła, nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść. - Głosy Lavellan. Solas... oboje doszliśmy do wniosku, że mógł to być demon. Ale żeby się upewnić, musieliśmy tu przyjechać. Tu, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Solas powiedział mi, jak kiedyś mój lud zmuszał demona, by się ujawnił. Tylko tak można było stawić mu czoła i pokonać. Nie miałam magii, lecz ona była gdzieś we mnie, uśpiona. Potrzebna była energia, mnóstwo energii. Dlatego... dlatego jedynym wyjściem był rytuał krwi.

Dorian obserwował i słuchał odkrywającej się sceny ze znużeniem. Miał dość tego przeklętego dnia. Wystarczyło mu wrażeń na co najmniej kilka lat... Albo przynajmniej do czasu starcia z Koryfeuszem.

Nawet nie chciał myśleć o swoim wyglądzie. Czuł się... Brudny. A przez to w paskudnym nastroju. 

Eliandir była roztrzęsiona. Próbowała za wszelką cenę wszystko wyjaśnić na raz sądząc, że to zgasi gniew Cullena.

Cóż, działo się wręcz odwrotnie.

Komendant nie rozumiał. Nie chciał zrozumieć.

Był za bardzo wściekły, by jakiekolwiek słowa mogły do niego dotrzeć. Nie było sensu. Nie teraz.

\- Oh, zamknijcie się w końcu wszyscy - jęknął tevinterczyk, wyrzucając ręce w górę. Zaraz jednak syknął z bólu i je opuścił. - Nie macie za grosz wyczucia czasu!

Podszedł do nich, stając przy Cullenie i Eliandir. Z bliska Komendant nie wyglądał najlepiej. Mówiąc delikatnie. Mniejszych ran nie sposób było zliczyć, zmrużone powieki i zacisniete szczęki świadczyły o potwornym bólu głowy. Lecz to jego oczy dopiero sprawiły, że Doriana przeszły nieprzyjemny, lodowaty dreszcz... Były ciemniejsze niż zwykle, jakby osiadł na nich cień. Złe. Odległe.

\- Dorianie, ja muszę - zaczęła elfka.

Zakrył jej usta dłonią.

\- Nic nie mów, Iskierko - Uśmiechnął się czule. Przydomki wymyślone przez Varrica miały niezwykłą moc. Sprawiały, że koło serca robiło się ciepło, lżej. Szkoda że ostatnio nie było okazji tak do niej mówić... - Wszyscy musimy odpocząć, ledwie trzymamy się na nogach. Nabierzemy sił i wtedy porozmawiamy. Przede wszystkim doprowadzimy się do porządku, to niegodne żeby tak wyglądać.

Rozejrzał się po towarzyszach. Solas tkwił w miejscu, czujnie patrząc na Komendanta jakby ten miał się zaraz na niego rzucić z mieczem. Sądząc jednak po stanie mężczyzny, nie było to prawdopodobne. Żołnierz wpatrywał się nieobecnym, pustym spojrzeniem gdzieś w przestrzeń, jak nie był w ogóle świadomy co się wokół niego działo. Elia natomiast wyglądała na totalnie zagubioną. Przede wszystkim patrzyła jednak na Cullena, z wyraźną troską i poczuciem winy. Szybko mrugała zapuchniętymi oczami.

Wyglądała jak zbity szczeniak.

\- Masz rację. - Westchnęła, spuszczając głowę i nerwowo splatając palce.

\- To akurat nie jest niczym nowym. I jeszcze jedno, Elia. - Podniosła na niego zmęczone spojrzenie. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ciepło. - Dobrze cię mieć z powrotem, tęskniliśmy.

Elfka przez chwilę stała zupełnie nieruchomo, chyba nawet wstrzymała oddech. Nagle w jednej sekundzie znalazła się przy nim, kurczowo obejmując i zaciskając dłonie na jego szacie.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotała w materiał. - Ja też tęskniłam.

Zmierzwił jej jasne włosy w czułym geście. Ponad jej głową napotkał spojrzenie Komendanta, którego nie potrafił odczytać. Wyrażało zbyt wiele.

***

Noc była zaskakująco, nieadekwatnie spokojna.

Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury, która przesłoniła by księżyc. Jego zimny blask padał na nieruchome gałęzie drzew, odbijał od gładkich liści oraz okien dużego gospodarstwa, stojącego w sąsiedztwie Wycome. Panowała cisza. Nie było słychać nawet nocnych zwierząt, które pouciekały w popłochu przed tym, co działo się w odległości zaledwie kilka godzin marszu stąd. Tylko od czasu do czasu konie przytupywały i parskały, ukontentowane, że mogły odpocząć po podróży.

Wędrowcy przybyli do gospodarstwa zmęczeni równie mocno jak ich konie, prosząc o możliwość noclegu. Byli nietypową zgrają, lecz nie wydawali się groźni. Pierwszy jechał mężczyzna w dziwnym ubraniu i z zakręconym wąsikiem, wraz z drobną kobietą w przydużym płaszczu podróżnym z narzuconym na głowę kapturem. Chyba spała, gdyż miała zamknięte oczy. Za nimi jechał ze spuszczoną głową ktoś, kto wyglądał na rycerza, w okazałej ciężkiej zbroi i mieczem przytroczonym do siodła. Kompanię zamykał... elf. Do tego łysy. Właściciel szybko odwrócił wzrok, w końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, co tym ostrouchym wpadnie do głowy.

Przysadzisty mężczyzna już chciał oddalić przybyszów z kwitkiem, gdy dziwnie ubrany jegomość rzucił mu przyjemnie brzęczącą sakiewkę. Cudowny dźwięk sprawił, że serce właściciela zmiękło i postanowił pomóc zmęczonym wędrowcom. W końcu prosili tylko o kawałek miejsca w stodole. Było im najwyraźniej wszystko jedno. Jednak on postanowił być wzorem gościnności.

Z nieschodzącym z ust uśmiechem, w którym brakowało trzech zębów, oddał im do dyspozycji praktycznie całe domostwo, nie tylko główną izbę i swój pokój, ale i dwie sypialnie swoich córek, które wysłał do stodoły. Sam miał zamiar nocować w stajni. Jego żona nerwowo krzątała się wokół, nakarmiła przybyszów i dała w miarę czystą pościel.

Ten, który zapłacił, zaniósł wciąż śpiącą towarzyszkę od razu do znajdującej się piętro wyżej sypialni, po chwili wracając i siadając przy stole. Uprzejmie i kwieciście podziękował za pomoc oraz skomplementował gospodynię, po czym w milczeniu zabrali się do jedzenia.

Po tym wszystkim rodzina zostawiła niespodziewanych gości, natomiast właściciel w dalszym ciągu uważał się za najszczęśliwszego człowieka na ziemi, raz po raz brzęcząc złotymi monetami i przeliczając je na nowo.


	21. Chapter 21

Obudziła ją... cisza.

Żadnych szeptów w ciemnościach, żadnych odgłosów krzątaniny, żadnych krzyków i walki.

Nic. Całkowita, aksamitna cisza.

Wsłuchała się w nią przez chwilę, a jej oczy wypełniły łzy radości. Stłumiła łkanie, które chciało wyrwać się z wyschniętego gardła. To naprawdę był koniec. Pokonała demona, uwolniła dusze klanu...

Pomyślała o Cullenie.

_Oh, kochana Mythal._

Jak bardzo go zawiodła. Mogła mieć jedynie nadzieję, że jej wysłucha... i wybaczy. Kiedyś, ewentualnie.

Przy cichym szeleście słomy, którą wypchany był materac, wstała z ciepłego łóżka. Rozejrzała się, nie rozpoznając pomieszczenia. Czyżby gospoda? Coś jednak jej nie pasowało... W pokoju było zbyt wiele osobistych rzeczy. Wiedziała, że towarzysze zadbali o bezpieczeństwo, a jednak poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Musiała sprawdzić, że wszystko było w porządku.

Wyszła z pomieszczenia. Bezszelestnie przemykała korytarzem, gdy nagle do jej czułych uszu dobiegł przytłumiony dźwięk, jakby... jęk? Zamarła, nasłuchując. Korytarz był wąski, ciemny i pachnący drewnem. Jedynym źródłem światła było małe okno przez które wpadała odrobina światła księżyca. Eli słyszała swój oddech bardzo wyraźnie w oczekiwaniu, aż ciemność znów przemówi. I przemówiła. Tym razem dźwięk był wyraźniejszy, bardziej przypominał warknięcie i bez wątpienia dobiegł zza drzwi, przed którymi właśnie stała.

\- Nieee.. - jęk, który usłyszała przez drewniane drzwi przepełniony był tak wielkim bólem, że aż wstrzymała oddech, wstrząśnięta.

Rozpoznała ten głos, a to sprawiło, że się zawahała.

Czasem Cullen przerażał ją zupełnie jakby był jej śmiertelnym wrogiem, jego spojrzenie potrafiło zmrozić do szpiku kości a sama obecność sprawić że czuła się nieswojo i podświadomie sprawdzała dostępne drogi ucieczki.

A jednak mu ufała. Gdy okazywał jej sympatię, chwalił jej wysiłki czy decyzje i obdarzał powściągliwym uśmiechem, robiło jej się ciepło w okolicach serca. Przypomniała sobie, jak trzymał ją w ramionach, chcąc pocieszyć. Nigdy nie czuła się bezpieczniej.

Najdelikatniej jak potrafiła, uchyliła drzwi, które mimo to zaskrzypiały cicho. Zamarła, nasłuchując czy nie obudziła Cullena. Wymamrotał coś gorączkowo, usłyszała szelest pościeli. Weszła powoli i zamknęła drzwi. Było prawie zupełnie ciemno, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Miała lepszy wzrok niż człowiek, a poza tym... czym była taka ciemność w porównaniu z tą, w której nurzała się będąc ślepą?

Przystanęła niepewna, po co w ogóle weszła do jego pokoju i co powinna zrobić. Przygryzła dolną wargę. Podchodząc do łóżka patrzyła, jak mężczyzna miota się w pościeli, na jego zaciśnięte pięści i zroszone potem czoło.

\- N-nie!!!

Złapała go za ramię i potrząsnęła lekko, chcąc wybudzić z koszmaru, który przeżywał na nowo. Umysł ludzki ucieka od cierpienia, dlatego nie powinien pozwolić na taką mękę. Dlaczego więc sam się nie obudził?

\- Cullen - szepnęła, nie chcąc go przestraszyć.

Nic to nie dało, więc spróbowała znowu. Jego twarz była jak ściągnięta bólem maska i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak wiele ten mężczyzna przeszedł , jak niewiele dobrego go spotkało w życiu, jak mało o nim wiedziała. Było jej wstyd. Również dlatego, że to magowie mu to zrobili, tacy jak ona. Nie znała szczegółów, lecz jedno spojrzenie na niego w tym momencie powiedziało jej więcej, niż ogólnikowe wyjaśnienia Cassandry. Nie wiedziała co robić, więc przycupnęła na samym brzegu łóżka i wzięła mężczyznę za rękę. Natychmiast zamknął ją w żelaznym uścisku, zupełnie jakby szukał ratunku, pocieszenia, jakiegokolwiek wsparcia i bliskości. Przeszłość trzymała go z długich, ostrych, ociekających jadem szponach i raniła, gdy tylko próbował się od niej uwolnić. Skrzywiła się z bólu... Tylko trochę, czym w końcu był jej ból w porównaniu z jego? Desperacko chciała mu pomóc. Pod wpływem impulsu uniosła drugą dłoń i położyła ją na szorstkim policzku mężczyzny. Pochyliła się lekko i szepnęła mu wprost do ucha:

\- Atisha... To tylko zły sen...

Przyszło jej do głowy, że właśnie skłamała i zrobiło jej się jeszcze bardziej przykro. To nie sny tak dręczyły Komandora, lecz wspomnienia. Przeżywał je wciąż i wciąż na nowo. Choć w tej chwili, pod jej dotykiem... jakby mniej?

Przeczesała palcami jego jasne włosy, mokre od potu. Zanim się zorientowała, co robi, gładziła je powoli, delikatnie i śpiewała to, co kiedyś słyszała codziennie przed zaśnięciem, gdy była jeszcze małą, beztroską elfką.

_Elgara vallas, da'len_  
Melava somniar  
Mala taren aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar... 

Śpiewała cicho, wspominając swój klan, swoją rodzinę i piękno puszczy, w której żyła. Wciąż gładziła głowę Komendanta, który oddychał już bardziej miarowo. Przepełniał ją żal, lecz już nie ten pewien wściekłości, lecz spokojnego smutku. Choć jej serce było złamane i cierpiała jak nigdy dotąd, pogodziła się z tym co się stało. W połowie kołysanki obraz Cullena rozmazał się. Załkała. Zamknęła oczy, łzy spadły na obie dłonie które leżały teraz na jej udach - jedną delikatną, jasną i drugą, dużą i szorstką. Nabrzmiałym od żalu głosem, podjęła śpiew.

_Tel'enfenim, da'len_  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas... 

Załkała ponownie. Wspomnienie domu było tak bolesne, jakby ktoś przebił jej serce rozżarzonym ostrzem. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. 

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas._

Nagle poczuła delikatny dotyk na policzku . Otworzyła z przerażeniem oczy i napotkała szare, nieodgadnione spojrzenie. Chciała się zerwać, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła się poruszyć, zamarła czekając na reakcję, na jego wściekłość. Wstrzymała oddech, patrząc szeroko rozwartymi, wilgotnymi od łez oczami, jak oparty na łokciu mężczyzna zaciska zęby a po jego twarzy przebiega cień.

***

Patrząc na elfkę Cullen zrozumiał, jak wiele błędów popełnił. Oceniał ją, nie rozumiejąc rozmiaru jej tragedii, niejednokrotnie przelał na nią całą wściekłość i żal do magów za to, co mu zrobili i co robiły z nim wspomnienia. Cole nie miał racji, jego koszmary nie były tylko jego, lecz również dotykały te kobietę, która stawała się celem jego furii. Nie rozumiał, o czym śpiewała, lecz sam głos, zawarty w nim nieskończony smutek i rozpacz, pozwoliły mu się domyślić. Teraz, widząc na jej zapłakanej twarzy autentyczny strach... coś w nim pękło. Bała się go. Być może zawsze tak było, choć nie chciała dać tego po sobie poznać. Poczuł smutek. I wściekłość na siebie, która najwidoczniej jakoś okazał, gdyż kobieta jeszcze szerzej otworzyła te niesamowite, fioletowe oczy i wstrzymała oddech. Znów to zrobił... Znów popełnił błąd i sprawił, że kolejne niezrozumienie wkradło się między nich, poszerzając przepaść, która i tak ich już dzieliła. Tyle, że tym razem to dostrzegł. I mógł naprawić.

Bez zastanowienia, pod wpływem impulsu i pokonując słabość mięśni i zawroty głowy, podźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej, jednocześnie przyciągając do siebie. Objął jej drobne ciało potężnymi ramionami, osłaniając przed całym światem, przed jego chaosem i tragediami. Przez chwilę zesztywniała i intuicyjnie chciała się cofnąć, lecz po kilku sekundach poddała się emocjom, objęła go rękami i schowała twarz w jego torsie. Czuł bicie jej serca, równie przyspieszone jak jego.

Szczupłe ramiona objęły go mocniej i kobieta rozpaczliwie zacisnęła w pięść koszule na jego plecach, zadrapujac go lekko. Gładził jej plecy, włosy, robił wszystko byle tylko ją pocieszyć. A ona szlochała, jakby nigdy nie miała do tego okazji, lecz dopiero teraz pozwoliła sobie na chwilę słabości.

Usłyszał niewyraźny, przytłumiony szept. Mruknął pytająco.

\- Nie bój się, gdziekolwiek się znajdziesz, idź za moim głosem, doprowadzi cię do domu...

\- Słucham? - Odsunął się nieznacznie i napotkał jej spojrzenie.

\- To, co śpiewałam dla ciebie. Nie bój się, gdziekolwiek się znajdziesz, idź na moim głosem... doprowadzi cię do domu.

Tylko tyle.

Tylko tyle było potrzeba, by zburzyć mury którymi się od tylu lat otaczał.

Zamrugał, walcząc z pieczeniem oczu. Oddychanie stało się niemożliwe przez zaciśnięte gardło. Nie chciał poddać się emocjom, miał być silny. Pochylił głowę i oparł ją na szczupłym ramieniu kobiety. Odetchnął głęboko, nierówno i mocniej objął ją ramionami, szukając pocieszenia w cieple i bliskości jej ciała.

Lecz ona znów zaczęła nucić, tym razem ochrypłym szeptem.

Wbrew wszelkim postanowieniem, z jego gardła wyrwał się szloch.


	22. Chapter 22

Mimowolnie podniosła wzrok na głębokie rozcięcie tuż przy skroni mężczyzny. Ledwie zasklepiony, krwawy ślad tego, co mu zrobiła.

\- Przepraszam - wychrypiała, spuszczając wzrok. - Byłam głupia. Gdy słyszałam głosy mojego klanu i pomyślałam, że nie mogą zaznać spokoju przez demona... przeze mnie... straciłam rozsądek. Nie mogłam ich zawieść po raz drugi. Miałeś się pojawić już po rytuale, nie chciałam byś to widział. Nie zaufałam ci do końca, a wymagałam zaufania od ciebie. Przepraszam.

Cullen już zacisnął zęby, by nie powiedzieć czegoś, co by ją zraniło, czegoś o magach i ich durnej naiwności, słabości i podatności na pokusy większej mocy, niż potrafią udźwignąć, gdy ze zdumieniem odkrył, że...

Rozumiał.

Naprawdę rozumiał.

Bez złości, którą zawsze odczuwał. Bez osądzania, którego nabył jako kat w Kirkwall, bez protekcjonalności którą przejawiał w Kręgu.

Patrzył na jej pełną żalu i smutku twarz i widział Eliandir. Po raz pierwszy dostrzegł również coś jeszcze. Ten spokój i delikatność, która kryła się za maską Inkwizytorki Lavellan.

\- Chyba oboje mamy z tym problem - mruknął. - Zrobiłbym wszystko, by cię powstrzymać. Nie ufałem ci. Nie chciałem ci zaufać.

\- Dlaczego?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, wręcz fizycznie przytłaczając Cullena.

Jak mógł odpowiedzieć? Jak wyjaśnić wszystko to, co próbował tyle razy a nie potrafił? Stwórco, nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć...

***

\- Pamiętasz, jak się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy? - zapytał nagle.

\- O tak, z pewnością nie było to ciepłe powitanie - Uśmiechnęła się trochę krzywo. - Ale nie mam ci tego za złe. Traciłeś żołnierzy przez coś, czego nigdy nie widzieliśmy. A ja... powiedzmy szczerze, jestem dalijką, do tego magiem. Ostatnie, co wzbudzam, to zaufanie. - Zaśmiała się nerwowo, sztucznie.

\- To nie z magami mam problem... Ani z twoim pochodzeniem.

Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Jego jasne, lekko pofalowane włosy, zwykle zaczesane do tyłu, teraz opadły na czoło, sprawiając że wyglądał młodziej. Kilkudniowy zarost zaś ujmował otoczki żołnierskiej oficjalności. Gdyby nie to niezłomne, spojrzenie i doświadczenie dające twardości rysom twarzy, mógłby uchodzić za zwykłego mężczyznę.

\- A z czym?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Nerwowo potarł bliznę przecinającą górną wargę.

\- Z samym sobą - odpowiedział wraz z wydychanym powietrzem. - I z przeszłością.

\- Czy to ona nie daje ci spać w nocy?

\- Między innymi.

Widziała, jak Cullen zbiera się w sobie. Siedział na brzegu łóżka, z nogami na chłodnej podłodze, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Kilkukrotnie, bezwiednie zacisnął pięści, by po chwili je wyprostować. Widziała paskudne poparzenie na jednym z przedramion.

Dobra Mythal, to ona mu to zrobiła...

Cisza przedłużała się. Eliandir nerwowo założyła luźny kosmyk jasnych włosów za spiczaste ucho. Siedziała na łóżku, obok Cullena, lecz zwrócona do niego twarzą. Poczuła, że nogi zaczynają jej drętwieć. Już zdążyła się odzwyczaić od siedzenia na podkulonych nogach, lecz nie śmiała się poruszyć.

Nie było łatwe, by obserwować go takim, a jednak czekała. To musiała być jego decyzja.

\- Kiedy służyłem w Kręgu w Fereldenie - podjął w końcu niskim, chrapliwym głosem. - Magowie krwi i demony opanowały całą wieżę. Widziałem, jak szlachtowali cały mój oddział. To, co z nimi robili, nawet już po śmierci... - Przymknął oczy i odetchnął drżąco, przeczesując jasne włosy palcami. - Cały oddział, co do jednego dobrego żołnierza. Oprócz mnie. Mnie... torturowali. Próbowali złamać mój umysł.

\- Tak mi przykro... - szepnęła gardłowo, walcząc ze wzbierającymi łzami i uciskiem w gardle.

Przez jego usta przemknął cień posępnego uśmiechu, zaraz jednak jego twarz ściągnęła się, a oczy nabrały odległego, pustego wyrazu.

\- Była tam kobieta - W jego głosie pobrzmiewała boleśnie melancholijna, tęskna nuta. - Tess. Magini z Kręgu. Byliśmy... - odchrząknął, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. - Blisko. Wykorzystali jej obraz i moje uczucie bym w końcu się poddał. Nie udało im się. A ja... Po tym wszystkim powiedziałem, że wszystkich magów powinno się zamknąć albo wyciszyć. Nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu jej twarzy, tego szoku i bólu. Odeszła wtedy z Szarą Strażą i nigdy jej nie widziałem, słyszałem jedynie że brała udział w pokonaniu Arcydemona. Ta sama Tess, która swój wielki talent postanowiła użyć, by nieść pomoc innym.... Teraz nawet nie wiem czy żyje.

Zamilkł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Mówienie sprawiało mu wyraźną trudność. Eliandir uniosła dłoń, by położyć na ramieniu mężczyzny, lecz zatrzymała ją i w końcu cofnęła, strzepując palce z elektrycznych igiełek.

\- Po tym, co mnie spotkało, stałem się... nerwowy przy magach. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że odsuwałem się od ciebie, wciąż byłem wściekły... Nigdy nie dałaś mi powodu, bym kierował na ciebie gniew. A jednak to robiłem, zupełnie bezmyślnie. Popełniłem ten sam błąd, co wtedy. Wciąż i wciąż na nowo. A potem... Potem uznałem, że było za późno, by to naprawić. Że tak już musi być.

Posłał jej zmęczone, przygaszone spojrzenie. Między zmarszczonymi brwiami utworzyła się głęboka bruzda.

\- A ja przez cały czas myślałam, że nienawidzisz mnie przez to, że jestem magiem - wyszeptała, czując jak żal zaciska się na jej szyi metalową obrożą... Ale było coś jeszcze. Ulga. Tak nieprzyzwoita w tym momencie. - Nie patrzyłeś na mnie, jak na osobę. Nie wiem czy byłam bardziej... smutna, czy wściekła.

Z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że nazywanie swoich uczuć stało się dla niej trudniejsze, niż kiedyś, gdy była jeszcze w klanie. Kiedy zaczęła stawać się kimś innym?

\- Nie... Ja po prostu nie potrafiłem inaczej. Po Kręgu nie byłem już tym samym człowiekiem... I wtedy trafiłem do Kirkwall.

***

_Wiatr niósł ze sobą smród spływającej rynsztokami krwi i kłębiącego się nad uliczkami dymu. I głosy. Wrzaski przerażonych i konających, pisk przerażonych kobiet i dzieci, wizg demonów._

_Śmierć była wszędzie, zawisła nad pogrążonym w chaosie mieście,a jej echo odbijało się od ciasnych uliczek Kirkwall, docierając do górującej nad miastem Katowni._

_Dopiero wtedy Cullen zrozumiał, jak wielki błąd popełnił, jak bardzo był zaślepiony nienawiścią._

_Kiedyś jeszcze się oszukiwał, że jego służbą jest chronienie magów, bycie ich milczącym wsparciem. Później był już tylko rozwścieczonym tyranem. Czasem śnił mu się Krąg, to co mu zrobili. Witał te koszmary z otwartymi ramionami. Zrywał się z łóżka, zlany potem, by po chwili zacisnąć zęby i z jeszcze większą zawziętością poddać się ściganiu magów, pilnowaniu każdego ich kroku. W pewnym momencie nie mógł już nawet zliczyć ilu z nich poddał Wyciszeniu tylko na podstawie własnych podejrzeń. A tych mu nie brakowało._

_Nie zasługiwał na to by przeżyć, powinien zostać rozszarpany przez to, co sam stworzył._

_Ale miał okazję by to naprawić._

_Dopiero potem mógł pozwolić sobie umrzeć._

_Wciąż patrząc w te niezłomne, prawie czarne oczy Hawke, skierował miecz na swego dowódcę. Aurelie uśmiechnęła się. Ledwie dostrzegalnie a jednak utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że postępuje słusznie. Po raz pierwszy odkąd przybył do tego przeklętego miasta._

***

\- To my wywołaliśmy powstanie magów. Sięgali po magię krwi, by się przed nami bronić. Żyli w strachu, nigdy nie wiedzieli kiedy ich zabierzemy. Koszmar powrócił. Walka, krew, demony, abominacje, rzeź i ogień. A Meredith... Była najgorsza z nas wszystkich. A ja podążałem jej śladem. Od tamtej pory... Nie wierzę w liderów.

Przycisnęła pięść do brzucha, czując nieznośny ucisk w żołądku. Nagle zrobiło jej się przeraźliwie zimno. Zadrżała.

\- Teraz... teraz chcę zaufać tobie - dodał mężczyzna.

\- Ale czy potrafisz?

Cullen nagle bez słowa sięgnął za siebie po koc, pod którym wcześniej spał, obrócił się przodem do elfki i zarzucił jej go na ramiona. Nie puszczając obu krawędzi, pochylił się lekko i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Tak, Elia. Wierzę w ciebie.

Wstrzymała oddech, czując jak na jej policzki występuje rumieniec. Jego głos był pewny i mocny. Szare oczy zdawały się emanować wewnętrzną siłą.

Po chwili jednak przysłonił je cień.

Było coś jeszcze.

A on najwyraźniej nie wiedział, czy jej o tym mówić.

\- Powiedz mi - zachęciła.

\- Czasem widzę tam ciebie... W Kręgu, w koszmarach - wyszeptał gardłowo, nie poruszając się.

Poczuła, jakby coś w niej zamarło. Czy teraz ona przypominała mu o tamtym koszmarze?

\- Czy to znaczy... że sprawiam ci ból? - Nagle mimo przykrycia przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz. Objęła się ramionami.

\- Stwórco, nie! Chodzi o to, że... - Złapał ją delikatnie za rękę. - Elia, gdy wróciłaś z Wycome, myślałem, że cię straciliśmy. Ja... boję się tego, że kiedyś...

\- Cullen - przerwała mu. Przykryła jego dużą dłoń swoją i ścisnęła lekko. Była wyczerpana. Nie miała nawet siły, by zrobić to mocniej, by trochę bardziej podkreślić swoje słowa. - Jestem silniejsza, niż wyglądam.

Tym razem jego uśmiech był szczery, sięgnął szarych oczu, rozjaśniając je. Serce zadrżało Eliandir na ten widok. Tym razem nie z bólu, lecz radości.

\- Najwyraźniej.

\- Poza tym, mam swojego Obrońcę - Popatrzyła na niego, pełna wdzięczności. W kącikach ust błąkał się cień nieśmiałego uśmiechu. - Już co najmniej dwa razy uratowałeś mi życie. Ma serannas.

***

_Obrońcą._

Chyba się przesłyszał. Po tym wszystkim co jej powiedział, powinno to być chyba ostatnie słowo, jakie mogło jej przyjść do głowy.

Nagle pożałował, że nie był silniejszy, że obarczył ją tym wszystkim. To było tak dziwne... Słowa jakby same wypływały z jego ust. Gdy już zaczął mówić... nie mógł się zatrzymać. Jakby porwał go rwący nurt.

\- Przepraszam, nigdy nie chciałem żebyś mnie takim widziała. - Odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- A ja się cieszę.

Nagle zmarszczyła brwi i lekko przekrzywiła głowę, nasłuchując.

\- Słyszysz, Cullenie? - szepnęła.

Wsłuchał się w ciszę, nagle zaniepokojony. Mimowolnie spiął wszystkie mięśnie i poszukał wzrokiem miecza. Jednak nie wychwycił nic szczególnego. Posłał elfce skołowane spojrzenie. Pochyliła się ku niemu. Jej oczy błyszczały, emanowały fioletem.

\- To pękający między nami lód - szepnęła konspiracyjnie.

Parsknął mimowolnie i zaśmiał się głośno. Zawtórowała mu dźwięcznie.

Była niesamowita. W jednej chwili rozwiała napięcie, które w nim rosło. Bał się, że po tej rozmowie będzie inaczej na niego patrzyła, z rozczarowaniem albo, co gorsza, politowaniem.

Pomyślał nagle, że chyba jednak nie będzie tak źle...

Wciąż się uśmiechając, dotknął jej policzka. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie wzdrygnęła się, nie zamarła.

Uśmiechnęła się pięknie. Mimowolnie wstrzymał oddech czując jak przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się w jego piersi. Stwórco, jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł...

\- Elia... - szepnął.

Nagle ciszę przeszył ryk jelenia, przerywając urok, pod którym się znaleźli.


	23. Chapter 23

Śmiech. _Jego_ śmiech.

Po raz pierwszy tak... szczery. Pełny. Zupełnie jakby wyzwolony spod jarzma oficjalnej powściągliwości i nieufności. Tego wszystkiego, co ich dzieliło, a czego do końca nie rozumieli. W czym się zatracili.

Eliandir z bezgranicznym zdumieniem patrzyła, jak oblicze Cullena zmieniło się pod jego wpływem. Zniknęła zawziętość, nieustępliwość, Zamiast wiecznie tlącej się w stalowych oczach złości, zauważyła wręcz chłopięcy błysk.

Pod maską surowego dowódcy krył się zupełnie inny mężczyzna, którego nie znała.

Mythal uchowaj, by już nigdy nie pomyliła się aż tak w stosunku do kogoś.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, Cullen wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie przesunął opuszkami szorstkich palców wzdłuż linii jej vallaslin. Jego rysy twarzy jakby złagodniały, zaś blizna na górnej wardze nie dodawała już grozy, lecz... kusiła?

Dotyk. _Jego_ dotyk.

Po raz pierwszy tak... niegroźny. Sprawił, że zadrżała, lecz nie z głęboko zakorzenionego lęku, lecz czegoś nowego, co rozchodziło się po jej skórze łaskoczącym, przyjemnym wrażeniem.

Nie poruszyła się, nie uczyniła żadnego gestu. Z mocno bijącym sercem po prostu... patrzyła w te szare, niezłomne oczy i czekała.

Na co?

Nie wiedziała.

Wiedziała tylko, że się tego nie boi. Że tego chce.

Gdy wypowiedział szeptem jej imię, zapomniała, jak się oddycha. Przez szumiącą w uszach krew przebił się jeszcze inny dźwięk, bardziej natarczywy, nie na miejscu.

Czy to możliwe?

W jednej sekundzie powróciła do rzeczywistości. Rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu, gdy rozpoznała odgłos.

Ryk jelenia.

Wypełniła ją wręcz bolesna radość. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do zaskoczonego Cullena, chwytając go obiema dłońmi za wyciągniętą rękę. Ścisnęła lekko, w pośpiechu.

\- Wrócił do mnie! - wyrzuciła z siebie, po czym zerwała się z łóżka, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się na zewnątrz.

Nie dbała o to, że ma na sobie tylko luźną koszulę i cienkie spodnie, jest bosa i nie ma żadnego okrycia, które by ją uchroniło przed chłodem nocy.

Gdy tylko oparła swój ciężar na nogach, przeszył ją spazm bólu, a kolana ugięły się zdradziecko. Stanowczo zbyt długo siedziała na podkulonych nogach. Syknela, bardziej że zniecierpliwienia niż bólu. Zacisnęła zęby i postąpiła kilka chwiejnych kroków, praktycznie wpadając na drzwi. Otworzyła je jednym szarpnięciem i gdy dotarła do schodów, już prawie odzyskała sprawność.

Prawie.

Już miała pokonać pierwszy stopień, gdy poczuła jak ktoś łapie ją za rękę i kładzie sobie na przedramieniu. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i przyjęła pomoc, właściwie uwieszając na silnym ramieniu mężczyzny.

Jeszcze ten jeden raz mogła sobie pozwolić na słabość.

Prawda?

***

Sprowadził ją ze schodów, czując ciepło bijące od jej drobnego ciała.

Stwórco, tak bardzo się starał, lecz nie mógł skupić uwagi na niczym innym, wręcz boleśnie świadom jej obecności. Jej zapachu, przyspieszonego radosną nadzieją oddechu, miękkości srebrzystych włosów, muskających jego odsłonięte ramię, które kurczowo trzymała.

Jakaś niewytłumaczalna siła ciągnęła go do niej. Być może zawsze tak było. Być może podświadomie bronił się przed tym, coraz gwałtownie odsuwając od siebie, zniechęcając i szukając konfliktu. Może był ślepcem. Albo tchórzem.

Być może koszmary i zerwanie z nałogiem były tylko częścią prawdy.

Ale dziś... Dziś nie miał sił o tym myśleć. Chciał jedynie cieszyć się tym, co mieli. Chwilą spokoju i nicią porozumienia, która się między nimi pojawiła.

Patrzył na nią z góry, gdy szli przez wspólną izbę. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w drzwi, jakby siłą woli chcąc je otworzyć. Niecierpliwiła się. Wreszcie szła na tyle pewnie, by puścić się biegiem.

Zniknęła mu na chwilę z oczu, wypadając na zewnątrz domostwa.

Usłyszał jej głośny okrzyk i śmiech... A potem szloch. Z ukłuciem niepokoju podążył za nią.

Stała tam, w blasku księżyca. Drobna postać przytulająca się z całej siły do szyi wielkiego jelenia. Śmiała się i płakała na przemian. Po tym, co stało się w martwej części lasu, nie wiedzieli co stało się z wierzchowcem. Pozostały po nim tylko lejce, zwisające smętnie z suchej gałęzi, do której je przywiązała. Eliandir ciężko to przyjęła. Sądziła, że zabiła zwierzę w swoim obłędzie.

W głuchym westchnieniem oparł się o framugę drzwi. Był wykończony. Po użyciu umiejętności templariusza, jego organizm ze zdwojoną zawziętością domagał się lyrium. Koszmary to nic w porównaniu z migreną i goryczą na języku, wywołująca konwulsje żołądka i słabość mięśni. Przy Eliandir syndrom lekko ustąpił, napędzany postanowieniem, żeby nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Trening oparty na dyscyplinie pomógł. Prawda była jednak taka, że w każdej chwili miał wrażenie że zaraz padnie na ziemię w drgawkach.

A tego za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć.

Głęboko wciągnął zimne powietrze, aż po brzegi wypełniając palące płuca.

Usłyszał wesoły głos Eliandir, która szczebiotała coś do swojego wierzchowca. Nie zrozumiał ani jednego elfickiego słowa i nie wiedzieć dlaczego, rozczuliło go to.

Przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się.

***

Czuła ich obecność tuż za sobą. Jej doradcy. Jej przyjaciele. Bezgłośne wsparcie.

Kilkukrotnie zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i rozluźniła je. Nabrała głębszego wdechu, zbierając się na odwagę. Panowała pełna napięcia cisza. Pierwszy raz zwracała się w ten sposób do członków organizacji. Nie jako sędzia, lecz jako lider.

\- Inkwizycjo! - odchrząknęła. Dziwnie było zwracać się do patrzących na nią ludzi w ten sposób. - Wiem, że ostatnie wydarzenia były trudne. Postawiłam los nas wszystkich pod znakiem zapytania. Chcę za to przeprosić. Ir abelas. Przepraszam. Również za Zaziemię. Straciliśmy tam wielu dobrych ludzi. Zbyt wielu. Nie pozwolę... Przysięgam, że nigdy więcej nie pozwolę na to.

Tłum, przed którym stała, zafalował. Niektórzy zacisnęli wargi, wspominając tych, którzy polegli. Eliandir czuła, jak kolana jej miękną. Wiedziała, że nie będzie to łatwe. Była jedną, małą elfką, która przez całe życie za towarzystwo miała klan i drzewa. A teraz patrzyło na nią kilkaset par oczu a ona nie miała pojęcia, co dalej. Cała przemowa, którą pomogła układać jej Josephine, wyparowała w jednej sekundzie.

Posłała doradcom przerażone spojrzenie. Leliana sprawiała wrażenie, jakby wszystko szło po ich myśli. Josie zasłoniła się lekko pulpitem i próbowała bezgłośnie podpowiedzieć jej, co dalej.

Tłum zaszemrał głośno, zniecierpliwiony.

I wtedy Eliandir spojrzała na Cullena. Stał idealnie wyprostowany, z bardzo poważną, reprezentatywną miną i odległym spojrzeniem. I wtedy zupełnie nagle uśmiechnął się do niej, lekko mrużąc oczy. Trwało to ledwie chwilę, po czym powrócił do swojej poważnej maski Komendanta Sił Zbrojnych Inkwizycji.

Elia była tak zaskoczona, że cały stres uleciał z niej w jednej sekundzie. Walczyła z cisnącym się na usta uśmiechem, pamiętając o naukach Dyplomatki.

Uprzejma, lecz zdystansowana powaga. Miała budzić szacunek.

Niech to Fen'Harel pochłonie!

Przestałą walczyć. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zwróciła do członków Inkwizycji.

\- Przede wszystkim chcę jednak podziękować - powiedziała mocnym głosem. - Za to, że nie straciliście wiary we mnie i Inkwizycję. Być może to była próba. Ale Wy... Wy wyszliście z niej zwycięsko. Stoję dziś przed wami nie jako Herald i nie jako Inkwizytorka. Jako jedna z was. Ponieważ sama, bez was, jestem nikim. Vir Adalhen! - podniosła głos, by nie załamał się pod ciężarem emocji. - Razem jesteśmy silniejsi niż w pojedynkę! 

 

_~ Koniec ~_

 

_Od Autorki:_

_Moi Kochani,_  
DZIĘKUJĘ za to, że dotrwaliście ze mną i moim Szaleństwem do samego końca.  
Dla tych, którzy mają ochotę na więcej - dobra wiadomość. Będę kontynuować losy Eliandir i Cullena w drugim "tomie" opowiadania. Na pewno skupię się bardziej (albo tylko) na ich relacji (i nie tylko ich), temat szaleństwa, bezdennej rozpaczy uważam za zamknięty. Słowem - powinno być dużo przyjemniej. :)  
Pozdrawiam, 

_Aurelie._


End file.
